La Familia Hellsing
by SirCJ
Summary: Cap . .
1. la nueva miembro

Un bebe en la casa hellsing….

Una noche muy turbulenta, podría decirse para integra hellsing. Esta mañana de abril, recibió la peor crítica de su vida…

--

Estaba ella en el palacio de su majestad. En una de las famosas reuniones de la mesa redonda. Discutían sobre lo que para integra era lo peor, un bebe y un esposo.

-sir integra hellsing no parece una mujer que podría ser madre. Comentaba burlón un sir.

-opino lo mismo, todas las mujeres nacen con el don de ser madres, pero parece que el don a veces se saltea.

-silencio. pidió la reina.

Todos silenciaron al instante.

-sir integra. Llamo

-si su majestad?. Respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

-al cabo de este tiempo, a encontrado a alguien?.

-no, su majestad, no tuve tiempo para ello.

-hum…

-quizás podría adoptar un niño. Comento sir Islands.- además no sabemos si ella es estéril.

-sir integra ha ido al medico. Por lo tanto el diagnostico es que no es estéril. Dijo la reina

-su majestad. Llamo sir penwood.

-dígame, sir.

-podría adoptar un niño, por lo menos para saber si es capaz de comportase como una madre.

A integra le hervía la sangre-¡¡solo tengo 25 años!!¡¡tan rápido quieren casarme!! Y ¡¡como que no puedo ser madre!!!, ya verán esos malditos batardos del infierno!!, adoptare un niño!!. Por lo menos asi no tendré que casarme ni nada por el estilo, ya habría un heredero para hellsing. Pensaba nerviosa

-podria ser una posibilidad, pero cuando el niño cresca no podrá controlar a su sirviente.

-de eso no se preocupe su majestad. Respondió integra.-el obedecerá a quien yo le ordene.

-si asi usted lo decide sir integra. Pero seria capaz de adoptar un niño y ser una buena madre?. Pregunto la reina cortante.

-si su majestad. Respondió integra.

-muy bien, mañana ira a un orfanato escogerá un niño o niña. Y al cabo de unos meses nos lo presentara.

--

Ya en su oficina, totalmente agotada, y por primera vez en su vida terminando con el papeleo. Encendio un tentador cigarrillo, para festejar su trabajo, expulso el humo jugando con el.

-ya era hora terminar, manaña tengo que ir a ese orfanato y traer un niño o niña.¿ cual seria el mejor?. Si, mejor un niño o lo primero que venga. Pero yo no se absolutamente nada sobre bebes. Y ahora que mierda hago con un bebe?.

-entonces aquí traerán un bebe?. Pregunto Alucard materializándose frente a ella.

-no entres en mis pensamientos Alucard. Dijo molesta.

-solo respondeme.

Solto un suspiro.-por orden de la reina era adoptar un niño o casarme. Y dar un heredero a hellsing.

Alucard se acerco y sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los de integra.

-yo podría ayudarte a dar un poderoso heredero. Dijo tratando de besarla.

Integra tapo su boca con dos dedos.-ah ah, si quisiera acostarme contigo ya lo hubiera hecho. Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Se paro y dio una palmaditas a la mejilla de Alucard. – puedes acompañarme mañana al orfanato si quieres.

Alucard se quedo acostado en su escritorio.-un carácter muy duro, una mujer hermosa. Ya se por que me atrae tanto. Y se desvaneció en las sombras.

Integra caminaba por los pasillos, aun bien iluminados. No era para menos. Pensó. Solo son las 23:00. En su camino se topo con Walter.

-buenas noches, sir integra. Saludo este.

-buenas noches, Walter.

-como le fue en la reunión de la mesa redonda?.

-sinceramente no muy bien. Mañana iré a un orfanato para adoptar un niño.

Al mayordomo la miro atónito.-un bebe, sir?

-exacto, ellos quieren saber si puedo ser una buena madre.

-estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo. Alago Walter.

-gracias, me iré a dormir, adiós Walter.

-adiós sir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Integra se levanto y ducho con agua caliente. Salió del baño completamente empapada con una toalla al cuello. Alucard entro al sentir que no tenía ropa.

-buenos días, mi condesa. Dijo el vampiro abrazándola por detrás.-si ya estabas lista por que no me llamaste?.

-maldito pervertido!. Dijo integra abofeteándolo sonrojada.- que diablos haces aquí?!

-tu dijiste que podría acompañarte hoy.

-si, lo se, pero nunca te pedí que me acompañaras en mi habitación, y menos cuando termino de ducharme!. Dijo dándose vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

Alucard tomo una toalla, empezó a secar a integra. Pasando la paño por su espalda, sus muslos y sus piernas. Luego la otra parte, recorriendo la cavidad de integra, pasando el lienzo por sus pechos.

Integra se derretía por dentro, no pudo contener un gemido de placer. Para mala suerte de Alucard cayo en lo que estaba haciendo. Empujo al vampiro corrió y saco de su mesita de luz una arma. Apunto y no dudo en dispararle, mientras lo maldecía.

-maldito!, disparo. Como te atreves!. Disparo. Nadie manosea a integra hellsing! Disparo. Cínico idiota! Disparo. Maldito chupasangre pervertido. Un último disparo.

Se quedo sin balas.

-cálmate integra, parecías que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo. Dijo regenerándose.

Integra no respondió, fue a su closet, vistió con una falda negra hasta las rodillas. Una camisa blanca, y un saco negro, al igual que sus zapatos. Y solo para tentar a Alucard llevaba el primer botón de su camisa desabrochado.

-sal, de mi cuarto, no quiero que revises mis cosas. Dijo integra saliendo.

-como digas. Dijo desapareciendo. ''me costara un poco vencer la tentación de morderla''. Pensó.

Integra bajo a la cocina un tentador desayuno preparado por Walter la esperaba. Este estaba guardando las cosas que uso para su propio desayuno.

-buenos días Walter. Saludo entrando.

-buenos días señorita.

Integra olfateo el perfume de su te y admiro su desayuno.- Walter, como siempre me conoces mejor que yo misma, perfecto.

-gracias, señorita. Respondió con modestia el mayordomo.

Miro el diario, leyó algunas cosas, para variar se tomo su tiempo para leer y disfrutar su desayuno. Ya terminado, se levanto y fue a su oficina. Ordeno y reviso algunos papeles, ya dadas las 10:30 a.m. se levanto y llamo a Walter.

-llamo señorita?.

-si, Walter ya es hora que vaya al orfanato, prepara el auto.

-si, señorita. Contesto este hizo una leve inclinación y se fue.

Integra salió de su oficina y bajo las escaleras, Alucard y Walter la esperaban. Subieron los tres y se dirigieron al orfanato. Recorrieron las calles de Londres, y pararon en una posada parecida a un hospital. Bajaron y fueron a la recepción.

-buenos días. Saludo una chica joven con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-buenos días, tengo una cita con la trabajadora social. Respondió integra.

La chica ojeo la computadora-si, señorita…hellsing verdad?. Integra asintió.-si, la están esperando en la sala al final del pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-gracias.

Ellos se dirigieron hasta dicha sala. Al entrar se encontraba una mujer joven de unos 20 años mirando los bebes que habían allí, como quien decir había una ''gran variedad'' de criaturas.

-buenos dias. Saludo la chica cuando entraron.

-buenos días. Saludaron los tres.

-bueno, aquí tiene los bebes, que fueron seleccionados por su majestad en persona.

Ninguno sabia que su majestad iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Solo se escapo un wow de integra

-todo esta en orden, los dejare para que lleven el que guste. Dijo a señorita y salió discretamente.

Alucard comenzó a acercarse a varios bebes, pero tuvo que alejarse por que estaban por comenzar a llorar ante la presencia del vampiro.

-que niños tan odiosos. Bufo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-solo son bebes, Alucard. Dijo Walter.

Integra paseaba entre las cunas, ninguno parecía llamarle la atención, se detuvo para observar algunos. Walter hacia lo mismo, su vista se detuvo en una cuna un poco apartada. En ella había un bebe se cabello negro, profundamente dormido, sin razón alguna le recordó a sir integra.

El pequeño bebe abrió lentamente unos preciosos ojos grandes y marrones muy oscuros. Este al ver al mayordomo extendió sus brazos. Walter lo sujeto delicadamente y llamo a integra.

-señorita mire esta niña.

En los ojos de integra se noto una mirada tierna que hacia años que ninguno veía.

-es preciosa. Dijo cargando con un poco de dificultad al infante.

-hay que ver si pasa la prueba de oro. Dijo Alucard burlonamente acercándose a el.

A comparación de los demás, este no lloro, solo se miraba con curiosidad al nosferatu.

-parece que paso, con una excelente nota. Comento integra.

El bebe oculto su cabeza en los pecho de integra, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Tuvieron que esperar al menos 1 o 2 horas para irse. Después de firmar muchas cosas y un gran interrogatorio, los tres salían de ese lugar ya con la niña en brazos de integra.

Cuando le preguntaron el nombre, las personas del lugar dijeron que no le habían puesto ningún nombre. Que era a su elección, ya en el auto Alucard tomo a la niña la miro a los ojos.

-tengo el nombre perfecto.

-cual?. Pregunto Walter.

-su nombre será Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul hellsing.

-por que rayos incluiste el Dracul?. Pregunto integra molesta.

Este solo sonrió burlonamente.-con el tiempo ya lo sabrás.

Ella solo soltó un bufido molesta.

Al llegar a la mansión, entraron y vieron a seras.

-buenos días. Saludo.

-buenos días, chica policía. Dijeron los tres.

-¿Por qué siguen llamándome chica policía?. Murmuro enojada. Tengo nombre.

Integra la miro indiferente, se acerco a ella.-seras, mira esta es otra persona a la que tendrás que proteger.

-q-que? Un bebe?. Pregunto seras confundida parpadeando.

-exacto.

Seras miro al bebe.-como se llama?.

-Alucard se encargo de ponerle nombre. Dijo un poco fría.

-usted maestro?. dijo seras mirando a Alucard. Y cual es?.

-Cecilia Marie Alexandra hellsing. Dijo integra salteando el Dracul.

-es Cecilia Marie Alexandra DRACUL hellsing, integra. Dijo Alucard burlonamente.

-pues para mi es hellsing. Dijo integra molesta yéndose hacia el cuarto de la niña.

--

**Ah!!!aca termina el primer capitulo!!!!**

**Gracias por su tiempo en leerlo. Si dejan comentarios tengan piedad de mi!!!!solo soy una novata pervertida!!!**


	2. una familia otra vez

Una familia otra vez…

Después de lidiar con montones de trabajos, integra se dio un tiempo para estar con su bebe. Salió de su oficina, y fue a parar en dos puertas muy bien decoradas, dentro de ellas una gran habitación, llena de peluches, juegos de te y muñecas. Estaba pintada de un color rosa muy claro con estrellas blancas. Pegado a este un baño, y también un balcón, todo el piso estaba alfombrado con una alfombra esponjosa. Ya habían pasado 3 meses.

Cecilia se encontraba en una ''sesión de fotos'' por parte de seras. Al parecer le gusto mucho la pequeña, y empezó primero a sacarle una y luego decenas de fotos. Hace ya 1 mes que la niña caminaba.

-buenos días seras. Dijo integra entrando.

Seras se sonrojo un poco.-buenos días sir integra, eh…este…yo…solo quería….

-oh, no te preocupes, no vendrá mal tener algunas fotos de ella por la casa. Contesto integra cargando a la niña.

-ok, sir integra.

-si, seras?.

-podría sacarle una foto con Cecilia?.

-si, supongo.

Integra primero se quito, el saco, la corbata y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa. Cargo a Cecilia y la puso en frente de su rostro, la niña sonrió al igual que ella. Seras tomo felizmente la fotografía. Ella noto que integra ya no parecía tan fría, a causa de la niña. Se sentó en un banquillo, cerca de integra, para su sorpresa ella empezó a hablar de temas diversos, por así decirlo. Parecían dos amigas, con un bebe que todo el tiempo les llamaba la atención.

La niña se quedo dormida después de un rato. Ya era de noche.

-me muero de hambre. Comento integra dejando al infante en la cuna con mucho cuidado.

-si, yo solo un poco.

-mejor iré a tomar un poco de te y volveré.

-si, yo mejor iré a practicar.

Las dos se fueron por caminos opuestos, integra ya con su te regreso a su interminable trabajo. Y seras fue a ver las prácticas de los gansos salvajes.

La niña se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, Alucard apareció de las sombras se apoyo en el barandal de la cuna.

-así que, tu seras la líder hellsing. Murmuro Alucard.

La niña empezó a abrir sus ojos, diviso a Alucard. Este unos momentos después sintió un horrible olor.

-niña del infierno, que diablos te pasa?. Dijo Alucard cubriéndose la boca.

La niña dio un grito y empiezo a llorar, extiende sus brazos. Alucard queda muy aturdido, había que cambiarle el pañal.

-no voy a cargarte, niña. Dijo Alucard molesto. Que demonios te han dado de comer?

Integra al escuchar tal chillido no duda en salir corriendo hacia la habitación del infante. Vaya sorpresa de le dio, Alucard alejándose de ella con la cara verde a causa del olor, la niña llorando sin cesar.

-Alucard que le hiciste?. Dijo integra cargando a la niña.-dios, tan rápido te ensuciaste?.

-como puedes cargar a esa criatura infernal?. Se sentía mareado.

Integra le cambia el pañal, y acuesta a la niña que calla al instante.-mejor?. Le pregunta dulcemente.

-ten tira esto. Dijo integra colocando en la manos del vampiro el pañal sucio.

Alucard estaba a punto de vomitar, con todas sus fuerzas resiste el olor y tira el pañal.

-vamos, no es para tanto, es solo un bebe. Dijo integra burlonamente, viendo como Alucard luchaba contra la peste.

-si, claro. Responde Alucard molesto.-me voy.

-un momento, Alucard. Lo detiene integra, tenia pensado jugarle algo, solo para divertirse.

-que?.

-cuida a la niña.

-que?! No hare eso. No cuidare a una maquina de suciedad funcionando cada 30 min.

Integra se acerco a el.-ni siquiera por esto. Dijo seductoramente besándolo.

Este la abrazo por la cintura.-por eso, lo que tú quieras, condesa. Responde finalmente.

-bueno, te dejo con ella, no la vayas a hacer llorar, tengo trabajo.

Integra se fue del lugar. Alucard después de eso tenía ganas de volver a morir. Como diablos dejo que integra lo contralara tan fácilmente?.

-puedo luchar contra el idiota del judas prist, pero cuidar a un bebe? Yo? El conde Vlad? Eso no es de vampiros.

-bueno mocosa, quedamos solo tu y yo, que quieres hacer?. Le pregunta Alucard cargando a la pequeña.-tengo una idea, pero ojala que integra no se enoje mucho. Tu que dices, ratita?.

Walter estaba en la oficina de integra, reportándole todo lo ocurrido.

-eso es todo, Walter?.

-si, señorita.

-hace rato que no escucho a Cecilia.

-quizás este durmiendo, sir.

-eso no me preocupa, me preocupa si fue correcto dejarla al cuidado de Alucard.

-estará bien, supongo mientras no decida sacarla a algún lado.

-mejor voy a ver como esta.

-muy bien, señorita.

Integra salió de la oficina y fue al cuarto del bebe.

-Alucard, esta todo en orden?. Pregunto asomando la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

Empezó a buscar por toda la habitación a la niña, en vano. -WALTER!!!.

-llamo señorita?.

-tu sabes donde esta Cecilia y ese cínico?. Pregunto molesta.

-que? No señorita no los he visto. Respondió pensando donde pudo a ver llevado a la pequeña.

-Alucard! Ven aquí enseguida!!. Grito integra al vacio, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Walter búscalos rápido, si me llego a enterar de que por culpa de Alucard Cecilia esta lastimada, me las va a pagar.

Walter salió rápido buscando por todos los cuartos. Integra hacia lo mismo, bajo a los sótanos y llamo a seras.

-seras, no has visto a Alucard o a mi hija?.

-al maestro? no señorita. Por que? Sucede algo?.

-la deje al cuidado de Alucard, por solo 1 hora y ahora no están ninguno de los dos.

-que?!. Dijo seras.

-búscalos y ni bien los encuentres llámame.

-si, señorita.

--

Mientras tanto en un parque de Londres…

-al parecer te gusta este lugar. Dijo Alucard sentado en una banca viendo como Cecilia caminaba por allí.

-me pregunto si integra estará enojada?. Tu que dices?. La niña le dedico una sonrisa.

Esta seguía caminando torpemente por allí y por allá, hasta que dio su cabeza contra un poste de luz. Alucard corrió rápidamente hacia ella, la niña no lloraba por si le sangraba su frente.

-mira, que para ser un bebe eres fuerte, bodoque. Dijo Alucard. -será mejor que volvamos, integra debe estar roja de la rabia. Pero primero hay que curarte, a Walter y integra les dará un infarto si te ven así.

--

En la mansión hellsing estaba en completo funcionamiento, con el único propósito de encontrar a la chiquilla. Revisaron todos los cuartos, los sótanos, el ático, los jardines, pero nada. Integra escupía fuego de rabia, salía de los sótanos cansada y furiosa, pero mas que nada preocupada. Cuando subió estaban seras y Walter.

-la encontraron?. Pregunto integra.

-no, sir.

-donde diablos se habrán metido?

Después de esta frase la puerta principal se abrió, dando a conocer a Alucard con la niña en brazos. Integra fue hacia ella y cargo a la niña.

-donde diablos estabas metido?!. Pregunto furiosa.

-solo la lleve de paseo. Dijo Alucard burlonamente.

-de paseo? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba al no encontrar a mi hija?!.

-bueno, cálmate no es para tanto.

Integra noto que Cecilia tenia una curita en el medio de la frente.-por que tiene una curita en su frente?.

-bueno, resulta que la lleve al parque y se dio la cabeza contra un poste de luz.

-por que no tienes cuidado? Te la encargue para que la cuides, no para que ande llena de lastimaduras.

Walter y seras, observaban divertidos por las escenas de esos dos. Y como seguían peleando

-parecen marido y mujer. Comento Walter con una pequeña sonrisa.

-es verdad. Respondió seras. Nunca conocí ese lado paternal del maestro.

Integra se llevo a niña a su cuarto, la sentó en su cama, se cambio su traje por un pijama de dos piezas.

-oye, quieres dormir aquí hoy?. Le pregunto integra a la niña, ella asintió.

Coloco un mameluco a su hija y se acostó en su cama, abrazando a la niña.

En los sótanos seras se encontró con Alucard.

-maestro.

-que quieres chica policía?

-mire esto, hace unos días tome varias fotos de la pequeña. Respondió seras dándole a Alucard unas fotos.

Estaba en muchas formas, había en total unas 15 fotos. Se dibujo una sonrisa paterna en la cara del vampiro.

-son buenas, chica policía cuando eras humana podrías haber sido fotógrafa.

-gracias maestro. Dijo un poco sonrojada.-quiere alguna?.

-una fotografía? Hum… Me quedare con una, esta. Dijo Alucard tomando la foto de integra con Cecilia.

-si, esa es muy bonita. Comento seras.

-chica policía, te has alimentado correctamente?. Dijo Alucard mirando fijamente a seras.

-eh…este…yo…si… mintió seras aun, no tomaba sangre, hace ya varias semanas.

-¡¡no mientas, ve aliméntate correctamente como Satanás manda, draculina!!. Ordeno Alucard.

-siii, maestro. Dijo seras un poco molesta.

Seras se fue a su cuarto y miro la sangre por unas cuantas horas.

-okey, solo unas veces probé sangre, ahora tendré que hacerlo por una estricta orden del maestro. Dijo para si la mujer policía, probando la sangre.

-mejor dejo aquí, mañana es sábado y según lo que me comento sir integra presentaran a Cecilia, frente a la reina y los tipos de la redonda. Pensó ya acostada en su ataúd.

En otra parte de la mansión integra quedo profundamente dormida junto a Cecilia. Esta se aferraba a su madre postiza. Alucard apareció en las sombras, estuvo mirándolas por varias horas, mas tarde de despojo de sus gruesas vestimentas. Solo con su pantalón y la camisa con unos botones desabrochados. Se tapo con las finas sabanas de seda, así dejando a Cecilia en medio de el y integra.

A la mañana siguiente...

Integra giro aun dormida y sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hija. Pero atrás de esta sintió el cuerpo de otra persona, era muy frio y supo que era Alucard.

-¡¡KKYYYAAAAAAA!!!. Grito integra asustada abriendo los ojos.

-shhhhhh….la vas a despertar. Dijo Alucard despertando. Señalando a Cecilia.

-que diablos haces aquí?. Dijo en susurro.

-me dio sueño y decidí dormir aquí.

-dios, cuando será el día que no parezcas un maldito pervertido?

Alucard solo rio y sonrió. Cecilia empezó a abrir sus ojos, vio con mucho detenimiento a Alucard y integra, esta la sentó en la cama.

-mira, ya despertó. Dijo integra sentándose junto a ella.

-con el grito que diste cualquiera hubiera despertado. Dijo Alucard burlonamente sentándose enfrente de ella.

-que chistoso.

-hoy es vienen los tipos de la mesa redonda?.

-si, también su majestad para conocer a Cecilia.

-oh…la reina, cuando y donde será dicha reunión?.

-no es gracioso. Sera hoy en la tarde y en los jardines de la mansión. Acaso tu asistirás?.

-como no abría de hacerlo, después de todo ella ya me considera su padre.

-como quieras. Dijo integra levantándose y yendo a su closet.

-y tu que dices, bodoque? Quieres que vaya?. Dijo Alucard tomando a Cecilia.

Ella solo rio y aplaudió torpemente.

-parece que quiere que yo vaya. Dijo Alucard cuando integra salía del closet.

-ve entonces. Ya me voy tengo trabajo, hazme un favor y cámbiala.

Alucard se puso de pie.- muy bien, mi condesa. Dijo seductoramente y besándola.

-si que eres pervertido. Dijo integra besándolo otra vez y también besando la frente de la niña.

-respecto a ti, el mas pervertido.

--

**Ah!!!!aqui termina el segundo capitulo!!!!!**

**Que al fin pude terminar…**


	3. estamos casados

Estamos casados…

Integra fue a su oficina, reviso unos papeles y luego fue a los jardines para revisar que todo estuviera en orden para la presentación. Allí todo estaba perfectamente decorado, había una mesa larga con bocadillos y ponche. Había una mesa un poco apartada, ya que allí pondrían los regalos del pequeño regalo del cielo.

En la habitación de integra, Alucard salía arrastrándose del baño.

-engendro del demonio que rayos te pasa?. Dijo Alucard que había vomitado a causa de intentar cambiarla.- yo no puedo hacer esto.

Salió rápidamente y busco a Walter, este se encontraba ordenando los papeles de integra.

-Walter. Dijo Alucard aun con la cara verde.

-dios, Alucard que te a pasado?. Pregunto el mayordomo.

-esa, maldita niña, la peste es insoportable, integra me pidió que la cambiara pero, ese bebe hizo que vomitara.

-mira, que se nota que aun eres un vampiro. Dijo Walter saliendo.

Este se dirigió a la habitación de Cecilia, que se encontraba llorando. Cambio su pañal, y le enseño a Alucard como cambiar a un bebe.

-ves? No es tan difícil como tú dices que es. Dijo el shinagami burlonamente.

-eso es lo que tu crees, no tienes un olfato de perro.

-por suerte.

-me iré a dormir. Dijo finalmente Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras.

Walter, baño a ese pequeño ser y cambio el mameluco de la infanta por un vestido rosa de cuello, puños blancos. Y unos zapatos negros con medias blancas, sujeto su cabello en dos coletas con moños rojos.

-listo princesa, te gusta?. Pregunto Walter al infante este le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Salieron a los jardines que se encontraba integra.

-señorita.

-si?

-la niña ya esta lista.

-oh…estas preciosa. Dijo integra cargando al bebe. Bien hecho Walter.

-gracias, señorita.

-Alucard pudo cambiar a la niña?

-en realidad no, vomito. Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa burlona. Así que me pidió que la cambiara por el.

Integra rio, mirando a la niña.-verdad que Alucard es idiota?.

-sir, los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento, creo que debería cambiarse.

-si, ahora lo hare. Dijo integra yéndose hacia la mansión con Cecilia.

Entro en su cuarto sentó en medio de su cama a la criatura. Se dio una ducha rápida, y vistió con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas. Tenía finos breteles un poco ajustado hasta sus caderas, donde terminaba suelto. Junto con unas sandalias muy elegantes del mismo color, acomodo su cabello y se coloco un sombrero blanco de copa ancha, con una rosa roja. Pero no sin sus infaltables guantes blancos con su collar de cruz.

-te gusta nena?. Pregunto integra cargando a su hija.

Alucard apareció en las sombras, no vestía como siempre. En lugar de sus pesadas ropas, tenia un traje color canela con una corbata gris. Parecía un completo humano, ni una pisca de vampiro, aunque tenía puestas sus gafas rojas.

-integra estas muy hermosa. Dijo Alucard apareciendo en las sombras.

-gracias. Dijo integra dándose vuelta, quedo atónita de cómo estaba Alucard.-que rayos tienes puesto?.

-te gusta? Un traje para acompañarte, condesa. Dijo cargando a la niña.-tu también estas bonita bodoque.

-si, me gusta pareces un humano, ya es hora de bajar. Dijo integra tomando la mano de Alucard y saliendo.

Cuando bajaron a los jardines, ya habían llegado los invitados con la reina. Integra tomo a la niña y fue allí.

-buenos días. Saludo integra a un grupo de integrantes de la mesa redonda.

Estos quedaron estupefactos, integra Hellsing con un vestidoy un bebe? Pero con un vestido? Un vestido?

-buenos días, sir integra. Saludo penwood.-hay que admitir que parece una madre.

-gracias. Respondió integra secamente.

-esta es la niña?. Pregunto sir Islands.

-si, es ella. Respondió integra.

-sir integra. Llamo la reina detrás de ella.

-si, su majestad?. Dijo integra dándose vuelta y caminando hacia ella.

-esta es la niña?.

-si.

-vaya, es muy hermosa. Alago la reina cargando a la chiquilla. Hasta parece que tiene el aire de un Hellsing. Como la nombro?.

-su nombre es Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul Hellsing. Dijo una voz detrás de integra, era Alucard.

Integra se sonrojo por completo.-es hellsing. Dijo nerviosa.

-sir integra Alucard, y ustedes estaban unidos debieron haberlo dicho. Dijo burlonamente la reina.

-no su majestad, el no es nada mío, solo mi sirviente.

-eso lo arreglaremos mas tarde sir integra. Dijo la reina dándole el bebe a integra.

Integra de dio el bebe a seras, ella lo coloco en un sillón rosa esponjado. Desde ese punto todos podían verla, mirando a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Alucard e integra se paseaban por allí y por allá, como los anfitriones.

Se fueron algunos invitados, solo quedaron la reina, sir Islands, sir penwood y otras personas. Pasado un rato largo, la niña bajo de su asiento. Tratando de caminar sin tambalearse logro hacerlo, casi cae de espaldas, pero seras antes de caer la sostuvo y se volvió a parar.

Y así empezó a dar pasos derechos, hacia integra. Esta se agacho y extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa, lo mismo hizo la pequeña. Camino un corto trecho antes de tropezarse y caer en brazos de su madre. Todos los miraron con una sonrisa, y en algunos casos una sonrisa forzada.

-bien hecho, preciosa. Dijo integra alzando y tomando una de las manos del bebe.

Alucard se acerco a integra y tomo su cintura.-al fin caminas correctamente, bodoque. Integra se sonrojo pero se sintió a gusto, como si estuviera formando parte de una familia otra vez.

Todos se acercaron a ella felicitándola. Lo que le decían era: bien hecho, muy bien princesa. Y cosas por el estilo. Al final se acerco la reina que cargo a la niña.

-que lista eres, bonita. Sir integra.

-si, su majestad?.

-usted, a demostrado que puede ser una madre devota.

-gracias.

-este bebe seria, mas que nada una prueba para usted. Se nota que la quiere mucho y usted a ella, seria capaz de elegirla como su próxima heredera?.

-por supuesto. Dijo integra con una sonrisa.

La reina miro a la niña.-ella, ya es tu madre y dime quien es tu padre?. La niña miro y extendió sus pequeños brazos, hacia Alucard.

-parece Sr. Alucard, que la niña lo considera su padre. Usted se haría cargo de ella como si verdaderamente lo fuera?.

-por supuesto su majestad. Dijo Alucard cargando a la niña.- ves bodoque? ahora si somos familia.

-ahora la niña llevara el apellido Dracul, seria como si ustedes dos estuvieran casados.

Integra se sonrojo por completo, la reina en una ocasión le propuso a integra, hacer un matrimonio legal con Alucard, pero nunca respondió. Alucard le dio el bebe a seras.-su majestad, yo…

-no diga nada sir hellsing, ya no pueden engañar a esta anciana, hoy y en el futuro para toda Inglaterra serán el Sr. y la Sra. Hellsing o el Sr. y la Sra. Dracul. Y ella será su hija, lady Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul Hellsing.

-gracias, su majestad ,puedo?. Dijo Alucard.

Integra no entendió del todo la ultima palabra.

-si, Alucard después de todo ya están casados.

Alucard tomo de la cintura a integra y la beso delicadamente. Ella solo toco su pecho y tomo su mano. Pero ese beso fue cubierto gracias al sombrero de copa ancha de integra.

Al finalizar esta escena de amor, Cecilia fue caminando hasta ellos. Integra la cargo con una sonrisa.

-ahora seras por siempre mi preciosa hija. La heredera de hellsing, seras la mejor líder que hayamos tenido.

-los felicito mucho, señores hellsing. Dijo la reina. Bueno, a sido una velada encantadora, pero tengo que volver a casa, buenas noches.

-buenas noches, su majestad.

La reina se fue junto con los otros invitados. Los integrantes de la organización hellsing, entraron a la mansión y fueron a la biblioteca, el sitio más cómodo de la morada. Walter sirvió dos tazas de te y dos copas de sangre.

-aquí tiene señora integra. Dijo Walter dándole una taza de te.

-gracias, Walter.

-maestro.

-que quieres chica policía?.

-donde esta la niña?.

Los ojos del vampiro, del mayordomo y de la líder se abrieron como platos. A Alucard se de salió la sangre por la nariz.

-rayos!.

Salieron los cuatro a buscar a la pequeña criatura. Fueron a su cuarto, pero no estaba, la buscaron alrededor de la mansión, y nada. Walter fue a buscarla en la cocina, primero no vio nada, pero luego diviso un bulto rosa con coletas.

-señorita!. Dijo Walter alzándola. Donde rayos estaba metida?.

Esta le sonrió, en sus brazos tenia un bulto negro.-que tienes allí? Bajo a la niña y se quedo con dicho bulto.

-un gato?. Dijo Walter desconcertado.-de donde lo sacaste?.

Era un pequeño gato negro, que la niña después de que los mayores fueran a la biblioteca. Salió a pasear, en su camino se encontró con un pequeño gato negro que lo cargo y llevo a la casa. Walter llevo rápidamente a la niña y al felino con sus padres.

-gracias a dios, que estas bien. Suspiro integra aliviada cargando a su hija. Donde la encontraste Walter?.

-estaba en la cocina junto con esto. Dijo el mayordomo mostrando en minino bebe.

-un gato?. Dijo seras tomándolo. Encima es negro.

-acaso eres supersticiosa, chica policía?. Dijo Alucard burlonamente.

-n-no pero de donde lo saco?.

-al parecer mientras nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca, ella bajo y fue al jardín. Dijo Walter.

-Marie, quieres conservar el gatito?. Pregunto integra dulcemente mirando a su hija. Ella asintió rápidamente.

-muy bien bodoque, todo tuyo. Dijo Alucard.

A las 2:00 a.m todos se fueron a dormir, excepto seras que solo daba vueltas en su ataúd leyendo Cosmopolitan. Integra y Alucard acostaron a Cecilia y pusieron al pequeño gato junto a ella.

-buenas noches, princesa. Saludo Alucard.

-buenas noches, Marie que descanses.

La niña se durmió al instante, integra ya en su habitación con su pijama, se acostó. Rápidamente sintió la presencia del vampiro.

-Alucard.

-dime.

-puedes dormir aquí si quieres, después de todo ahora estamos casados.

Alucard apareció en las sombras con una extraña pijama.

-que tienes puesto?.

-no te gusta?, tiene pequeños murciélagos, por que soy un vampiro.

-si, me parece graciosa.

Alucard se acostó al lado de integra la beso apasionadamente, acariciando su cuerpo y empezando a desabrochar su pijama.

-conde.

-que necesitas, condesa?.

-aun…aun no quiero perderla. Aun no me place acostarme contigo, aunque estemos casados.

-si, mi condesa no quiero hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad.

-a veces pareces un loco psicópata y otras alguien muy paciente y comprensivo.

Alucard solo rio, tiro del cuerpo de integra apoyándolo en su pecho. Estuvieron hablando y peleando ligeramente hasta quedarse dormidos.

Hace ya 1 semana que integra y Alucard, se fueron se viaje para concretar unas cosas de la mesa redonda. En ese tiempo seras, hizo como la niñera de la hija de su maestro. Volverían en unas cuantas horas. Ella se encontraba jugando con Cecilia. (Ya ahí pasaron 2 meses).

-entonces, colocas el techo de la casa así, y listo! Ya armas tu propia casa de muñecas. Dijo seras a Cecilia con una sonrisa.

Esta de devolvió la sonrisa con una pequeña risita.

-quieres tomar algo, princesa? La niña asintió.

Seras tomo de la mano a Cecilia y fueron a la cocina. Ella le preparo leche con chocolate y unas galletas. La niña lo devoro casi al instante.

-vaya, creo que tenias hambre.

La niña tomaba tranquilamente la leche, de su taza con algo que seras le regalo ''la pajilla loca'', el mayordomo apareció en dicha cocina.

-señorita victoria como esta la niña?.

-muy bien, Walter, tenia hambre.

-que le dio?.

-algo que yo se que a los niños les encanta, leche con chocolate y galletas.

-señorita victoria, déjeme recordarle que la niña aun no puede comer chocolate, es pequeña podría hacerle mucho daño. Dijo Walter mirando fijamente a la mujer policía. Pero no es nada grave si solo comió un poco.

Seras hizo una mueca de espanto, la chiquilla había comido mas la mitad de una barra gigante de chocolate.-preciosa, creo que es mejor que cortemos ahí. Dijo seras nerviosa quitándole la barra a Cecilia.

Esta estaba a punto de llorar y aturdirlos a los dos, abrió su boca para dejar el grito. Pero en vez de eso escucho un auto y personas hablando, supo que eran sus padres.

-nos salvaron los amos. Dijo seras yendo hacia la entrada junto con Walter.

Cecilia salió corriendo con los dientes llenos de chocolate, vio a integra y Alucard entrar. Salto hacia su madre.

-mamá!!. Grito la niña abrazándola.

Integra la miro sorprendida ella era su primera palabra.- muy bien hecho, Ceci!!! Tu primera palabra!

Alucard sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.-ya era hora bodoque!.

-bienvenidos. Dijo Walter.

-buenas tardes. Dijo seras.

-Walter, tienes que escuchar esto!. Dijo Alucard tomando a Cecilia.-anda linda, dile.

-mamá!.

La cara del mayordomo se ilumino al igual que la de seras.

-puedes decir otra cosa?. Pregunto integra.

-si!. La niña señalo a Walter. -Waaallteeelll.

-bien hecho, princesa. Alago Walter con una sonrisa.

La niña miro a Alucard.-papá!. Alucard sonrió mucho más que antes.

Seras se acerco a la niña y la miro a los ojos.-a ver, di seras, SEEE-RAASS.

La pequeña la miro sin comprender, la señalo y dijo: tica politia.

Solo se dibujo una mueca en la cara de seras.-no es justo, me quede sin nombre.

--

**Bueno gente!!!Tanto tiempo sin vernos!!!**

**Aquí señores y señoras. Otakus y no Otakus emos y floggers. etc. etc. **

**Aquí termina este adorable capitulo!!!!! Hasta la próxima!!!**


	4. desep de cumpleaños, entro al sotano?

Deseo de cumpleaños…

Esa noche, en la casa hellsing se respiraba un aire de fiesta. Seras, Alucard, integra, Walter y Pip (que se re coló en la historia) festejaban el cumpleaños núm.3 de la heredera hellsing. Estaban en el comedor.

-apaga las luces, Walter. Dijo integra.

-pide un deseo. Dijo seras.

Cecilia estaba vestida con un vestido rojo y su largo cabello hecho en dos trenzas. Para soplar, junto mucho aire y soplo con todas sus fuerzas, aun no hablaba del todo bien, pero se le entendía con facilidad. Se volvieron a prender las luces, integra dio un beso en la frente a Cecilia.

-que deseaste?. Pregunto Pip.

-algo que solo me pueden dar mis papis. Dijo Cecilia.

-que cosa?. Pregunto Alucard.

-quieren sabelo?. Pregunto la niña, los demás asintieron.

-UN HEMANITO!!. Dijo la infanta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-que?!. Dijeron Alucard e integra al mismo tiempo escupiendo sus bebidas.

-que tiene de laro?, me lo darán vedad?. Dijo Cecilia poniendo su carita de ''chanta'' por así decirlo, ya que siempre con eso le daban todo lo que ella quería.

-ya lo veremos, ahora mejor abre tus regalos. Dijo Alucard poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

La niña bajo de su asiento y subió a otro en la punta opuesta. Allí había muchos regalos, de partes distintas de la reina, la nobleza, etc. Miro entusiasmada todos los paquetes, y comenzó a abrir y sorprenderse con cada unos de ellos. Primero abrió uno de los grandes forrado de militar.

-tiene papel milital, hum…es de Pip!.

-adivinaste.

La niña lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente y descubrió un oso panda de felpa gigante.-un oso!!. Grito entusiasmada. -gacias, Pip esta genial!.

Fue abriendo los regalos, le regalaron cadenas con dijes de oro y plata, juegos de mesa, muñecas y peluches. Hasta que quedaron tres, el sus padres, el de Walter, y el de seras.

-este tiene un papel lojo, con un moño azul. Es el de mamá y papá!. Dijo y abrió el paquete, había un gran hotel de muñecas, (para que los locos de los padres le dieron el mas caro, era el mas caro del todo el país, con piscina, spa, muñecas y todo, son re horteros xD). Tenía varios pisos y media un poco más de un metro.-es el hotel 5 estrellas de cindy maxpower!! Dijo emocionada la niña. Gacias mamá y papá, me encanta!!

El siguiente fue en de seras.-hum…este tiene papel billante, con un moño rosado, es el de la chica policía!!.

Abrió delicadamente el envío, era una muñeca cindy maxpower, con el vestidor completo.( seras quería pegarse un tiro, cuando lo compro, el segundo mas caro de Inglaterra, son re horteros).-la muñeca cindy maxpower con su vestidor completo!!. Gacias seras!!

El ultimo era el de Walter, era un gran paquete.-este tiene papel rosa y un moño blanco, es el de Waltel. La niña abrió el obsequio, era set completo de cindy va de compras- es el set completo de cindy maxpower va de compas en parís!! Creí que se habían agotado! Gacias Waltel!!.

-de nada, señorita feliz cumpleaños. Dijo Walter. Mire en la sección de peluquería por favor, allí esta, otro regalo.

Cecilia lo miro confundida, miro en la parte del salón de peluquería. Había en medio un collar con una cruz de plata igual al de integra. -wow, es precioso, gacias Waltel! . Mamá me lo pones?.

Integra corrió el cabello de su hija y le puso el collar.-ya esta listo hija.

-comemos pastel?.

-claro. Respondió integra con una sonrisa.

Comieron pastel, excepto claro seras, Alucard y integra que se agrego un mes atrás. Ellos tomaron sangre, antes de cortar el pastel, Cecilia dio un gran mordisco al pastel blanco, dejando sus pequeños dientes marcados.

-hija, compórtate. Regaño integra.

-lo siento, mami. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa llena de crema y chocolate.

Mas tarde los cuatro quedaron charlando, y Cecilia quedo dormida en las piernas de integra.

-creo que mejor la iré a acostar. Dijo integra levantándola.

-muy bien. Dijo Alucard.

Integra llevo a Cecilia profundamente dormida a su cuarto. Desato su cabello y le puso su pijama, la acostó y miro por un rato. Hace ya 1 año que tenía que usar lentes.

-vaya, cualquiera hubiera dicho que nos une nuestra sangre y genes. Pero a nosotras nos une algo más fuerte mi pequeña. Murmuro integra saliendo.

Fue al comedor pero no había nadie allí, supuso que era hora de dormir. Fue a su habitación Alucard la esperaba.

-buenas noches. Dijo besándola.

-buenas noches, Alucard.

Integra fue a su closet y se vistió con su pijama. Se recostó al lado de Alucard.

-en que piensas?. Pregunto Alucard.

-tu lees mentes, deberías saberlo.

-si, pero ahora quiero preguntártelo directamente, en que piensas?.

-en el deseo de cumpleaños de Cecilia.

-si, verdaderamente me impacto saber que quería un hermanito. Y vas a dárselo?. Dijo Alucard tocando el vientre de integra.-yo podría ayudarte.

- quizás si, no quiero que este sola.

-entonces?.

- si, yo quedara embarazada como nacerá el niño? Podría tener daños. O peor aun nacer muerto. Recuerda que los embarazos de un vampiro con otro vampiro son escasas las posibilidades de que nazcan con vida. No soportaría un dolor así.

-eso es con los vampiros y humanos.

-nunca me percate de eso.

-si, se nota, entonces?.Dijo Alucard besándola.

-entonces no tengo nada de que oponerme. Dijo integra dándole un beso.

Ambos podrían decirse que tuvieron una noche llena de…lujuria y pasión (bueno lo pongo así para no incomodar a algunos lectores). A la mañana siguiente, integra despertaba desnuda al lado de Alucard. Se acomodo en sus brazos y volvió a dormir.

A las 9:00 a.m., la pequeña heredera Dracul despertaba. Se sentía terriblemente mal, ya que la noche anterior comió más de ¼ del enorme pastel. Despertó con su gato al lado suyo, cuando supo hablar un poco mejor, le coloco nombre uno que para las personas era raro, pero su padre lo nombraba seguido, Lucifer.

-me siento mal. Decía la niña al gato, colocándose sus lentes, se había levantado 2 veces en la noche para vomitar.

-miau. Respondió el gato ronroneando.

-cleo que ya bajare a desayunar, Waltel sabá que despeté?.

La niña de cabellos negros, bajo en compañía de su gato. Se dirigió a la cocina, Walter estaba allí, leyendo el periódico, enfrente suyo había un desayuno.

-buenos días, Waltel. Dijo la chiquilla entrando en pijama.

-buenos días, señorita, su desayuno. Dijo el mayordomo colocando un desayuno enfrente de ella.

Solo por hoy, Walter supuso que estaría enferma. Su desayuno se componía de un te de hierbas, con tostadas y un jugo de naranja. La niña miro extrañada el desayuno, no le resultaba tan apetitoso como siempre, generalmente se componía de leche con bizcochos o leche con cereales.

-Waltel.

-si, señorita?.

-y mi desayuno?

-es ese.

La infanta lo miro.-pero po que es tan…saluable?.

-señorita, usted ayer comió casi la mitad de su pastel. Si come algo así hoy, se enfermara, además esta creciendo, tiene que comer saludablemente.

-esta bien. Dijo Cecilia con pucheros. El tipo solo rio.

-mamá y papá?.

-sus padres están descansando.

-po que tanto? Hace ya más de un mes, que mamá y papá siempre duemen hata que se pone de noche.

Walter tenia que mentirle, aun no tenia edad para saber sobre vampiros y demonios.-es que sus padres trabajaron hasta antes que usted se levantara. Ósea que hace solo 2 horas que están durmiendo, trabajan mucho y cuando descansan se les va el tiempo y cuando despiertan ya esta atardeciendo.

-wow…que complejo, vedad?.

-es verdad señorita.

-ya temine.

-pero no termino con lo que hay en su cara, tenga. Dijo Walter dándole un pañuelo.

-oh, lo siento. Respondió la pequeña limpiando su boca. Waltel, hoy que hare?.

-como que hará?.

-me refiero si tengo que ir a algún lado.

-no, señorita.

-entonces me abuliré, puedo ir al jadín? Lucifer ya termino de desayunar.

-si, señorita pero tenga cuidado. Más tarde iré a buscarla para su lección de piano.

-bueno Walter, vamos Lucy. Dijo Cecilia levantando al gato.

Esta fue a su cuarto y se visto. Salió al jardín, comenzando por primero perseguir a su gato por todo el lugar. Pero al alcanzarlo se encontró con unas grandes rejas, custodiadas por dos guardias, supuso que era la entrada trasera.

Abrió la puerta que hizo un gran ruido. Los guardias se dieron vuelta rápidamente, estaban por disparar, pero se dieron cuenta de que solo era una simple niña.

-hola. Dijo tímida y dulcemente.

-hola, que haces aquí?. Pregunto unos de los soldados amablemente, supuso que era la hija de integra.

-yo, nada. Solo juego con mi gato.

-que lindo gato tienes.

-gacias, se llama Lucifer.

-que nombre extraño.

-no es etaño, mi papi lo nombra casi todo el tiempo.

-oh, ya veo.

-que hay detás de las puetas?.

-nada, peque solo los jardines.

-oh, yo pensé que estaba la ciudad.

-no, eso esta para allá. Dijo el soldado señalando al frente de la casa.

-wow.

-señorita. Dijo una voz, era Walter.- buenos días, Ferguson.

-buenos días, Walter. Respondió el soldado.-ella es la hija de la señora hellsing?.

-exacto.

-debo decir que se parecen.

-si, es verdad. Señorita ya es hora de su clase.

-si, Walter, vamos Lucy.

Ambos fueron a la mansión, y entraron en un cuarto. Solo tenía un pupitre y un piano al lado, aunque tenía algunos estantes con libros. Allí esperaba una chica de cabello pelirrojo con ojos cafés.

-hola Rosalía. Dijo Cecilia entrando.

-hola querida. Respondió la chica.

-bueno, las dejare solas. Dijo Walter y se retiro.

-bien, que haremos hoy?. Pregunto ansiosa Cecilia.

-hoy mi niña, aprenderemos como tocar una pieza sencilla.

-una pieza? Ósea que ya podre practicar?.

-si, muy bien empecemos.

-si!.

En toda la mansión solo se escuchaba el sonido de un antiguo piano, este tocaba la canción de navidad, tocada por la niña hellsing. Después de 2 horas, ambas salían de la casa.

-adiós Rosalía! Hasta la semana que viene!.

-si, adiós.

Cecilia volvió a entrar en la mansión hellsing, le gustaba vagar y descubrir nuevos pasillos. Pero ese día algo más atrajo su atención, el sótano.

-papa dice que no hay nada allí, que solo hay habitaciones para los sodados como la chica policía. Nunca ente, pero vamo a ver a hay esatamente allí. Murmuro Cecilia a su gato.

--

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo! Lo tuve que cortar acá por que sino no terminaba mas!! Pobrecito Word. Jeje! Hasta la próxima!**


	5. sangre interpuesta

Ella un nosferatu?

Este se adelanto, y entro primero a los sótanos seguido de Cecilia. La niña sintió un escalofrió al entrar, siguió curiosamente hasta llegar al final. Allí se encontraba una silla con respaldar alto, al lado una mesa con una botella y dos copas. Lo peor, es que por descuido de Alucard dejo encima de dicha mesa su Jackal y su casull 454.

La niña miro con detenimiento las armas, sabia que eran. Parecían muy pesadas, pero ella tomo primero con una mano la Jackal y con la otra la casull. Para ella le resulto muy liviana como plumas.

-yo pensé que serian pesadas. Pensaba la niña mientras salía con dichas armas balanceándolas por toda la casa.

Mientras tanto Alucard e integra despertaban.

Integra saco sus brazos del cuello del vampiro y vio el despertador cerca de ella.

-parece es que esta cosa se descompuso. Dijo tomando el reloj y bostezando.

-que se descompuso?. Pregunto Alucard con voz de dormido.

-no, nada solo el despertador. Respondió integra besándolo.

-como la pasaste anoche?.

-mejor que nunca. Y tu?.

-he tenido mejores. Dijo apoyándose encima de ella en un tono burlón.

-que?.

-no te preocupes, solo era una broma. Fue una la segunda mejor noche de toda mi vida como humano y como vampiro. Dijo en tono pícaro y besándola.

-y cual fue la primera?. Pregunto integra con el mismo tono.

-la primera fue cuando te quite tu virginidad, integra.

-lo suponía, pero solo fue hace 1 mes. Alucard.

-si?.

-. Me sigues amando?.

-jure que siempre te iba a amar. Y repongo esa promesa,_ I love, Integra hellsing, siempre lo dije y siempre lo diré._ Y tu me seguirás amando?.

-Alucard tu fuiste el primero que me atrapo. El hombre de quien me enamore. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, Alucard._ I love you._ Dijo integra besándolo.

Ambos se levantaron y vistieron, se quedaron charlando un poco, de pronto escucharon unos pasos de pequeños zapatitos que retumbaban y con alegre canto.

-_diez elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro elefante, once elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

-jeje, ese canto es inconfundible. Dijo Alucard burlonamente.

-si, se a estado obsesionando con esa canción. Respondió integra.

-la chica policía, no tendría que habérsela dicho.

Ambos salían de su alcoba y vieron a Cecilia caminado por el pasillo con las armas de Alucard. Alucard corrió hacia ella y se las quito.

-de donde sacaste esto?. Pregunto severamente.

-que ocurre Alucard?. Pregunto integra poniéndose al lado suyo.

-mira esto. Respondió enseñándole las armas. Estaba con esto balanceándolas por toda la casa.

-Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul hellsing!! De donde sacaste esto?. Pregunto molesta integra.

-dámelas! Son mías! Yo las enconté!. Dijo Cecilia alzando los brazos para alcanzar las armas en manos de Alucard.

-esto no es un juguete. De donde las sacaste?. Pregunto molesto Alucard mientras guardaba las armas en su gabardina.

-responde. Exigió integra.

-las enconté en el sótano. Dijo Cecilia con pucheros. Pelo que tienen de malo jugal con elas?.

-que tiene de malo?, son armas muy pesadas para que alguien como tu las pueda manejar, están hechas para defenderse no para jugar con ellas. Dijo Alucard en un tono severo.

La niña solo bufo.-no es juto. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Alucard, un momento. Dijo integra arrodillándose frente a Cecilia.

-que?. Dijo la niña mirándola.

-tu cargabas las armas?.

-si.

-te parecieron pesadas?.

-no, son muy livanas mamá.

Integra se levanto y miro a Alucard.

-muy bien, no vuelvas a tocarlas de acuerdo? Ve a tu habitación. Dijo Alucard ya calmado.

-esta bien. Respondió Cecilia yendo a su habitación.

Los padres se miraron mutuamente.

-Alucard.

-que?

-ella podía levantar tus armas sin ningún problema. Pero pesan más de 16kg cada una.

-te refieres a que ella podría ser un nosferatu?. Dijo Alucard.

-puede ser, solo mírala, puede cargar tus armas.

-hay que investigar sobre su familia. Dijo Alucard dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

-llamare al orfanato para que me den información. Dijo integra yendo a su oficina.

Ya en su oficina llamo al orfanato.

-buenas noches, orfanato de Londres?. Contesto una chica, la misma recepcionista (ver capitulo 1).

-buenas noches, perdone llamar a estas horas, pero quisiera hablar con la directora del orfanato. Dijo integra.

-con Camila Villareal? Si, un momento.

Integra tuvo que soportar la molesta música de llamada de espera. Pero mientras tanto llamo a Walter, este acudió al instante. Le comento lo ocurrido.

-señora integra, creo que ya no cabe la…

Integra le hizo una seña que espere, después de 10 largos min, volvían a hablar.

-habla Villareal. Dijo una voz de una señora. Quien es?.

-soy integra hellsing, quisiera hablar con usted, le incomodaría venir esta noche u otro día?.

-para que?.

-vera, hace 4 años yo adopte una niña, quisiera hablarle de ella.

-hubo algún problema?.

-no es eso.

-muy bien.

-dentro de 10 min estará un coche esperándola, la llevara a la casa hellsing.

-muy bien, hasta entonces.

-hasta entonces. Dijo integra y colgó.

-entonces?. Pregunto Walter.

-la directora del orfanato vendrá y me explicara sobre ella.

-señorita, déjeme decirle que podría haber una mínima posibilidad.

-de que Walter?.

-de que haya una unión sanguínea entre ella y la familia hellsing.

-que?!.

-así como lo oye, vera la niña se esta haciendo parecida muy parecida a usted, sin mencionar las mismas actitudes y emociones de un hellsing.

-pero…

-sir integra, para mi un hellsing es inconfundible. Dijo el mayordomo mirándola paternalmente.

Integra suspiro.-por todo es tan complicado?.

Afuera de la oficina de integra se empezaron a escuchar muchos saltos, las dos personas supieron de quien se trataba.

-_pala pepalal una lica ensalada, se necesitan: tomate, lechuga, sal, aceite, limón, picante, picante, picante!1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11!!. _ Decía la niña hasta que se escucho un gran ruido con un grito.

Walter y integra salieron al momento. Vieron a la niña sentada en el piso con una soga de saltar enredada en su cuerpo.

-Cecilia!. Dijo integra preocupada levantando a la niña.-estas bien?.

-si mami!. Respondió la niña con la soga enredada en su cuerpo. Vithe? Ahora batí mi recold! Llegue a 11 picantes!. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-que bueno, pero te sacare esto estas muy enredada, hija.

Entre integra y Walter desenredaron a Cecilia, tocaron a la puerta. Walter fue a abrir, se encontraba una señora delgada, bonita de unos 40 años pelo castaño de ojos verdes. Miro muy coquetamente a Walter.

-mansión hellsing, que necesita?. Pregunto indiferente.

-vengo a ver a la señora hellsing. Dijo y murmuro a Walter.-por cierto, soy soltera.

-no me sorprende. Pensó Walter.

-sígame por aquí.

-si. Respondió la señora.

Walter subió las escaleras seguido de la señora (que en el camino le tiraba la re onda a Walter, y no paraba de mirarle…we…dejémoslo a la imaginación xD), caminaron por el largo pasillo. Cecilia salía de la oficina de su madre.

-Waltel. Dijo la niña con la soga de saltar en sus manos.

-si, señorita?. Respondió el mayordomo.

-ya es hora cenal?, .

-no aun, señorita, cenara después de que sus padres tengan una reunión. Contesto el mayordomo cargando a la niña.

Esta miro detenidamente la señora Villareal. La señora solo le sonrió y la niña abrazo fuerte a Walter mirándola, el toco la puerta de la oficina de integra.

-adelante. Dijo integra.

Ambos pasaron, en la oficina, integra estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre y Alucard estaba al lado de ella con un traje negro. Al pasar de los pocos años, Alucard tuvo que conseguirse muchos trajes ya que no podía ir a todos lados vestido como siempre, casi todos se los escogía seras.

-sir integra llego la señora Villareal. Dijo Walter asiendo pasar a la mujer.

-tome asiento. Dijo integra y Walter cerro la puerta.

Este llevo a Cecilia a la cocina en el camino estuvieron charlando.

-Waltel.

-si, señorita?

-y esa señola?.

-esa señora tiene que hablar con sus padres.

-te miraba muy laro. Dijo la niña separándose y mirando a Walter.

-si, yo también lo note.

-y que ela?.

-señorita, para serle franco a veces las cosas son muy confusas a su edad.

-wow, entonces aquí todo es compejo.

Walter sentó a la niña en la cocina, le dio un bizcocho.

-gacias Waltel, tenia hambe!. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

--

-que querían saber exactamente de la niña?. Pregunto la señora.

-queremos saber sobre su familia. Respondió Alucard.

-si, eso me supuse, mire este es su expediente, lo poco que sabemos de ella esta aquí. Dijo la señora poniéndose de pie y dándole a integra un folder.

Integra ojeo rápidamente.-esto es todo?.

-si, su familia murió apenas ella nació, e incluso esta una parte de un árbol genealógico sobre su familia. Si, me disculpan es tarde y tengo que irme, buenas noches. Dijo la señora y se fue.

-buenas noches. Dijeron integra y Alucard.

Walter dejo a Cecilia jugando en su alcoba. Cuando salía se topo con esta señora (que de una manera u otra quería violarse a Walter (que desesperada) jeje).

-buenas noches. Dijo Walter indiferente.

-buenas noches, corazón. Dijo la señora re caliente tocando el pecho de Walter.

-disculpe?.

-que tiene solo te dije corazón y toque tu pecho, pero si quieres puedo tocarte otras cosas. Dijo seductoramente.

-discúlpeme, pero yo trabajo aquí, y su comentario esta fuera de lugar. Dijo el mayordomo fríamente sacando la mano de la mujer.

-que tiene? es mas podría darte un trabajo. Dijo la mujer separándose un poco de Walter.

-lo siento, pero he servido a la familia hellsing toda mi vida. Dijo Walter deseando que alguien interrumpiera. No le importara si fuera desde seras o integra o hasta Pip.

Cecilia salió corriendo de su habitación (las oraciones de Walter fueron escuchadas, jeje) el shinagami se dio vuelta con un suspiro de alivio y la niña salto hacia el abrazándolo.

-¡Waltel!.

-que sucede señorita?. Pregunto el mayordomo agradecido que la niña lo haya salvado.

-hay una holible alaña en mi cuarto. Dijo miedosamente la pequeña malcriada abrazando al hombre fuertemente.

-ahora se ira señorita. Respondió levantando a Cecilia.

Acompañaron a la señora hasta la puerta, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras. Cecilia miro a la Villareal y le saco burlonamente la lengua, mientras abrazaba a Walter.

-mocosa. Murmuro Camila.

Walter abrió la puerta.-buenas noches, señora Villareal.

-buenas noches, por si cambia de opinión esta es mi tarjeta.

-gracias, pero lo dudo. Dijo el shinagami fríamente cerrando la puerta.

La niña empezó a reír.

-que sucede señorita?.

-que señola tan lara.

-y la araña de su cuarto?.

-era mentila, sabia que esa etaña señola quelía algo contigo y tu no. Así que hice lo colecto.

-que?. Dijo Walter con una sonrisa pensando en lo astuta que era su pequeña ama.

-dije que había una alaña, así los intelumpía y bueno….así. Dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-usted es muy astuta, como todo un hellsing.

-gacias!.

--

En la oficina de integra, ella y Alucard leían y observaban con detenimiento los informes. Estaba la fecha de su cumpleaños, lugar de nacimiento, etc.

Alucard tomo un pedazo de papel, con el árbol genealógico, al leerlo quedo atónito.

-integra, mira esto. Dijo pasándole el papel a integra.

-que?. Dijo integra tomando el papel. Lo leyó y lo miro aturdida.

En dicho papel, tenia escrito la familia de Cecilia, sólo una parte, ya que los bordes del papel estaban quemados, decía lo siguiente:

Lucía Dore (draculina), Richard hellsing padres de: Margaret hellsing casada con Adolf Orlen (esperando un bebe). Este bebe era Cecilia (!). Resulta que Richard hellsing antes de que Arthur tuviera a integra, tuvo amoríos con una mujer draculina. La mujer quedo embarazada y cuando tuvo a su hija (Margaret), le coloco el apellido hellsing, estos dos nunca se volvieron a ver. Y así mas tarde Margaret dio a luz a Cecilia, con la sangre de un hellsing.

-dios mío!. Dijo integra terminando de leer.-ese bastardo, sigue atormentando mi ahora no-vida, estando muerto y enterrado!.

-entonces, que harás?. Dijo Alucard.

-supongo que nada, no quiero que Cecilia sepa que es adoptada. Ahora podrá ser líder aun mas, ya que la sangre hellsing corre por sus venas. Pero además, resulta que ella será una vampira ya que ese bastardo, vino a tener relaciones con un vampiro. Dijo integra suspirando.

-…

-…

-habrá que entrenarla.

-si, pero cuando sea mas grande, ahora tiene que disfrutar su niñez. Dijo integra cuando sonó su teléfono.

-si?.

-sir integra, la cena esta lista, la señorita con los demás, los esperan en el comedor.

-oh, si ya es tarde, ahora iremos. Dijo integra y colgó.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, allí estaban Cecilia, Walter, seras y Pip. Cuando Cecilia nació, Alucard insistió en que tenían que cenar todos juntos, incluido Walter que todos lo consideraban parte de la familia, igual que seras y Pip.

Walter acababa de servir la cena, tres platos con una deliciosa pasta y tres platos con sangre.

-mami papi!. Dijo Cecilia abrazando a su madre apenas entro.

-hola, princesa como estas?.

-bien! Hoy apendí como tocal la canción de navidad!.

-que bueno, cuando crezcas seras una excelente pianista. Dijo Alucard cargando y sentando a Cecilia.

--

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo!! Huy…después lo que pasa cuando…**

**Bueno! No les digo nada! Se aguantan! Después cuando publique el otro capitulo se van a enterar!!**

**Todos allá son re horteros. Jeje**

**Pobrecito Walter, que la loca se lo quiere re violar. XDDD………… O_o… AH! Puaj! Que mente tan asquerosa que tengo X s. Una imaginación de locos, me dio calofríos.**

**Ahí me voy por que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza…ahí…no como mas fideos dentro de 10 años…ah…posta no es joda…tengo dolor de panza…**


	6. fraternidad

''La penosa fraternidad de los hermanos Hellsing-Dracul''…

Ya habían pasado 9 meses, y Cecilia todos los días esperaba impaciente en su ventana. Por que según le explico seras vendría la cigüeña a traerle su hermanito. Pocos meses antes integra se entero que eran gemelos y varones. Se escapo un wow.

--

La explicación de seras es la siguiente:

Cuando Alucard y integra deciden tener un bebe, llenan una formula para ello. Se la dan a Walter para que la revise y el va en auto hasta la casa de su majestad. Allí la reina la mira y la firma, después se la da a una cigüeña mensajera esta se va a parís y después la cigüeña mensajera se la da a la cigüeña reina. La mira y le da un bebe, siguiendo claramente las instrucciones de la planilla. La cigüeña se marcha hacia Londres, hasta traerle y darle el bebe a integra. Pero mientras tanto, integra un mes después de enviar a planilla, recibe por correo, una cinta. Que le dice los gustos de su bebe, y para no tener que llevarla en la mano siempre, la guarda cómodamente en su estomago. Pero cada mes viene una cinta nueva, y así se van acumulando hasta el día que viene la cigüeña. Y le devuelve dichas cintas de reproducción.(N.A: que kilombo para unos simples bebes, XDD)

--

Integra, se encontraba dormitando en su habitación, Alucard estaba practicando en la sala de tiro. Cecilia entro sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar su madre, la miro de reojo y apoyo su oreja sobre el ahora elevado vientre de integra.

-hermanito. Murmuro asiendo despertar a su madre.

-Cecilia, querida, que haces aquí?. Pregunto integra apoyando a Cecilia en su pecho.

-espero.

-que esperas?.

-que venga la cigüeña, para traerme a mi hermanito menor.

-si, vendrá muy pronto, no te preocupes.

-mamá, que tendré que hacer cuando venga?.

-tendrás que protegerlo y cuidarlo. Seras su hermana mayor, los guiaras por el mejor camino, también podrás enseñarles muchas cosas. Dijo integra dulcemente acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-wow…

Unas semanas después, integra estaba sentada con Alucard en el balcón. Charlaban en como seria el bebe, su crianza, en fin su futuro con Cecilia.

-me alegra, que no estará sola. Dijo integra acomodándose en los brazos de Alucard.

-si, tendrá dos hermanos.

-una familia un poco extraña, no te parece?. Pregunto integra burlonamente.

-si, llena de vampiros, humanos y mercenarios. Una gran mezcla. Contesto Alucard en el mismo tono acariciando su vientre.

-así se compone la familia hellsing.

-Cecilia esta durmiendo?.

-hace ya mas de 3 horas que seras la durmió.

-una niñera, resulto ser la chica policía.

-verdaderamente, me a resultado una gran compañía.

-y ella me a dicho que tu le dijiste que seria la protectora de los niños. Junto con Walter.

-si, tu eres mi guardián y ellos son los guardianes de ellos. Dijo integra levantándose con una copa de sangre.

Al caminar por la habitación tiro su copa cayendo al suelo.

-Alucard!. Dijo integra entrecortadamente.-ya vienen!.

Alucard corrió hacia integra y la llevo en brazos junto con Walter. Este le pidió a seras y Pip llevar mas tarde a Cecilia. Subieron rápidamente en el auto, y transitaron velozmente hasta llegar al hospital. Colocaron a integra en una silla de ruedas, y la llevaron a maternidad. Estos dos esperaban en pijama impacientes. Walter con un pijama azul oscuro y Alucard con su típico pijama con pequeños murciélagos.

En la mansión seras trataba de despertar a Cecilia.

-señorita despierte. Dijo seras con una sonrisa.

-que seras, tengo sueño. Respondió la niña frotándose los ojos.

-rápido, venga conmigo!, su hermanito está por llegar!. Dijo seras sacando del closet un overol azul y una remera rosa con rallas blancas.

-que?! Ya?!, vamos! No hay tiempo, quiero ver a mi hermano!. Dijo sorprendida colocándose sus lentes.

Seras vistió y peino a Cecilia, la llevo en auto de compañía de Pip (ella no conducía muy bien, casi choca en varias oportunidades). Llegaron al hospital, Pip se dirigió a la recepcionista con Cecilia ya totalmente despierta en brazos.

-integra hellsing?. Pregunto.

-en la sala de maternidad privada, séptimo piso a la derecha. Respondió.

-gracias.

-seras, Pip vamos! Apúrense!. Decía la niña.

Subieron en el ascensor, entraron en la sala de espera, allí se encontraban Alucard y Walter en pijama. La niña corrió hacia Alucard.

-papá! Donde esta mamá?.

-tu madre, esta por recibir a tus hermanitos.

-hermanitos? Ósea que son dos?.

-si.

-que bueno!, puedo ir con ella?.

-no, linda, iras mas tarde.

-bueno.

-maestro. Dijo seras que llevaba un bolso con ropa de bebe y otra ropas para Alucard y Walter.

-que quieres, chica policía?.

-usted y señor Walter vinieron en pijama, así que les traje un poco de ropa, también para los bebes.

-gracias, chica policía, Pip quédense cuidando a Cecilia.

Ambos hombres fueron a cambiarse. Cuando volvieron ellos no estaban.

-donde se metieron?. Pregunto Alucard.

-ya nacieron. Dijo Walter mirando la puerta.

Estos entraron, vieron a integra sudada y despeinada con los bebes uno con ojos marrones y otro con ojos celestes, ambos acurrucados en brazos de su madre. Seras miraba admirada a los bebes.

-hola, saluden niños. Dijo integra dulcemente mostrándoles a los bebes. A estas personas se les ilumino el rostro. Pip entro con Cecilia, esta llevaba un jugo en su mano. Miro sorprendida y corrió a ver a los infantes.

-son ellos?. Pregunto ansiosa.

-si, Cecilia saluda a tus hermanitos menores. Dijo integra, Alucard la cargo y sentó en la camilla.

-hola hermanitos!, desde ahora yo seré su hermana mayor! Voy a protegerlos y enseñarles de todo. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Unos días mas tarde, integra y Alucard llevaban a los bebes adormir, ya en la mansión.

-fue una larga noche, no te parece?. Dijo Alucard. Ya los nombraste?

-si, mejor dormiremos ahora y tendremos que levantarnos temprano. Para acomodar las cosas con los niños. Sus nombres son: Peter Vlad Dracul hellsing y John Arthur Dracul hellsing.

--

Ya pasaron cuatro años, desde aquella vez, en ese tiempo Cecilia se llevo bien con sus hermanos, aunque peleaban y los tres terminaban castigados. Les gustaba hacer bromas y a veces eran competitivos entre ellos, por la atención de sus padres. En una oportunidad casi queman la sala de prácticas. Integra ya casi no dormía de día, solo unas 6 horas, para estar con los niños y mientras ellos dormían trabajar en la organización. Se había convertido, en casi una madre de tiempo completo.

Alucard, tomo casi el mismo horario de integra, pero eso no les impedía sus ''rapiditos y noches lujuriosas''. Eran las 7:00 am, despertaron y fueron al comedor, Walter estaba con los gemelos sirviéndoles el desayuno.

-buenos días. Dijo Walter con ambos entraron.

-buenos días Walter, buenos días niños. Dijeron Alucard y integra.

-hoa mamá!, hoa papá!. Dijo el niño de ojos marrones y pelo negro, Peter.

-hoa mamá! Hoa papá!. Dijo el niño de ojos celestes y pelo negro, John.

Cecilia despertó, y vistió con su uniforme de escuela. Este se componía, en unas medias negras hasta debajo de las rodillas, pollera con tablas, zapatos, del mismo color y una remera blanca con el logo de la escuela. Bajo con su mochila al comedor.

-hola, mami hola papi!. Hola Walter!. Saludo la niña entrando. Hola hermanos!

-buenos días. Contestaron los mayores.

-hola mana!. Dijeron los niños.

Los niños desayunaban leche con cereales, Walter un café, y integra y Alucard una taza de sangre que disimulaba café. Pip hizo su aparición.

-buenos días, gente!. Saludo sentándose al lado los niños y sirviéndose café. Estos devolvieron el saludo.

-Pip, hoy si nos llevaras al campo de practicas?. Pregunto Cecilia ansiosa.

-tengo que preguntárselo a sus padres. Respondió este mirando a Alucard.

-y que dicen?. Pregunto Peter.

-hum…no lo se… dijo integra. Tendríamos que pensarlo.

-oh…vamos digan que si…siii. Dijeron los tres poniendo la cara que de chanta que Cecilia les enseño.

-muy bien, pero tendrán mucho cuidado. Dijo Alucard.

-si!. Dijo John.

-señorita, es hora de que vaya a la escuela. Dijo Walter poniéndose de pie.

-si. Dijo la niña.

-mamá cuando podlemos ir con Cecilia a la escuela?. Pregunto Peter.

-dentro de unos años, aun son pequeños. Respondió su madre.

-adiós. Saludo la niña.

-adiós, preciosa. Dijo Alucard besando su frente. No te metas en problemas.

-adiós princesa, que te vaya bien en la escuela. No le faltes el respeto a nadie ok?. Dijo integra besando la frente de Cecilia.

La niña salió tomada de la mano de Walter, subieron al auto. Recorrieron las calles de Londres hasta parar en un gran edificio antiguo.

Pero mientras tanto en otro auto muy elegante…

-abuelo, falta mucho para llegar?. Pregunto una niña de cabellos castaños.

-no, ya casi llegamos Jessica. Respondió este, que era sir Islands.

-por que no nos pudimos quedar estudiando en casa?. Pregunto otra niña de cabellos rubios oscuros. Ambas traían el mismo uniforme de Cecilia.

-ustedes dos, antes estudiaban en la casa, pero ahora tendrán que estudiar en una escuela. Es una de las escuelas privadas más prestigiosas y honradas de toda Inglaterra.

-wow. Dijo la niña de rubio, Nicole.

-y quienes van ahí?. Pregunto Jessica.

-van gente de la aristocracia, ósea de la nobleza británica y uno que otro empresario. Por lo tanto van a comportarse y honrar el apellido Islands. Nada de estupideces, ni de faltar el respeto a los demás. Entendido?.

-si, abuelo. Dijeron las niñas.

-por cierto hay una familia allí, con la que no quiero que tengan contacto.

-cual?. Dijo Nicole.

-hellsing. Si ven a alguien con ese apellido aléjense lo más que puedan.

-pero por que? Acaso no son de la nobleza?

-si son de la nobleza, una familia prestigiosa casi igual que la nuestra. El punto es que se alejen de ellos.

-ya llegamos, sir Islands. Dijo el chofer del auto elegante.

Estos bajaron en un edificio muy grande y antiguo, la escuela de Londres para niños de la nobleza británica. Allí había un grupo de personas vestidas muy parecidamente a Walter, mayordomos que acompañaban a los hijos de sus amos.

Sir Islands bajo seguido de las niñas, muy rápidamente pudo divisar a Walter y Cecilia bajando de un Rolls-Royce, negro igual que ellos. (El loco de Islands para ser muy hortero tenia en vez del logotipo del auto, el escudo de la familia Islands). Walter bajo a Cecilia y fue hasta la entrada.

-que tenga un buen día señorita. Dijo Walter acomodando el cabello de la pequeña.-por cierto tenga su almuerzo.

-gracias, Walter!. Te veré mas tarde!. Respondió la niña abrazándolo.

Walter se dirigió a un mayordomo que despedía a su pequeño amo. Este servía a la familia penwood.

-que tenga un buen día, amo William. Dijo este mayordomo dándole el almuerzo a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-gracias, George!. Tu también!. Dijo el niño yendo a la entrada.

-buenos días, Walter. Saludo George estrechando la mano del shinagami.

-buenos días, George. Respondió Walter.

-te enteraste?.

-que cosa?.

-hoy vienen a estudiar las nietas de Islands.

-vaya, no sabia que tenia nietas.

-supongo que ya sabes lo que les dijo para venir aquí no?.

-creo, que se alejen de la familia hellsing verdad?.

-eso exactamente pensé yo. Me pregunto cual será el motivo de que odia a tus amos.

-la verdad, ni siquiera yo lo se, pero se que el y sir Arthur eran amigos.

-como están los gemelos?.

-bastante bien, me sorprende que aun los tres no hallan quemado la casa todavía. Dijo Walter con una sonrisa. Y como esta William?.

-bien, pero anda un poco deprimido.

-por que?

-su hermano partió en un viaje de negocios a parís. Vendrá en 3 meses.

-claro, a los tres también les pasa lo mismo cuando sir integra y Alucard se van de viaje.

Sir Islands estaba saludando a sus nietas.

-muy bien todo listo. Que tengan un buen día, recuerden no le falten el respeto a nadie. Son de la nobleza y no pueden rebajarse al nivel de la chusma. Entendido?

-si abuelo, adiós. Dijeron las niñas entrando.

Estas dos fueron al salón 41 el mismo que Cecilia. Ellas dos son primas, no se llevaban bien, Jessica era muy presumida y engreída no le gustaba que la vieran con Nicole. Nicole en cambio solo era una niña tímida que siempre estaba sola. La maestra las hizo entrar.

-niños, saluden a sus nuevas compañeras. Dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de las niñas.-ellas son Jessica Islands y Franchesca Islands.

-sean bienvenidas. Dijo una niña de cabellos pelirrojos, Katherine.

-gracias. Dijo Jesica un poco presumida.

-Jessica siéntate al lado de Katherine. Y tu Franchesca, hum… siéntate al lado de Cecilia.

Jessica de sentó rápidamente, pero Nicole no sabia quien era Cecilia.-pero quien rábanos es Cecilia?. Pensaba nerviosa.

Ella se paro y le tendió la mano a Nicole.-yo soy Cecilia, mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Franchesca, pero dime Nicole. Respondió tímidamente, estrechando la mano de su compañera. Ambas se sentaron.

La maestra estuvo dando la clase, Jessica se hizo rápidamente amiga del grupo más popular de allí. Pero Nicole estuvo prestando atención a la clase. Toco la campana del almuerzo. Jessica salió al patio rodeada de las chicas, se sentaron en una mesa, Nicole se acerco.

-prima, me puedo sentar?. Pregunto Nicole.

-no, tu no come sola, no me gusta que me vean contigo, rata. Dijo Jessica presumidamente. Nicole se sentó sola en una mesa alejada del resto. Cecilia estaba sentada con un chico, William penwood.

-pobre niña. Comento Cecilia.

-si, al parecer su prima la trata mal. Dijo William.

-como se sentirá tener una prima así?. Continuó el niño.

-debe sentirse muy mal. Vamos a comer con ella?. Dijo Cecilia levantándose.

-si, así no va a sentirse sola. Dijo William.

Ellos fueron hasta la mesa de Nicole.-podemos sentarnos aquí?. Dijo Cecilia amablemente.

-si, claro.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es William. Dijo el niño.

-hola, mi nombre es Franchesca pero díganme Nicole.

-no te gusta tu nombre?. Pregunto Cecilia dando un mordisco a su sándwich de crema de maní y jalea preparado por Pip.

-no, me gusta mas mi segundo nombre, Nicole. Como se apellidan ustedes?.

-mi apellido es penwood.

-mi apellido es hellsing.

-hellsing?. Pregunto Nicole dando un sorbo a su jugo. Mi abuelo me dijo que no tenía que hablar con nadie que se apellide así.

-por que?. Pregunto William.

-no lo se, nos dijo eso.

-pero la familia hellsing es muy buena, créeme yo los conozco y conozco a Cecilia desde hace principio de año. No es mala. Dijo entre mordiscos a un sándwich Will.

-no?.

-para nada.

-entonces, creo que podemos ser amigos. Dijo Nicole.

-y de los mejores. Dijo Cecilia los otros dos rieron.

Unos minutos después vinieron una niña y un niño.

-hola. Saludaron.

-hola Sophie, hola Matt. Saludaron Will y Cecilia.

Estos de sentaron.- y tu quien eres?. Pregunto la niña de cabellos castaños con ojos negros.

-mi nombre es Franchesca pero me gusta que me llamen Nicole.

-mucho gusto. Dijeron ambos.

-mi nombre es Sophie Dickens y el es mi hermano Matt.

-mucho gusto. Dijo el niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Los niños estuvieron hablando entre ellos, todo el día. Al finalizar este, salían todos saltando en las baldosas, Cecilia y Nicole iban a la cabeza. Allí los esperaban los mayordomos de ellos.

-hola Walter!. Dijo Cecilia abrazándolo.

-buenas tardes, señorita. Contesto cargando a la niña.

-hola George!. Dijo Will.

-buenas tardes amo William. Contesto este.

-hola james!. Dijeron los hermanos Dickens.

-buenas tardes, niños.

-hola Oliver!. Dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-hola, y su prima?. Pregunto el mayordomo.

-aquí estoy. Contesto Jessica saliendo redada de chicas.

Todos se fueron, Walter llevo a Cecilia a la mansión hellsing.

-ya llegue!. Dijo entrando y subiendo con sus cosas.

-señorita, la merienda estará lista en 1 hora.

-si, Walter. Dijo la niña y fue a su habitación.

En su habitación estaban sus hermanos, que viendo los juguetes de su hermana, se dispusieron a jugar con ellos. Pero no de la manera normal, destruyeron la mitad del hotel 5 estrellas, una parte del shopping y completamente el vestidor, todo de cindy maxpower.

La niña entro en su cuarto y vio a sus hermanos haciendo tiro al blanco con sus muñecas. Esta grito como nunca antes.

-ah!!! malditos engendros del demonio!!. Grito abalanzándose a sus hermanos.

Estos empezaron a pelear, Cecilia trataba de ahorcar a Peter y John le pegaba a Cecilia con sus muñecas.

-déjalo en paz!. Dijo John subiéndose a la espalda de su hermana.

-ustedes rompieron mis muñecas, tontos!. Reclamaba Cecilia.

Al oír tantos gritos, en la oficina de integra estaban todos, Alucard, Walter, seras, Pip y ella. Les reportaban como tenían que hacer una misión, por si atacaban los del vaticano. Todos salieron corriendo, y abrieron las puertas de cuarto de la mayor. Quedaron sorprendidos los tres estaban casi inconscientes de tanto que se golpearon entre si. Aunque eso no detuvo la pelea entre ellos. Alucard sostuvo a Peter, Pip a John y Walter a Cecilia. Ellos forcejeaban para seguir peleando.

-que diablos esta ocurriendo aquí?!. Grito integra muy molesta.

-respondan, por que se estaban peleando?!. Grito Alucard molesto sosteniendo a Peter.

Cecilia había roto en llanto, abrazo a Walter con fuerza.- mamá, ellos rompieron todos mis juguetes!. Dijo llosorosa.

Integra y seras vieron todas las muñecas y cosas de Cecilia rotas o tiradas en los rincones.

-por que hicieron eso?. Dijo seras que en su mente quería volver a morir, habían roto el vestidor que le costo dos meses de sueldo.

-Peter y John Dracul hellsing! Que rayos hicieron?. Dijo integra molesta. Por que rompieron los juguetes de su hermana?.

-no los lompimos, solo jugábamos con ellos!. Dijo Peter.

-jugar con los juguetes de su hermana, no implica romperlos!. Regaño Alucard.

-p-pero papá! Protesto John. Nosotos solo jugábamos.

-ustedes tres serán castigados. Dijo integra un poco mas calmada.

-por que yo también? Ellos rompieron mis juguetes!. Protesto Cecilia terminando de llorar.

-tu jovencita, tenias que habernos llamado en vez de golpear a tus hermanos. Regaño integra. –Ustedes, John y Peter no tendrán postre en una semana y estarán castigados los próximos 2 meses. Y los tres olvídense de ir al campo de practicas.

-p-pero mamá!. Dijeron los dos. No es justo!

-madre, es la mayor injusticia!.Dijo Cecilia.

-sin peros, John, Peter a su cuarto!. Dijo integra.

Los niños se marcharon.

-y tu jovencita, hoy no veras televisión y te quedaras sin postre. Dijo Alucard.

-p-pero papá! No es justo!. Dijo la niña desafiante poniéndose enfrente de Alucard.

-no hay pero que valga, ahora harás tu tarea, cenaras y te dormirás, jovencita. Marche!. Dijo Alucard señalando la puerta, la niña salió del cuarto y fue a la biblioteca.

-que niños, me recuerdan a mi cuando era un chaval. Comento Pip acomodándose el sombrero.

-ahora habrá que arreglar los juguetes. Dijo seras.

-chica policía, esas cosas ya son inservibles, podríamos salvar algunas muñecas pero nada mas. Dijo Alucard.

-Walter, tira y trata de recuperar los más juguetes posibles. Ordeno integra.

-entendido, sir integra. Contesto Walter.

-miau, miau. Sonó dentro de una caja.

-que es?. Pregunto seras.

-oh, no. Dijo Walter sacando una caja del closet y adquiriendo de ella al gato Lucifer.- Parece que lo querían hacer jugar a un escapista.

-esos niños, necesitan mucha disciplina. Dijo integra tocándose la frente.

--

**Querido y querida lector y lectora, esto es dirigido a ustedes….**

**Esto, bueno, acá termina este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo, para ustedes. Regalo de navidad!!!(Medio atrasado XDD)….**

**No me salió como esperaba y como estaba escrito en mi cabeza boluda, tan retorcida y vaga, hay tengo de todo acá dentro. Tantas cosas que me sorprende que todavía no pare en un psicólogo o en el loquero. Je je. Aunque…algún día puedo aparecer en el noticiero con mi mente rara =O. bueno el tiempo lo dirá!. **

**En fin, se la re vuelan todos…**

**En conclusión, bueno el siguiente capitulo va a ser muy escabroso. Los niños ya no son niños sino grandes adolescentes, peleas, bailes, música, bebidas, borracheras, crudas, noches lujuriosas, noches de peleas ,fiestas, partidos de futbol americano, Cecilia porrista??=O huy que quilombo!!!.**

**Las peleas entre pandillas, trafico de drogas, extorción, noches en prisión o en el hospital, él shinagami espía, ¿una boda?, Alucard y integra al borde del divorcio =O, sus hijos tratan de reconciliarlos, pero funcionara? Su plan funcionara y solucionara los problemas de esta pareja en crisis? O le damos un triste fin a esta hermosa pareja? **

**Un quilombo de la put'' madre. En fin espero que disfruten leyendo mis fanfics como yo lo disfruto. Y disfruto leyendo los de los demás autores, jeje todos aquí tenemos una cabeza re loca mira… a así ahora que me acuerdo. Gracias a los que me escribieron!!!Y a los que no, que se los lleve el diablo!!!Na mentira…era jodita!! **

**Bueno ahora si me despido, feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos!!!!Que el gran Kohta Hirano, los bendiga!!!!Jeje bye bye!!!!Me voy caminando hacia el horizonte en un día lluvioso, con la música de ending en el anime de hellsing. Cargando una espada y con el traje negro de integra!. Después de pelear contra los nazis!!!XDD.**

_**SirC.J**_

**Pd: creo que me pase un poco al escribirles. Pero si a ustedes les gusta así, mejor! ; - ) recuerden este es el fin de un PROLOGO MUYYYYYYYYYYYY largOOOOOOO**


	7. ya no somos niños

La familia hellsing…''ya no somos niños''…

Ya pasaron exactamente 9 años, Peter y John acababan de cumplir los 14 y Cecilia pronto cumpliría sus deseados 17. Cambiaron muchas cosas en la familia hellsing, a ahora adolecentes hellsing les gustaba mas pasar tiempo con sus amigos que con sus padres.

A las 6:30 de la mañana, sonaba el despertador del shinagami. En ese lapso contrataron más personal de limpieza y etc. Pero el siempre de encargaba, del desayuno de los jóvenes Dracul y los demás. Se levanto y vistió, fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Media hora después, despertaban, Alucard y Integra, aun se despertaban para desayunar con sus hijos. También despertaron Seras y Pip. En el cuarto de los antes niños Dracul, estos despertaban. Su cuarto ya no era como antes, los muebles fueron cambiados, los autos y barcos de juguetes fueron cambiados por afiches y cds. Los cofres seguían estando, pero no con juguetes sino con Cds de música y una que otra revista escondida de pornografía. Había también un reproductor de música y una computadora, Peter empezó a despertarse.

-ah….dijo con un bostezo pateando la cama de su hermano. Hey, John levántate, tenemos que ir a la porquería de escuela.

John despertó bostezando.-ya?, esta bien dame 10 min…

Estos se ducharon y vistieron, ellos generalmente usaban unos jeans con una camiseta. Claro ellos, ya no vestían siempre iguales. En el cuarto de Cecilia, no había rastro de ningún peluche, todo cambio las paredes estaban pintadas de negro. Muchos carteles de bandas de rock gótico y metálica, había ropa tirada, en su espejo ya no habían hebillas de colores o formas, sino cds de música o libros. Había un gran reproductor de música con muchos cds encima, una computadora y algunas fotos en dos modulares diferentes. Empezó a sonar un despertador eléctrico, sonando la canción de Marilyn Manson ''this is Halloween'', esta muchacha no se molesto en apagarlo, simplemente dormida, lo agarro y lo azoto contra la pared. Pero no pudo ver bien, ya que su famoso gato negro, descansaba en su cabeza y cara.

-mmm…la que lo par'' al pu''o despertador. Creo que me tendré que levantar. Dijo haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por levantarse. -Lucifer, Salí… córrete que no me dejas, respirar!.

Se levanto, se ducho y vistió. Su ropa generalmente, se componía en unos jeans ajustados con zapatillas o botas, una playera y arriba una sudadera. Su cabello fue recortado, ya no llegaba a sus caderas sino a su cintura tenia algunos mechones azules y su flequillo, también todo su cabello estaba desmechado. Algunas personas decían que ella, era el vivo retrato de Integra, y tenia un poco razón. Esta chica se había vuelto parecida a Integra, eran parecidas a pesar de que ella sea adoptada.

John y Peter bajaron a desayunar.

-buenos días. Dijeron bostezando.

-buenos días, respondieron los demás.

-se esta haciendo tarde, donde esta su hermana?. Pregunto Alucard.

-no se. Dijo Peter sentándose con su hermano. Durmiendo?

-esa niña, siempre levantándose tarde, apuesto que estará todavía durmiendo. Dijo Integra suspirando. -Walter, puedes ir a levantarla?.

-claro. Dijo Walter y se marcho.

Este fue al cuarto de la heredera hellsing, toco.-señorita, despierte. Dijo girando el picaporte.-Llegara tarde a la escuela.

-eh? Si ya voy! Espera un momento!. Dijo apurada evitando que Walter entre.

Se apresuro en levantar y esconder las cervezas que tomaba, coloco sus libros en una mochila y dejo que Walter entrara.

-esta todo en orden, señorita?. Pregunto, el ya suponía que estuvo bebiendo.

-si, claro, como no habría de estarlo?. Dijo peinándose en una cola de caballo y colocándose una gorra.

-muy bien, estamos esperándola para desayunar. Dijo Walter y se marcho.

Cecilia bajo escuchando música, entro al comedor, Alucard y Integra, desaprobaban que ellos se vistan de esa manera. Al igual que sus cabellos, la música y las cosas que hacían en internet.

-hola. Dijo sentándose.

-buenos días, Cecilia quítate la gorra para desayunar. Regaño Integra levantando una ceja y mirando su gorra que decía, ''en esta cabeza rara hay de todo''.

-okey. Dijo quitándose la gorra.

-oye, préstamela, que dice?. Dijo John quitándole la gorra.

-es una nueva, la compre ayer, esta buena o no?.

-esta genial, ''en esta cabeza rara hay de todo'', muy original. Dijo Peter. Donde la compraste?.

-en una tienda cerca de la escuela. No, chan se me hizo tarde!. Dijo Cecilia mirando su reloj y levantándose.-me voy, dame eso.

-señorita, no desayuno nada. Dijo Seras.

-no importa con esto alcanza. Dijo quitándole una tostada a John que estaba a punto de morder.

-oye, dámela!. Dijo levantándose.

-la quieres, toma!. Dijo dándole un mordisco y entregándosela.- bien me voy.

Dio un beso en la mejilla de Alucard y Integra.-te tengas un buen día.

Empezó a sonar el celular de Cecilia, con música de metálica.- quien habla?.

-hey, estamos llegando a tu casa. Dijo Nicole por teléfono.

-a genial, y yo que me estaba por largar a correr. Bueno vengan, bye.

-mocosos, ahora vienen mis amigos. Dijo Cecilia a sus hermanos.

-okey, pero nosotros vamos con los nuestros. Dijo Peter.

-y quienes son sus amigos?. Pregunto Pip burlonamente.

-son los amiguitos pervertidos, de John y Peter. Dijo Cecilia burlonamente pellizcando las mejillas de sus hermanos.

-cállate, idiota. Dijo John.

-oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Dijo Cecilia burlonamente.

Sonaron dos bocinas distintas afuera de la casa.-ya llegaron. Dijo Alucard.-que tengan un buen día.

-gracia, papá. Dijeron los tres besando la mejilla de su madre y padre.

-nos vemos en la noche, adiós niños. Dijo Integra.

-mamá, ya no somos niños. Dijo Cecilia marchándose con sus hermanos.-pero, okey, nos vamos.

Los demás saludaron, Integra se quedo pensando.-tienen razón, ya no unos niños. Suspiro.

Afuera estaban dos camionetas, una era de los amigos de Cecilia y otra de los de John y Peter. Saludaron a sus amigos, y marcharon hacia la escuela. Cecilia cursaba en la escuela superior privada de Londres, y los gemelos en la secundaria privada de Londres. A pesar de las escuelas sean diferentes, estaban pegadas con si fuera una. Después de muchas discusiones de alumnos y directivos, acordaron en poder ir con cualquier ropa.

En una camioneta, estaban Nicole, Sophie, Matt, Will y Cecilia. Esta pandilla era muy conocida en la escuela, Cecilia era su líder, la llamaban ''Drac Hell''. Una abreviatura de sus dos apellidos, pero la banda en si se llamaba, ''El Quinto Infierno'' que se ocupaba de otras cosas, que se verán en otros capítulos. La camioneta era convertible al igual que la de los amigos de John y Peter. En la banda de John y Peter, estaban sus amigos Tom, Christian, Fernanda, Amanda. En esa banda, Peter era el líder, su apodo era ''The Man'' y John era como su mano derecha. En las escuelas que iban, solo los líderes de las pandillas podían llevar sobrenombres. Pero su banda en si se llamaba '' Los Tepes'' como honor a Alucard.

-oye Sophie, esto es un tres o un ocho?. Pregunto Cecilia que copiaba la tarea de Sophie.

-esto, es un tres. Contesto Sophie.

-por que no hiciste tu tarea, Cecilia?. Pregunto Nicole.

-por que tenia cosas, mas importantes que hacer.

-que?. Pregunto Will, que conducía.

-nada. Todos aquí sabemos a hacer ''nada'' es mucho mas importante que los deberes. Dijo burlonamente. Los demás rieron.

-oigan, pasamos a buscar a Bill?. Dijo Matt.

-si, su casa esta a en la otra calle. Dijo Nicole.

Bill era otro amigo de ellos, este no venia de una familia rica, iba a la misma escuela que ellos, gracias a una beca. Pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de la pandilla, este era muy divertido y cómico. Pararon en una casa de clase media, con dos pisos, Cecilia silbo fuerte. Un chico de 17 años, con cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, se asomo en la ventana.

-oye, Bill!!Baja que te llevamos a la escuela!!. Grito Nicole.

-okey!, espérenme un segundo!!. Respondió este y se fue.

Este unos minutos después salió de su casa, cerrando con llave.-hola chicos!. Dijo subiéndose a la camioneta.

En otra calle, Christian paro en la gasolinera.

-oye, quienes eran las otras personas que estaban en tu casa, Peter?. Pregunto una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Fernanda.

-ellos, son los amigos de mi hermana. Contesto indiferente.

-alguien tiene cambio?. Pregunto Christian, una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel de dio dos billetes de 10 euros, Amanda.

Christian subió otra vez y empezó a conducir.

-tengo una idea para no aburrirme. Dijo John.

-cual?. Pregunto Amanda.

-leer, el tan interesante diario de mi hermana, Peter quieres acompañarme?.

-seguro.

-bueno, díganme cuando llegamos. Dijo John estirándose en su asiento.

-pues, te estiraste al pedo. Ya llegamos. Dijo Peter abriendo la puerta.

Salieron de la camioneta, a un gran edificio antiguo, tenia un cartel grande que decía '_'school private of London''_. Bajaron y fueron entraron a los grandes pasillos del edificio, fueron a sus casilleros y sacaron sus libros. Entraron a un salón amplio, en total había unos 26 chicos y chicas, entro un hombre de unos 45 años, de pelo un poco blancucho y ojos negros. El profesor Francobich.

-buenos días, clase. Saludo entrando.

-buenos días. Saludaron los alumnos.

Pero mientras tanto en la escuela superior, Cecilia intentaba por cualquier medio, abrir su casillero.

-maldita, porquería!. Dijo molesta golpeándolo.

-romperás el casillero, si sigues así. Dijo Sophie cerrando el suyo.

Cecilia suspiro.-a ver, lo intentare una vez mas, 22-77-95. Murmuro girando con la contraseña del candado este se abrió.-ya era hora, dios!.

-chicas miren, miren nada mas quien llego. Dijo Nicole mirando hacia la puerta y dando un sorbo a la pajita de su jugo.

En la puerta principal, había 3 chicas, Katherine, Jessica y Stepanie. Caminaron presumidamente hacia las otras. Esta era otra pandilla, se llamaba ''las C.P.D'' (las chicas mas populares delta). Nicole y Sophie se pusieron al lado de Cecilia, dejándola en el medio, como líder. Se pusieron en una pose desafiante, pero Cecilia estaba ocupada tratando de cerrar su casillero. Jessica era la líder de esa pandilla la llamaban ''la pantera o The Princess'' ella misma se eligió el apodo. En las escuelas los demás elegían los apodos de los lideres, esta la banda concentraba en ser las más populares de toda la escuela superior y otras cosas que se verán en otros capítulos, pero estaban empatados con el quinto infierno. Ambos tenían muchos seguidores en toda la escuela.

-Islands, Dickens. Dijo Jessica desafiante.-Hellsing.

-Islands. Dijeron las otras dos también desafiantes.

Cecilia no soportaba su casillero se alejo un poco y le dio una patada con su bota, cerrándolo.-maldito casillero, o te cerras o te cerras!. Grito molesta.

-vaya hellsing, molesta?. Dijo Katherine.

Cecilia apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, las miro despistaba.-que?, ah ya vinieron? No las sentí ni siquiera con sus tacones, supongo que ustedes nunca tendrían problemas como estos, verdad?. Dijo burlonamente acomodándose la gorra.

-por supuesto que no, tenemos gente que lo hace, por nosotras. Dijo Jessica.

-así que tienen gente, trabajando para ustedes?, y bueno por mi parte prefiero hacer las cosas yo misma.

-oye, Dracul es verdad que tus hermanitos tienen una pandilla?. Pregunto Stepanie.

-se, tienen una, y que con eso?. Pregunto apoyándose en su casillero.

-que están cometiendo una falta muy grave, respecto a las pandillas. Dijo Jessica poniéndose enfrente de Cecilia. Todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver, que pasaba con las líderes de estas populares pandillas.

-cual?.

-no puedes formar una pandilla si tienes un familiar con otra.

-primero en principal, no existe ningún reglamento para eso. Y en segundo, eso a ti no tiene por que molestarte. O que? Tienes miedo de que mis hermanos te quiten tu puesto, de ''soy la reina de la escuela''?. Los demás alumnos hicieron, huuuuu….como hacen en esas situaciones.

Jessica enfureció.-no tengo miedo de eso, vampira chupa sangre.

Para Cecilia, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, dio una vuelta acorralando a Jessica contra los casilleros.-para tu gran gran información, pareces que si tienes miedo. Mírate solamente, ni siquiera puedes defenderte por tu cuenta. Dijo un poco molesta.

-es que no lo necesito, ya te dije que tengo gente que lo hace por mí. Dijo Jessica tronando los dedos y varios jugadores de futbol americano se acercaron a Cecilia.

Cecilia rio exponiendo sus colmillos, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.-vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí. Oye, Islands te acostaste con todos para que pelearan conmigo? O solo con el líder?.

Jessica se sonrojo ligeramente, era verdad se había acostado con todo el equipo de futbol. –Ja Ja Ja, mira que risa me das, chicos destrócenla, yo iré a clases. Dijo marchándose con sus amigas.

-Drac Hell, prepárate, para sufrir. Dijo el líder de pelo un poco anaranjado y ojos verdes, era muy alto y fuerte. El capital del equipo de futbol americano de allí.

Nicole y Sophie, se reían para sus adentros, en toda la escuela nadie se atrevía a pelear con Cecilia. Había que ser muy buen peleador o muy tonto. Aunque ellas dos sabían que era mitad draculina, sin ni siquiera usar su fuerza sobrenatural, podía pelear con todos ellos.

Cecilia se dio vuelta despistadamente.-que yo que? Así cierto, iban a pelear conmigo. Aplaudió una vez y se acomodo la gorra.-bueno, vengan.

Se apoyo tranquilamente el casillero otra vez, y miro a los demás como se abalanzaron sobre ella. Cuando estaban a punto de golpearla, ella se agacho y paso deslizándose por el piso debajo de los jugadores. Estos se azotaron contra los casilleros y con algún moretón que aparecería en minutos.

Cecilia los miro en el suelo, saco del bolsillo de su sudadera negra, un caramelo.-dios bendiga a los que enceran tan bien el piso. Bien, creo que mejor vamos a clases. Dijo comiendo el caramelo de miel.

--

Mientras tanto Integra estaba charlando con Alucard…

-creo, que así seria mejor. Dijo Integra. Tu dices que los del vaticano ataquen?.

-quizás, ese estúpido de Anderson quizás vaya. Por otra parte estoy preocupado.

-por que?.

-por los mocosos, que tenemos por hijos.

-Alucard, son nuestros hijos, mientras no anden por la escuela peleando, estarán bien.

-eso espero, pero me intriga que hace Cecilia, cuando no esta en la casa.

-que podría estar asiendo tiene 16 años. Dijo Integra mirándolo.

-por lo menos sabemos cuando mienten.

-si, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, el otro día estuve en su habitación.

-y que encontraste?.

-la foto de ella, con un chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Dijo buscando algo en su escritorio.

-un chico? Tengo que saber que esta pasando. Dijo Alucard poniéndose de pie.

-no lo harás Alucard!, ni siquiera pienses en espiar a nuestra hija. Y además es obvio que si tu la espías se dará cuenta!. Dijo Integra poniéndose de pie.

-no voy a espiarla, solo iré a ver como esta. Dijo Alucard mintiendo.

-tampoco eso, te matara si vas a su escuela. Dijo Integra sentándose.-en vez de eso, por que no la llamas y listo?.

-esta bien, voy a llamarla, pero lo hare mas tarde. Dijo Alucard besando a Integra y saliendo.

-creo, que me iré a dormir. Dijo Integra saliendo y entrando a su recamara.

Alucard estaba caminando por los pasillos, preguntándose como espiar a su hija. Si el iba aunque sea en otra forma, se daría cuenta. Sus ojos rojos lo delatarían, además le dijo a Integra que ''**EL**'' no la espiaría pero que tal si otra persona la espiara y luego le contara?. Alucard fue a la biblioteca, pensando en eso, y al final le salió un muajaja. Pensó en quien podría ser su ''secuas''.

-Pip?, no el no podría hacerse cargo, necesito a alguien que sepa manejar cualquier problema, ni alguien que sea tan pervertido. Tengo que estar loco de remate para mandar a la chica policía. Entonces, quien? Necesito a alguien que me conozca bien y que yo conozca muy bien. Por dios, quien?? QUIÉN??. Pensaba, cuando la solución entro por la puerta.

-buenos días, Alucard.

-Jejeje, buenos días, Walter. Dijo maliciosamente poniéndose de pie.

-que te sucede?.

-nunca, te has preguntado en que hace Cecilia, cuando no esta con ninguno de nosotros?.

-a que te refieres?.

-me refiero, a que te estoy pidiendo un favor?.

-cual?

-espía a mi hija.

-QUE?! Como quieres que haga eso??. Dijo Walter atónito.

-simple, iras a su escuela, haciéndote pasar como un alumno, y te harás amigo de ella. Así veras que hace y luego me dirás a mi. Dijo Alucard con una sonrisa.

-acaso sabes cuantos años tengo?. Como quieres que me haga pasar por un alumno de 16 o 17 años?. Dijo Walter.

-solo dime si aceptas.

-la verdad me esta preocupando mucho, las cosas que ella podría estar haciendo. Dijo Walter recordando las cervezas que encontró en su recamara. Supongo que si, sir Integra sabe de esto?.

-no, me mataría si lo sabe. Tu seras como mi secuas, como cuando estábamos en la guerra. Recuerdas?. Dijo Alucard saliendo de la biblioteca seguido se Walter.

-solo que esto, no es una guerra, sino la batalla de un padre sobreprotector contra el crecimiento de su hija .Dijo Walter burlonamente.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de Walter. Alucard le dijo que esperara allí, desapareció en las sombras y volvió con un pequeño frasco, que tenía un líquido color azul oscuro.

-que es eso?. Pregunto Walter tomando el frasco y acomodándose el monóculo.

-una pócima, hecha con ingredientes del continente negro. Dijo Alucard sentándose en una silla cercana.

-y para que es esto?.

-esa pócima, mi querido amigo, te hará joven otra vez. Para que puedas espiar a mi hija. Dijo Alucard entrelazando sus dedos.

-QUE ESTA COSA HACE QUE??!. Dijo Walter atónito.

-lo que escuchaste.

-Alucard, no estoy seguro de que podre comportarme como un chico de 17 años. Además esto me transformara como yo era joven, o en otra persona?.

-eso correrá por tu cuenta, y te convertirás otra vez en ti mismo, pero con 17 años. Ahora bébelo.

-esta bien, pero si muero será todo tu culpa. Dijo Walter destapando el frasco y bebiendo su contenido.

El liquido tenia un sabor a vodka, mesclado con tequila y vinagre o algo parecido. Walter tembló sintió ganas de vomitar, corrió y se encerró en el baño. Se escuchaban unos gritos inentendibles, pero Alucard sabia que lo estaba maldiciendo.

Alucard se puso de pie, la puerta del baño se abrió. Un Walter salía arrastrándose por las paredes, Alucard lo miro atónito, se quito sus gafas y siguió igual, los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca un poco abiertos. El si pensó realmente que la pócima no funcionaria, hacia siglos que no la preparaba.

-Alucard, te dije que no funcionaria. Dijo Walter poniéndose derecho, su voz no era tan grave. Por que me miras así?

-Walter, mírate en un espejo quieres?.

Walter lo miro confundido, fue hasta un espejo cercano. Se vio la cara y el cuerpo, sus ropas le quedaban grandes, su cabello estaba hasta nuca y alborotado. Veía muy borroso en su ojo izquierdo, se quito su eterno monóculo. No podía creerlo, se quito sus guantes, las manos y todo su cuerpo estaban rejuvenecidos.

-dios mío! e-esto no puede ser verdad!. Dijo atónito tocando su ahora joven rostro.

-es verdad, ahora hay que ponerte otra ropa, y tienes que ir a la escuela. Dijo Alucard, abriendo la puerta.

-espera, Alucard que pasa si, sir Integra sale de su oficina?.

-no lo hará. Dijo Alucard saliendo junto con Walter.

Walter transito rápidamente, hasta el cuarto de John y Peter. Ambos entraron y sacaron ropa para que Walter usara. Este se vistió, con unos jeans azules, una remera blanca con algunas inscripciones, unas zapatillas rojas.

Tuvo que quitarse sus guantes, tomo una mochila y unos libros de Cecilia. También puso allí su ropa de mayordomo, por si las dudas. Alucard lo llevo hasta el patio el colegio, cuando llegaron tocaba el timbre de inicio de la hora.

-bien, Walter. Ahora todo corre por tu cuenta, cuéntamelo todo. Dijo Alucard.

-muy bien, oye Alucard. Hasta cuando dura este efecto?. Dijo Walter colocándose la mochila al hombro.

-durara hasta las 19:00.

-esta bien, nos vemos o llegare tarde a mi primera clase. Dijo Walter entrando al edificio.

-espero que haya sido buena idea. Pensó Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras.

Walter entro al edificio, la clase que tenia primero era historia, tomo el mismo horario que Cecilia. La clase era en el salón 24, y comenzaba a las 11:00, Walter miro su reloj de mano ya que el de bolsillo tuvo que dejarlo en la mansión. Eran las 11:15, empezó a correr por los pasillos vacios, aunque medio sin rumbo ya que no sabia bien donde estaba.

Corrió hasta doblar en una esquina y chocar con una chica. Los dos se golpearon las cabezas, quedando en el suelo. Esta chica tenia una gorra, con una inscripción, Walter la miro tenia la impresión de haber visto antes dicho gorro.

-hola, lo siento. Dijo Walter mirándola sonrojado levantándose.

-h-hola. Dijo la chica sonrojada. No, lo siento fue mi culpa, es que estoy llegando tarde.

Walter le extendió la mano para ayudarla, cuando se levanto sus cuerpos quedaron pegados uno con otro. La chica aun sonrojada se acomodo sus lentes y la gorra dejando su rostro a la luz, vaya sorpresa que se llevo Walter esta chica no era nada mas ni nada menos que Cecilia. Esta miro a los ojos grises de Walter, quedando enteramente hipnotizada con el.

Se separo de el.-no te había visto antes, eres nuevo?. Pregunto.

-eh...si soy nuevo aquí. Dijo Walter un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

-ah, y como te llamas?.

Walter no podía decir su nombre.-eh…mi nombre es…Jake, si Jake! Mucho gusto. Y tu como te llamas?.

-ah, mi nombre es Cecilia. Dios mío! Estoy llegando muy tarde!. Dijo mirando su reloj.

Walter miro el suyo.-para mi también! Me puedes decir donde queda el salón 24?.

-es historia, ya también ahora tengo esa materia. Ven es por aquí, apuremos por sino ese idiota del profesor… dijo corriendo seguida de Walter.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta de un salón. Cecilia la abrió sin hacer ruido asomó la cabeza y para su suerte el profesor estaba leyendo, su libro le cubría la cara.

-donde estuviste?. Susurro Sophie desde un pupitre, mirando a Cecilia.

-tuve que hablar con el mandamás. Dijo Cecilia en susurro. –guárdame mi lugar.

-okey. Susurro Sophie, quitando un libro de un pupitre al lado de ella.

Cecilia abrió lentamente la puerta, se agacho para que nadie la viera. Y gateo hasta llegar a su pupitre, suspiro. Walter estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, hizo un chillido agudo muy fuerte. El profesor bajo su libro y vio al ahora joven Walter, le hizo una señal para que pasara. Lo miro a los ojos.

-y tu quien eres, jovencito?. Pregunto el profesor de pelo castaño y ojos cafés.

-mi nombre es Jake. Dijo Walter nervioso.-soy nuevo aquí. ''_no puedo creer que en verdad, me estoy comportando como un adolecente''_. Pensó Walter.

-Jake y tu apellido?.

-eh…este mi apellido es…Heisterborg. Dijo Walter improvisadamente.

(Nota de la autora: Como no se me ocurría ningún apellido, consulte la guía telefónica, y zas! Ahí estaba)

-muy bien, siéntate al lado de Jessica Islands. Dijo el profesor señalando a Jessica.

Esta miro muy pícaramente a Walter, cuando el la vio, pudo reconocerla. Cecilia le había contado cuando niña, las veces que ellas pelearon. Le susurraba varias cosas, pero el solo miraba a Cecilia, lo cual molesto a Jessica. Walter se sentó, para su mala suerte estaba muy alejado de la heredera Dracul, ella charlaba en voz baja con sus amigos. Recordó que Integra le mostro una fotografía de ella con un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Este se sentaba detrás de Cecilia, era Will que la miraba muy hipnotizado. Era cierto, el desde los 15 años que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero ella simplemente lo consideraba un mejor amigo, nada mas, ella no se atraía mucho por los chicos. Decía que alguno era guapo, pero ninguno la atrapaba, bueno por lo menos hasta ahora. Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, todos salieron, nadie hubiera imaginado la rara apuesta que se armaría allí.

--

**Acá termina este capitulo!!!...**

**En realidad seguía pero se hacia muyyyyy largo, así que lo corte. Y publicare en el próximo, el quilombo que se arma!!!. No se puede creer!!!, todos se la re vuelan…**

**En serio, que pasara después con Walter y Cecilia??Y que onda con es apuesta que se arma en la cafetería??, Integra descubrirá el plan de Alucard y Walter??. Cecilia se ha enamorado al fin, pero de Walter??. Y el??Y que onda con ''tuve que hablar con el mandamás''? **

**Se cumplirá la misión de Alucard o Cecilia lo descubrirá??. Y que harán John y Peter con respecto a su pandilla?. Pip se atreverá?? O Seras lo hará primero??. Integra charlara con Alucard, respecto a ''eso''?. Los adolescentes Dracul podrán detenerlos???**

**Por cierto déjenme comentarios!!! se aceptan sugerencias sobre como podrían pasar los hechos…muajaja muajaja!!!Ñacañacaña!!! El que quiera leer la historia completa, tendrá que averiguar donde vivo y robarme la PC!!!. Pero si la quieren hacer más fácil, esperen hasta el otro capitulo!!!! Les recomiendo la segunda opción!!!Por que si me roban la PC, no puedo seguir escribiendo, y se quedan con las ganas!!! Por que yo no publico en mi casa sino en la de mi papá que el si tiene internet!!En fin gente….nos vemos… hasta la próxima!!!!. XDDD**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y DEJAN COMENTARIOS!!!!!!LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON!!!!**


	8. la líder del Quinto Infierno

Los líderes del Quinto Infierno…

_Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, todos salieron, nadie hubiera imaginado la apuesta que se armaría allí._

Los pasillos se llenaron de adolecentes, Walter estaba muy perdido. Hacia años que no pisaba una escuela superior. Salió del aula y busco a Cecilia, esta se encontraba charlando con sus amigos, miro hacia otro lado, estaban John y Peter haciendo lo mismo. Noto que desde que el iba a la escuela, todo había cambiado. El profesor Francobich se acerco a Walter que caminaba por los pasillos.

-jovencito. Llamo este.

Walter se dio vuelta.-si?.

-venga conmigo, le asignaremos su casillero. Dijo yéndose hacia los casilleros de John y Peter.

-muy bien. Dijo Walter siguiendo al hombre.

-DRACUL!!!. Grito el profesor enfadado cuando vio a John con un teléfono celular.

-que?. Dijo despistado y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo un poco al ver su teléfono.-Upsi.

-esta contra el reglamento, portar teléfonos celulares. Regaño severamente quitándole el teléfono, el grito se escucho a los oídos de su hermana mayor.

-que sucede, Prof.?. Pregunto Cecilia detrás del profesor con una soda en su mano.

-Dracul, este no es su problema sino el de su hermano. Dijo el profesor.

-hey, en que problema se metieron ustedes dos?. Pregunto Cecilia mirando a Peter y John.

-su hermano estaba portando un teléfono celular. Va contra el reglamento.

-y….bueno profesor, mírelo de esta manera. Dijo Cecilia relajadamente mientras era observada muy detenidamente por Walter.

-que manera, señorita Hellsing?.

-vera este chico, sufre…tec-no-me-jodas-ritis. Dijo un poco improvisada levantando las cejas.

-eso no existe. Afirmo el profesor.

-usted no lo conoce, es una enfermedad psicología, muy reciente. Este chico tiene que portar un aparato tecnológico, sino pueden ocurrir cosas que no son normales. Por ejemplo……podría pasearse desnudo por tooodaaa la escuela…no seria bueno para la reputación de la misma, así que siga mi consejo, y no sea un fiambre. Dijo Cecilia dando unas palmadas en la espalda del profesor y marchándose.

-eso es cierto, Hellsing?.

-eh…si profesor, me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo. Dijo John recuperando su teléfono.

-muy bien, pero nada de escuchar música en mis clases. Dijo el profesor y miro a Walter dándole un papel.-por cierto, este es tu casillero y toma tu contraseña.

-ah…gracias. Dijo Walter mientras el profesor se marchaba.

-oye, y tu quien eres?. Pregunto Peter.

-que?, soy Jake soy nuevo aquí. Dijo Walter abriendo su casillero y poniendo algunos libros.

-supongo que quieres sentarte con nosotros verdad?. Dijo John.

-eh…yo este. Decía Walter mirando a Cecilia caminar junto a sus amigos.

-te contaremos, las reglas de aquí. Y si quieres te hablamos de ella.

-esta bien. Dijo Walter nervioso.

Estos fueron a ver a los demás y entraron a la gran cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa, que al parecer estaba reservada. Walter por suerte, tenía un poco de dinero que unos de los chicos olvido en su pantalón. Compro su almuerzo, se sentó con los demás y empezaron a charlar.

-de donde vienes?. Pregunto Amanda mordiendo un emparedado.

-yo?, eh…estudiaba en Oxford. Pero luego vine aquí.

-oye, Peter tu hermana se esta tardando. Dijo Christian mirando la puerta.

-si, es verdad. Dijo Peter.

-y eso que tiene que ver?. Pregunto Walter con curiosidad.

-o si, yo te explico. Dijo Fernanda. Veras aquí hay dos pandillas dominantes: las C.P.D y el quinto infierno. Cada vez que vienen a almorzar, ellas tienen que saludar a los líderes de otras pandillas o grupos.

-y quienes son sus lideres principales?.

-son Jessica Islands es la de C.P.D y nuestra hermana Cecilia la del quinto infierno, la que hizo que el profe se no me jodiera. Dijo John.

-exacto, ellas tienen el control sobre la escuela. Aunque muchos han querido arrebatarles el puesto, pero eso se terminaa cuando ellas se gradúen y empiecen la universidad. Dijo Fernanda, en ese momento las puertas de ambos extremos de la cafetería de abrieron.-y ahi, se designaria a otro lider.

-ya llegaron. Anuncio Peter levantándose y yendo hacia el frente junto con otras personas.

Cecilia y Jessica estaban al cada extremo, caminaron firmemente hasta el medio. Se miraron fríamente.

-sean bienvenidas. Dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos cafés con una pequeña reverencia al igual que los demás.

-gracias. Dijeron a dúo.

Cecilia se giro al lado izquierdo y Jessica al derecho. Caminaron hasta una mesa cercana que estaban sus amigos y se sentaron a la cabeza, pero ambas estaban de espaldas contra la otra. Todo allí era un silencio total, las chicas se cruzaron de piernas. Y todos volvieron a comer y charlar, Jessica trono sus dedos y un chico le dio una bandeja con comida. Cecilia en cambio simplemente saco de su mochila una bolsa de papel y de allí su almuerzo.

-hicieron todo ese problema, solo por que ellas llegaron?. Pregunto Walter incrédulo después de toda la presentación.

-si es así, no puedes luchar contra ellas. No obedecen a nadie, solo al mandamás. Dijo Peter sentándose otra vez.

-quien es el mandamás?.

-es el tipo, que controla todo incluyendo a ellas. El seria como el dueño de toda la escuela superior y secundaria.

-wow. Fue lo único que Walter pudo decir. ''_Me pregunto como reaccionara Alucard''_. Pensó el mayordomo, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo aun mas en adolecente.

En ese rato, Walter observaba todo detenidamente. Cada tanto alguien iba hacia Peter y los demás líderes, les decían algo al oído y se iban. Antes de que terminara el almuerzo unas chicas vestidas de porristas, llegaron y hablaron por un megáfono.

-bueno, aquí les estamos repartiendo los volantes, sobre las pruebas para ser porrista o mascota de la escuela. Dijo una chica rubia y ojos celestes, mientras otras repartían folletos.

-ten, Jessica. Dijo una chica porrista dándole un folleto a Jessica esta solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

-señorita Hellsing. Dijo otra haciendo lo mismo.

-oh, gracias Tiffany. Dijo Cecilia tomando el folleto y leyéndolo.-no me llames señorita, si?

-creo que este año no competiré en la prueba. Dijo Jessica y las otras sonrieron.

-pero, seguro ganarías como capitana, Jessica.

-no es seguro, es obvio, pero creo que OTRAS personas no son lo suficiente buenas para esto. Verdad Hellsing?. Dijo Jesica dándose media vuelta en su silla.

-quizás, por mi parte no quiero en participar. Respondió Cecilia sin darse vuelta.

-no quieres o no puedes?. Dijo Jessica burlonamente.

-no quiero, Islands. Si intentas hacerme enojar, pierdes tu tiempo. Dijo Cecilia tranquilamente dándose media vuelta con una gaseosa.

-oye, juguemos una apuesta. Propuso Jessica.

-no quiero ninguna apuesta. Dijo Cecilia calmada.

-oh…la nenita tiene miedo de apostar. Dijo Jessica burlonamente parándose.

-estas perdiendo tu tiempo, Islands.

-oigan miren todos aquí. Anuncio Jessica mirando a todos.-nuestra querida Drac Hell siente mucho miedo de hacer una apuesta. Los seguidores de C.P.D rieron mirando y señalando a Cecilia.

Esta estrujo la lata que tenia en la mano, con un tic en su ojo. No soportaba que los demás se rieran de ella.

-oye, no lo hagas solo quiere provocarte. Dijo Nicole tomando su brazo.

-esta colmando mi paciencia, nadie humilla a Cecilia Dracul Hellsing. Dijo aplastando la lata de soda en su mano.

-mírenla, tiembla…solo es una apuesta y sin embargo te estas muriendo del miedo. Burlo Jessica cuando Cecilia se puso de golpe de pie y quitándose la gorra, eso para nadie fue buena señal.

-oh, no se enojo. Dijo John a Walter.

-que sucede cuando se enoja?. Pregunto este.

-generalmente no pasa nada grave, pero nunca se sabe cuando esta de buen o mal humor. Dijo Peter.

-esta bien, Islands!, lo quieres, lo tienes!. No tengo miedo de jugar una apuesta!. Dijo Cecilia molesta parándose enfrente de Jessica, ellas eran casi de la misma altura.

-esta bien, te propongo algo. Dijo Jessica con un tono burlón.

-que?, habla de una maldita vez, no estoy de humor.

-mira, tendrás que hacer la prueba como porrista.

-y que gano con eso?.

-no lo se, tu decides.

-hum…Jajaja, tu lo pagaras caro. Tendrás que salir por 2 semanas con Ernesto y venir un día sin maquillaje y en pijama. Dijo Cecilia burlonamente.

-que?, no lo hare!. Dijo Jessica espantada mirando a un chico de 15 años con pelo negro ojos miel, con toda su cara roja y blanca por los granos.

-que tienes miedo?, miren todos la chica que tiene miedo de un chico!. No lo puedo, creer. Jessica Islands, la reina de la escuela, tiene mieedooo????.

-esta bien Hellsing, pero si yo hago eso tu tendrás que hacer otra cosa.

-todo por verte humillada.

-tendrás que pasar todo un día, vestida de conejita playboy.

-que?!, ni lo pienses!.

-bueno, te nombraremos como la miedosa de la escuela.

-muy bien, lo hare. Pero con una ultima condición.

-cual?.

-después del día que yo venga así vestida, tu tendrás que venir vestida de como dios, te trajo al mundo. mira, que estoy siendo suave. ya que, todos los chicos, vieron tu cuerpo.

-como quieres que haga eso?.

-no lo se. Tú empezaste con la apuesta.

-esta bien. Dijo Jessica fastidiada.

-Trato?. Dijo Cecilia decidida tendiendo su mano.

-trato. Dijo Jessica tomando la mano y estrechándola.

-vas a perder.

-en eso te equivocas. Dijo Cecilia volviendo a su mesa.

-que rayos, hiciste Cecilia?. Dijo Sophie un poco molesta.

-que querías que hiciera?, quedarme como cobarde?. No, Sophie prefiero hacer de porrista y no quedar como miedosa. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-pero a pesar de eso, como piensas hacer porras frente a toda la escuela?. Pregunto Will.

-no lo se, tampoco me importa, ella solo dijo que tenia que hacer la prueba nada mas. Dijo Cecilia cuando un chico se acerco.

- Drac Hell. Dijo el chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes.

-que sucede, Max?. Dijo Cecilia sin mirarlo, este le dijo algo al oído, ella abrió sus ojos excesivamente.

-QUE?!. Dijo exaltada levantándose de golpe. ES VERDAD LO QUE ME DICES, MAX?!.

-si, en serio. Creo que mejor convocamos a todos los del quinto infierno. Dijo Max.

-si, tienes razón. Diles a mis hermanos que vengan. Dijo Cecilia tocándose la frente.

-Cecilia, que sucedió?. Pregunto Nicole preocupada.

-las entregas, eso paso, vayan a la sala de reuniones que Amanda y Fernanda preparen todo. Todos vayan ahora, también todos los del quinto infierno, la reunión es después de clases, donde siempre. Háganlo ahora, todos prepárense. Dijo Cecilia molesta.- Y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS los representantes, el que falte me las va a pagar.

-pero nos quedaremos contigo, explícanos ahora. Dijo Bill.

-se enteraran en la reunión. Dijo Cecilia cerrando los ojos.

-pero…

-DIJE QUE LO HAGAN AHORA!. NO ESTOY DE HUMOR, ENTENDIDO?!. Ordeno Cecilia tratando de no sonar tan enojada y murmuro.-nadie, traiciona al quinto infierno y vive para contarlo.

-muy bien. Dijeron todos preocupados por la actitud de su líder, ya que generalmente era muy relajada. Algo muy grave tenia que pasar para que estuviera tan molesta. Se levantaron y se fueron, a los minutos llegaron John y Peter.

-hermana, que sucedió?. Pregunto John.

-las entregas.

-pero que les sucedió?. Pregunto Peter preocupado.-para que nos llamaste?.

-los llame, para que preparen todo. La reunión será después de clases. Dijo Cecilia que ya se calmo un poco.

-esta bien. Dijo Peter.

-oye, por cierto, hay un chico que queremos que conozcas. Dijo John su hermana lo miro.

-quien? Y por que?.

-Jake Heisterborg, podría sernos útil. El es nuevo aquí, mejor lo tomamos antes que C.P.D.

-lo conozco, tienes razón llévenlo con ustedes. Ahora vayan a sus clases, tengo que pensar. Anuncio Cecilia levantándose y saliendo fuera de la cafetería, dejando a sus hermanos solos. Ella fue hasta su casillero saco una cajita de madera y salió al patio, mientras tanto Peter hablaba con Walter.

-Jake, te interesaría unirte a el quinto infierno?. Pregunto Peter caminando por los pasillos con Walter.

-si, por supuesto. Contesto este.

-muy bien, a termino de clases, ve al deposito cerca de la escuela. Cerca de la escuela, allí encontraras unas personas, nada te pasara solo diles que vas de mi parte. Dijo Peter sin mirarlo y entrando a un aula.

-creo que paseare un poco. Pensó Walter saliendo al patio de la escuela.-después de todo, odio biología.

Este se dividía en muchos jardines, el ahora joven mayordomo paseo por allí y por allá. En los jardines alejados, pudo divisar a varios chicos y chicas intercambiar cosas, cosas que le llamo la atención. Pudo divisar a Cecilia caminando un tanto apurada, la siguió y termino en el jardín más alejado y oscuro. Walter se oculto cerca de unos arbustos y vio detenidamente lo que ocurría.

-Drac Hell, que te trae a mi humilde morada?. Pregunto un chico de 19 años con una capucha puesta que no dejaba ver su rostro, tenía otros detrás como guardaespaldas.

-escúchame idiota. Que paso con las entregas? Responde basura!. Dijo enojada tomándolo por el cuello y sacando de la caja de madera una pistola con silenciador. Este tranquilamente hiso una señal para que los guardaespaldas no golpearan a la chica.

-las entregas fueron por así decirlo, entregadas a otra persona. Dijo tranquilamente.

-a quien se las diste?!. Dijo molesta.

-Islands, te suena?.

-es las diste a ella?. Oye estúpido, teníamos un trato! Por que se las diste a ella?. Dijo Cecilia separándose y dando un tiro rozando la mejilla del hombre y haciéndolo sangrar. Los guardaespaldas no esperaron, sujetaron a Cecilia por sus muñecas. Esta no hiso fuerza alguna, el hombre se le acerco y la miro fijamente.

-mi querida Hellsing, eso podemos cambiarlo. Dijo seductoramente levantando su barbilla.-solo dame lo que Jessica me dio de agradecimiento y trato hecho.

-lo siento, pero si pierdo mi virginidad, quiero hacerlo con alguien a quien amo y no a un estúpido como tu. Dijo ella severamente.

-quieres las entregas si o no?.

-si, pero no me acostare contigo. Dime que te dijo Jessica.

-ella no fue, fue uno de tu pandilla, Michael. Dijo el tipo, los ojos de Cecilia se abrieron excesivamente.

-que?, pero el es uno de mis hombres que mas confianza les tengo. Dijo Cecilia sorprendida.

-creo que ya no es mucho de tu confianza, te a traicionado. Dijo el tipo encapuchado.

-…esta bien, tu ganas, pero me darás los paquetes, okey?. Ordeno Cecilia molesta quitando de encima a los demás tipos de un solo golpe y marchándose.

-espera un momento. Dijo el tipo y ella dio vuelta su cabeza.-que harás al respecto?.

-les enseñare lo caro que es enfrentarse a Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul Hellsing.

Cecilia salió fuera del jardín y pudo ver a Walter, este la miro. Ella al parecer estaba molesta, lo tomo por su remera y lo miro amenazadoramente.

-como y quien te envió?. Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y sujetándolo contra la pared.

-nadie me envió, solo pasaba por aquí. Dijo Walter.

-que escuchaste, Jake?.

-eh... Dijo tratando de zafarse de Cecilia.

-dímelo y no te matare.

-solo pasaba por aquí, pero no escuche nada. Dijo el ahora joven, tratando de evitar lo que escucho.

Esta lo soltó.-lo siento, son muchas cosas en un día. Recuerda que hoy es la reunión. No faltes. Dijo suavemente y se fue tratando de calmarse.

-maldición, es que diablos se metió?. Murmuro Walter preocupado por como actuaba Cecilia.

Este se fue a sus clases. Después de esto, salió a los pasillos que estaban completamente vacios.

-Jake!. Dijo una voz a lo lejos, era Christian.

-si?.

-ven rápido, la reunión esta por comenzar, hay un aviso muy importante.

-oh, claro!.

Ambos salieron con sus cosas afuera de la escuela, caminaron unas calles y pararon en una amplia bodega. Allí había en la puerta dos jugadores de futbol americano muy grandes y fuertes, por si alguien quería colarse. Estos movieron la cabeza cuando Christian llego-todos los líderes o manos derechas tenían un trato especial allí-. Entraron a dicha bodega perfectamente iluminada, había alrededor de 50 o 60 chicos y chicas. Todos perfectamente sentados en sillas plásticas de color negro, enfrente de ellos una plataforma. Allí estaban Nicole, Sophie, Matt y Will, sentados esperando que la líder llegue. -hum…algo grave pasa. Comento Fernanda a Walter.

-por que lo dices?. Pregunto este sentándose casi al frente junto a ella, tom, Amanda, John, Bill y Christian. Peter estaba con los amigos de su hermana.

-lo digo por que convoco a todos.

-si, creo que aquí hay mas que los que vi en la escuela. Comento Walter.

-cierto, el quinto infierno también esta, en la secundaria y superior publica además de otros barrios bajos. Dijo tom.

-Cecilia es la líder de todo esto?.

-si, ella fundo el quinto infierno. Solo fue hace 5 años, luego fueron sumándose más y mas. Dijo Christian. –ahora solo están los representantes, por que si contáramos TODOS, somos alrededor de 100 o 110.

-en si de que se ocupa el quinto infierno?.

-nos encargamos de proteger a los que no pueden por si mismos. También hacemos uno que otro trabajillo. Pero cuando hay problemas, siempre puedes contar con nosotros. Contesto Bill con orgullo.

-hum…pero ahora aquí no tendría que estar Cecilia?.

-si, esta tardando, otra señal de algo grave.

-quienes son esas personas?. Dijo Walter mirando a Nicole, Sophie y los demás que estaban sentados y cruzados de piernas.

-ellos serian como, las personas de confianza de mi hermana. Aparte de los sublíderes y representantes de las públicas y los barrios. Dijo John.

-quiero saber que demonios pasa. Dijo Will fastidiado.

-no lo se, pero Cecilia estaba muy molesta. Dijo Nicole con el mismo humor al igual que todos allí.

-es muy raro que ella se enoje, por lo menos de tal manera. Dijo Matt igual de fastidiado.

-pero de algo hay que estar seguros, es muy grave lo que pasa. Dijo Sophie con el mismo humor de su hermano.

-si, mi hermana dijo que paso algo con las entregas. Dijo Peter también fastidiado.

-las entregas?, cierto espero que estén bien. Dijo Matt.

-no lo creo, para que convoque a todos, incluyendo a los representantes, algo malo debe pasar. Dijo Peter.

-es cierto, además le preste mi auto. Dijo Will.-no debería tardar más.

Mientras esto ocurría, una camioneta se estacionaba afuera de dicho depósito. Era Cecilia que aun seguía un tanto molesta, claro después de negociar algunas cosas. Apago el auto y uno de lo jugadores de futbol le abrió la puerta.

-Drac Hell. Saludo mientras ella bajaba, traía su cabello suelto y sin gorra, en lugar de su sudadera tenia una camiseta negra.

-ya están todos?. Pregunto.

-si, no a faltado nadie.

-muy bien. Dijo caminando a las puertas seguidas de los dos tipos.

Abrió las dos puertas de un solo golpe, todos estaban charlando al verla hubo un silencio total. Todos se pusieron de pie, excepto Walter que ni sabia que ocurría.

-Jake, levántate. Susurro John.

-eh...si. Dijo Walter levantándose.

Todos la vieron detenidamente, Cecilia camino firmemente hasta la plataforma. Miro a sus amigos y se paro en medio de la dicha.

-siéntense. Ordeno, todos obedecieron.

-Drac Hell, que ocurre?. Por que estamos todos aquí?. Pregunto uno parándose.

-hay un gran problema, chicos. Contesto ella con un suspiro.

-y cual es el problema, Cecilia?. Pregunto John poniéndose de pie.

-las entregas.

-que ocurre con ellas?. Pregunto Will.

-se las han entregado a otra persona.

-que?. Dijo Nicole molesta.-a quien y por que?!.

-alguien persuadió al embustero (el tipo encapuchado), para que le diera las entregas a Jessica Islands.

-p-pero quien?. Nadie sabe de esto mas que nosotros y todos tenemos un juramento de lealtad hacia esto!. Dijo una chica molesta poniéndose de pie.

Cecilia suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento.-hay un judas entre nosotros. Dijo firmemente, hizo una señal para que vinieran los jugadores de futbol. Estos se pusieron frente a ella.

-quien es el judas?!. Quien fue el que nos traicionó?!. Pregunto un chico de piel morena poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos, Marcos.-responde Hellsing!.

-este llamado judas, esta en esta misma sala. Dijo caminando lentamente de izquierda a derecha en la plataforma de 30 cm de alto.

-pero quien es?. Pregunto Amanda.

-el era una de mis personas a quien mas confianza le tenia. Pero nos a traicionado!. Traigan a Michael Mosich!!!. Ordeno deteniéndose en el medio de la plataforma, todos voltearon hacia un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Los jugadores lo sujetaron fuertemente, ya que Michael intento escapar sin éxito. Todos sus compañeros lo miraron con odio. Marcos se levanto y le dio un puño en el estomago haciéndose que Michael se estremeciera. Los jugadores lo pusieron en la plataforma al frente de Cecilia, que miraba con desprecio al adolecente. Los otros dos tipos que lo sujetaban, lo soltaron tirándolo contra el piso, Walter miraba todo esto con preocupación y miedo, el no conocía el lado tan ''malvado'' de ella.

-por que?. Pregunto ella mirando al chico de no más de 14 años arrodillado frente a ella. Sujetando de sus cabellos para que la mirara a la cara.

-n-no fue mi intención. Dijo Michael.

-NO FUE TU INTENCION?!. Sabes que?!, a mi no me molesta que le dieras las cosas a Jessica, pero lo que nunca tolero, es la TRAICION!. Grito molesta girando en torno a el, soltando de golpe su cabeza.

-hay que castigarlo!. Dijo Matt parándose junto con sus amigos.

-CASTIGO! CASTIGO! CASTIGO!. Gritaron todos parándose y apretando sus puños.-CASTIGO, CASTIGO, CASTIGO!.

-veamos, cual seria tu castigo?. Dijo Cecilia maliciosamente levantando su barbilla.

-que nunca vuelva a pisar nuestro suelo!. Grito uno.

-que sea golpeado por todos!. Grito otro.

-no!. Grito Cecilia y suavizando su voz dijo.-tengo una mejor idea.

-cual?. Pregunto Will.

-el agujero. Dijo ella fríamente y todos sonrieron con maldad.

-que?!, no por favor. Te lo suplico!. No volverá a pasar!. Dijo Michael con voz de suplica.-piedad!. Todo menos el agujero!!. No!!.

-que no volvera a pasar? ja, aquí se podría llegar a perdonar todo. Menos la traición. Dijo ella girando de nuevo en torno a el.-alguien podría refrescar mi memoria, para que me diga que hicimos por el?.

-lo salvamos de que perdiera la vida!. Dijo uno.

-le perdonamos que haya roto el trato con el embustero!. Dijo otro.

-lo protegimos cuando C.P.D lo quiso golpear en varias ocasiones!. Dijo Matt.

-entonces dime. Dijo Cecilia levantando su barbilla y mirándolo maliciosamente como Alucard cuando mata.-piensas que nosotros, perdonamos la traición?.

-yo…

-llévenselo!. Aléjenlo de mi vista!. Quedas desterrado del quinto infierno!. Dijo Cecilia dándose vuelta rápidamente. Los jugadores asintieron y sujetaron a Michael, y se lo llevaron.

-que pasara con las entregas?. Pregunto Peter.

-ya negocie sobre eso. Nos las darán dentro de unas semanas, mientras tanto. Todos estén alertas, nunca se sabe si nos atacaran. Dijo Cecilia firmemente.-ya terminamos por hoy. Pueden irse y nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron lentamente, Walter se quedo con John para que conversara con Cecilia. Ella fue hasta un cuarto que había en el mismo depósito, allí había una especie de oficina.

-oye, Cecilia. Hablaras con Jake, ahora u otro día?. Pregunto Peter que estaba con ella.

-no esta bien, dile que pase. Ah, por cierto ustedes ya vayan a casa, yo iré mas tarde. Dijo Cecilia.-dile a mamá no se preocupe, que estaré bien.

-okey.

Peter salió de dicha oficina, aviso a John que se iban y condujo a Walter, hasta la oficina. Este entro a una oficina que era igual a la de un periodista. La adolecente, estaba con las manos sobre y frente del escritorio.

-permiso. Dijo Walter pasando.

-si, pasa. Dijo Cecilia sin mirarlo.-que te pareció la reunión?.

-no lo se, nunca antes había asistido a una como esa. Dijo Walter parándose detrás de ella.

-hum…John me dijo que estabas interesado en ser parte del quinto infierno. Dijo frotándose con una mano los ojos.

-si.

-esta bien, solo te advierto una cosa. Dijo quitándose las gafas.

-que?.

-nunca traiciones, a nadie del quinto infierno. Ni mucho menos a mí, sino pasaras lo mismo o peor que Michael.

-entiendo. Dijo Walter apenas termino de hablar.

-muy bien, bienvenido al quinto infier…

En ese momento, Cecilia se dio vuelta rápidamente y quedo a escasos centímetros del ahora joven mayordomo. Sus miradas se entrelazaron, los dos se fueron acercando muy lentamente, Walter ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba completamente dominado por su reciente ''adolescencia''. Tomo a la líder del quinto infierno por su cintura, debajo de su camiseta. Ella paso su manos por el cuello de el, enredando sus dedos en su cabello alborotado, y sus labios de fueron acercando. Hasta que se unieron, haciendo una muy suave y al mismo tiempo fuerte presión entre ellos, Walter la aprisiono en sus brazos, y metió una mano debajo de la parte trasera de su corpiño. Ella sintió algo que nunca antes había sintió, ese se creía un momento eterno.

-quizás, no tengo que hacer esto, pero…¿Quién se va a enterar?. Pensó Cecilia mientras, besaba sin saberlo, a Walter.

Al terminar el eterno beso, siguieron pegados uno con otro. El la volvió a besar delicadamente.

-Jake. Dijo Cecilia suavemente.

-si?.

-bienvenido, al quinto infierno. Dijo volviéndolo a besar.

Después de esto, ella se fue rápidamente. Walter, quedo solo allí.

-que diablos, hice?. Se preguntó a si mismo, atónito mirando la puerta por donde ella salió.

Empezó a sentirse, algo mareado. Se sentó en una silla cercana, cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no sintió como antes. Vio sus manos y su cuerpo.

-volví a ser yo mismo, otra vez. Murmuro levantándose.-que bueno, que traje mi ropa.

Este se cambio y salió de la bodega, para suerte de el, Integra y Alucard supuestamente estaban durmiendo, al igual que seras. Tomo un taxi y llego a la mansión hellsing, los jóvenes ya habían llegado hace poco. Llevo la mochila a su cuarto, se sento en su cama y pensó en lo ocurrido recientemente.

-como pudo pasar, tal cosa?, si alucard se llega a enterar que bese a su hija. Que problema se armaria, aunque ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era yo. Pensó Walter mientras se levantaba y salía.

Este fue a la oficina de integra, para sorpresa de el, Integra estaba allí ordenando papeles.

-buenas noches, sir Integra. Saludo Walter entrando con unos informes.-veo que ha despertado.

-buenos noches, Walter. Saludo Integra.-si, acabo de levantarme hace media hora. Los chicos ya volvieron de la escuela?.

-si, hace unos momentos.

-Walter, quiero preguntarte algo.

-que, señora?.

-donde estuviste, todo el día?. Por que, se que no estuviste en la mansión.

Para suerte de todos, Alucard apareció allí.-buenas noches.

-buenas noches, Alucard. Tu sabes donde estuvo Walter todo el dia?.

-le pedi que me hiciera un favor. Dijo Alucard y le dijo mentalmete a Walter. ''_sigueme la corriente''. _

-consistía, en buscar unas balas de plata bendita, señora. Dijo Walter improvisadamente.

-ah, de acuerdo... Peter y Jo…

Se escucho un grito histérico femenino en los pasillos que retumbaron por toda la mansión que decían…

-SALGAN DE MI CUARTO!!!. Y DENME MI DIARIO, MALDITOS IDIOTAS!!!.

---

**Que lio, verdad?. Jeje por mi parte creo que seguiría como prologo. Pero na… por cierto quiero aclararles los géneros. No voy a cambiarlos por que es un poco de todo, verán, son (creo):**

**Romance, humor, acción, aventura, uno que otro drama de romance, un tanto de policiales. Quizás algún lemon, y bueno… considero que algo me entienden no?. Pero créanme que no van a faltar, algunas crisis adolescentes, por parte de todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOOOOSSSSS.**

**Jeje, bueno les AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MIS FICS. Y DOS INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN ****REVIEWS!!!!!!.Y LOS QUENO, OJALA QUE SE LOS LLEVE EL DIABLO, Y QUE NO LEAN EL FINAL DEL FIC DE YO ME OPONGO!!!XD. ME BASTA, CON QUE LO LEAN, JEJE. PERO, EN SERIO DEJEN REVIEWS T.T. miren, que sino me siento despresiadaaaa. y no, publico por mucho tiempo y termino borrando la historia...y bueno, asi sere...**

**En fin, creo que antes, los niños hellsing parecían pan de dios. Pero miren lo que pasa cuando crecemos…jeje, aunque todo seria culpa mia ya que yo hago que los personajes hagan lo que yo quiera XDD jeje, bue nos vemos!!!!. Cecilia ahora parece la re mafiosa, jojo. Y si, creo que traumo un poco, de ese ''beso''. Del nano de Ceci, a ella huy…mira que mi mente ya esta fabricando lo que pasa cuando se enteraría.**

**Y ****por cierto, quiero decirles que si se pueden dar una vuelta y unos comentarios. Para mi historia de ''yo tengo un pasado''. Me gustaría que opinaran, no sean malos conmigo y dejen Reviews… **

**SIR C.J**

**(perdonen, si tengo errores ortograficos, je y bueno, no tengo ganas, de revisar o esperar todooo)XD**


	9. DIVORCIO?

La familia hellsing…parte 8 o 9…no se….en fin, el titulo: tampoco, lo se… posta no se XD…

Ya pasadas dos semanas del encuentro del joven shinigami y la heredera a líder hellsing, no se hablo más del tema. Solo Cecilia, que a veces lo nombraba con sus amigas pero después nada, sin más ni más. Ella y los demás adolecentes estaban en el colegio, y la joven heredera tenia que apañárselas para llegar a la prueba de porrista.

Pero por ahora nadie, sospechaba nada de Walter ni de Alucard, sobre el por que, el desaparecía por las mañanas y tardes. Cecilia, tenia que hacer la prueba de porristas, pero C.P.D no se la hiso fácil.

Retrasaron su reloj, y pudieron obstáculos para que ella no llegara al gym. Pudo llegar, pero 10 min tarde. Donde la ultima chica adicionaba.

-lo siento chicas, es muy tarde para la prueba?. Pregunto Cecilia acariciando su nuca.

-oh, no te preocupes drac, perderás unos puntos por haber llegado tarde. Pero, si lo haces bien, podrás ganar más y entrar. Dijo una chica de cabello rubio.

-si, pero hablemos bien. Todas, saben de mi apuesta, no?.

-obvio, todos en la escuela están pendientes de eso. Menos nosotras, que tenemos el partido de futbol encima. Hay que hacer nuevas rutinas, pero tenemos que escoger a otras más junto con la nueva capitana y la mascota de la escuela. Explico la chica.-aunque, nos damos un tiempecillo para husmear sobre eso.

-okey.

-bueno chicas, empecemos. Anuncio una chica de pelo marrón.-necesitamos ver su flexibilidad, agilidad y sin olvidar nuestro el espíritu del colegio. ARRIBA LOBOS!!.

Cecilia, se sentía una completa ridícula al tener que cambiar sus amados jeans y ropa. Por una calza negra junto con una remera de hombro caído color rosa. Demostró perfectamente su flexibilidad en las peligrosas piruetas que hace una porrista. Mientras tanto, Will sabía que ella haría la prueba y estaba seguro que entraría aunque ella no quisiera. Entonces, se le ocurrió para estar mas cerca de ella, ser la nueva mascota del colegio. Tendría que usar un disfraz de lobo, llamado y apodado por la escuela como ''lobito felpudo'' o ''capi peluche''.

Quería estar mucho más tiempo con ella, más que nada por que quería invitarla a una fiesta que se daría dentro de bastante, pero quería tener su compañía asegurada. Teniendo esa cita, podría confesarle todo el amor que le tenía hace mucho. El puesto de la mascota, se lo dieron rápido por que nadie quería hacer el ridículo como mascota de la escuela superior de Londres. ''_la escuela privada superior de Londres, lobos, para jóvenes de la corona''_ era, su titulo honorifico.

--

Entre tanto, Alucard e integra se encontraban en un lugar en las afueras de Londres. Integra esperaba al vampiro, sentada al pie de la sombra de un árbol.

-como, termino todo, Alucard?. Pregunto integra, cuando vio a Alucard.

-bien, es increíble lo que se puede hacer, con unas simples balas. Comento el vampiro, sentándose junto a ella.

-…

-te sucede, algo?.

-por que no lees mi mente?.

-vamos, que te ocurre?.

-Alucard, me sigues amando?.

-……Por supuesto, integra. Y tu?.

-………s-si, por que no habría de hacerlo?.

-hum, ya han pasado muchos años, desde aquel momento.

-que momento?.

-en el que, nos volvimos padres.

-si, los años pasan volando. Más si, eres como nosotros.

-…

-…

Alucard, se seguía atrayendo por integra. Integra también, pero como que ya habían perdido la ''chispa''. Por decirlo de alguna manera, se habían ''acostumbrado'' mutuamente, tal vez demasiado para el gusto de ambos. Las discusiones entre ellos, se hacían cada vez mas seguidas, pero en privado por que no querían preocupar a sus hijos. Ya todo, era como una rutina muy diaria entre ellos.

Integra, tenia escondido en su escritorio unos papeles, papeles de divorcio. Resulta, que un día discutió, más fuerte que nunca con Alucard, no se hablaron durante 2 semanas. En ese tiempo, la líder hellsing, estaba tan enfadada que saco dichos papeles. Luego, se sintió un tanto arrepentida, decidió guardarlos hasta el momento que tenga que usarlos. Desgraciadamente, Alucard los había descubierto hacia unos días solamente, leyó la fecha. Se sintió, bastante dolido pero el también estaba bastante enfadado con ella, en el momento de la discusión.

-Integra. Llamo Alucard.

-si?. Respondió ella.

-creo, que ambos lo sabemos, no?.

-si, lo se Alucard. Admitió integra abrazando sus rodillas.-y creo, que tendríamos que hacerlo.

-lo se, pero nunca pensé que terminaría así.

-ni yo, pero a través de los años. Las cosas, cambian tarde o temprano, era obvio que a nosotros nos pasaría.

-estas, dispuesta a firmarlos?. Pregunto Alucard un tanto triste.

-quizás, pero primero tenemos que preparar a los niños.

-si, se lo diremos. Mas adelante, dentro de unos meses es el cumpleaños de Cecilia. Dijo Alucard.

-tienes razón, espero que esto no les duela mucho.

-seguirá, como antes. Dijo Alucard.

-es verdad, yo el ama y tu el sirviente.

-así, tienen que ser las cosas. No, podemos desafiar las cosas que somos.

-tenemos…tenemos que seguir adelante. Sin, mirar atrás.

--

Ya pasado el horario del colegio a las 17:00, en la mansión hellsing se respiraba un gran ambiente familiar. Alucard, como si fuera el jefe de la familia estaba en su sillón preferido leyendo el periódico, integra como la verdadera jefa de la familia, estaba a su lado leyendo un libro y fumando. John y Peter, jugaban con el perro san Bernardo que les habían regalado a los 5 años. Y por ultimo, el famoso gato Lucifer descansaba sobre el respaldar del sillón de Alucard.

-hum…. Dijo integra levantando una ceja, al ver que su hija no estaba.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Alucard.

-falta Cecilia.

-claro!. Dijo John levantándose del piso.-ella, nos dijo que les dijéramos que llegaría un poco tarde. Por que, darían los resultados de la prueba de porristas…

-JOHN!!!IMBECIL!!!. Grito Peter, avanzándose sobre su hermano, cubriéndole la boca.

-que?!.

-eres un idiota, recuerda que Cecilia dijo que nooo…

Levantaron la vista y frente a ellos, estaban de pie integra y Alucard en una pose de exigir una explicación. Ambos de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en sus hijos.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Alucard.

-eh...de que?.

-saben a lo que nos referimos. Dijo integra.-explíquenos, como llego Cecilia a una prueba de porristas.

-eh…UN OVNI!.

-TRANSFORMACION MENTAL!!!.

-FISICA CUANTICA!.

-LO ESTAN SOÑAAAAANNNDOOOOO….

Todas esas cosas tontas, decían John y Peter a la vez, pero al final de cuentas Alucard dijo que si no decían la verdad, pasarían a mejor vida. Pero John contesto que ya estaban técnicamente muertos, a eso el padre nosferatu le sumo que no tendrían más PC ni sus derivados. A ese momento, los gemelos hellsing dijeron sobre la apuesta pero, no mencionaron el traje de conejita ni lo demás. Los padres, no dijeron nada, pero a Alucard no le gustaba que su hija estuviera haciendo esas cosas. Por la razón, de que las porristas usaban ropas muy ceñidas, algo que no quería para la adolecente e inocente hija (n/a: we, y no creo que con lo mafiosa que es, sea TAN inocente XD). Ella, para el era una niña o mejor dicho ''su niña''. Integra, por su parte le desagradaba que estuviera haciendo eso, pero puso en práctica la regla de cualquier madre. ''_siempre, apoya a tu hijo en todo lo que el decida''_.

Exactamente, 15 min después una Cecilia totalmente traumada y preocupada, entraba corriendo a su hogar. Resulta, que a la salida del colegio se encontró con los resultados de las porristas, no les dio mucha importancia. Hasta que, leyó atentamente el encabezado de los resultados, junto a Sophie, Nicole, Amanda y Fernanda. Estos decían:

_Nueva capitana de porristas:_

_Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul Hellsing._

A esto, ella cayó de rodillas y tomando la posición de Anakin en Star Wars diciendo: NOOOO!!!!.

-Cecilia, cálmate. Dijo Sophie relajada.

-no puedo, Sop NOOO!!!! No quiero ser la capitana!!!!.

-recuerda que es para humillar a Jessica. Dijo Nicole arrodillándose junto a ella.

La heredera Dracul pestaño un poco y un destello apareció en el borde de sus lentes.-SIIII!!!!!.

-ves, no es tan complicado. Comento Sophie.

-oh, no lo es. Jejeje…

-que estas, planeando?. Pregunto Amanda levantando una ceja.

-ha…bueno, mis queridas amigas del alma. Dijo Cecilia, tomando el hombro de sus amigas.-nosotras, nos conocemos desde primer grado, verdad?. Y Amy y Fer, las conozco desde que entraron al colegio primario. Verdad?.

-si… contestaron las chicas

-entonces, no estarían de acuerdo, en darme una mano?.

-AH, NO ESO NO!. Dijo, Nicole separándose.

-oh…vamos Nicole. Vamos, no te cuesta nada. Dijo Cecilia, entrelazando sus dedos en voz de suplica.-y tu Sophie?.

-yo…hare lo que sea con tal de humillar a Jessica Islands. Dijo suspirando.

-y tu, Nicole?. Vamos, nunca te pido nada…no seas así…

-hay…esta bien. Dijo Nicole suspirando.

-y ustedes, oh…vamos digan que si…

-no, Cecilia como quieres que seamos porristas?. Pregunto Amanda suspirando.

Cecilia en ese momento, utilizo su antigua técnica, que no la usaba hacia años, bueno hacia meses. El ultimo, lo utilizo con su padre, cuando le quito su teléfono en la cena.

-no nos mires así. Dijo Fernanda.

-usas, tu cara de perrito a medio morir. Dijo Amanda.

-no…para nada. Dijo Cecilia, en una voz muy tierna haciendo pucheros.

-oh, esta bien. Dijeron las chicas.

-bien! Punto para drac hell!, ahora no todo es tan malo. Ahora, otro temita…

-cual?.

-hay que, organizar los estúpidos bailes y que se yo…pero, vamos a preguntarle a las otras porritas.

A esta frase, las mujeres adolecentes se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde estaban entregando los uniformes. Estos, consistían en una falta hasta el final de los muslos, color roja con bordes blancos. Y una remera sin mangas, que mostraba el ombligo de color roja y blanca, aparte del escote en V. y sin olvidar, los pompones de tiras combinadas del mismo color que el resto de la vestimenta.

-bien, Ana Boquinos? . Pregunto una mujer, que repartía los uniformes.

-aquí!. Dijo una chica, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Le dieron su uniforme, y ella se separo para admíralo. Gran escándalo, se armo cuando apareció la nueva capitana de porristas. Cecilia, anuncio que sus amigas se unirían, después de darles sus uniformes. La antigua capitana, que dejaría de serlo a causa de que iría a la universidad, les dijo que tenían que hacer las coreografías lo antes posible. A esto, todas dijeron que era mejor hacerlo ese mismo día, a razón de que el partido de futbol era dentro de poco. Por lo que, irían todas las porristas y la mascota de la escuela junto con unos jugadores del equipo, a la mansión hellsing. Cecilia, les dijo que estaba bien pero no irían al instante sino después de una hora. Lo suficiente, para que ella organizara su casa. Lo que implicaba un gran esfuerzo, para todos allí. Alucard y integra, tendrían que aparentar mas edad, esconder las armas de la casa, esconder a Pip y los gemelos de las porristas. Y por ultimo, buscar un lugar adecuado para practicar.

--

La hermana de los gemelos Dracul, lanzo un histérico grito de desesperación. Uno, muy agudo que le rompería el tímpano a cualquiera. Los padres, y los hermanos de la joven bajaron al instante.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Alucard.

-ah, muchas…chicas…porritas… mascota de la escuela.

-Cecilia, tranquilízate y habla bien. Dijo integra.

-oye hermanita, como te fue en las pruebas?. Pregunto Peter.

-me escogieron. Dijo Cecilia bajando la cabeza.

-y, serás una porrista?. Pregunto integra.

-no.

-oh…entonces?.

-seré, una maldita capitana. Dijo la joven, saltando en el piso, como cuando era una niña encaprichada.

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre.

-oh, no ya llegaron. Murmuro Cecilia.

-quien?. Pregunto Alucard.

-es…que venían las porristas. Ya que, necesitamos practicar las coreografías, para el partido de futbol.

-esta bien, practiquen en los jardines, allí hay mucho espacio. Dijo integra.

-porristas?!!!. Preguntaron John y Peter al mismo tiempo, mientras les sangraba la nariz.

-si, ustedes dos ni se les ocurra ir a nuestras practicas. Dijo Cecilia amenazadoramente a sus hermanos.

-buenooo…

-bien. Entonces, practiquen su padre y yo estaremos por aquí.

-bien, por ultimo necesito que se transformen y actúen como padres normales. En conclusión, no me avergüencen frente a mis compañeras. Dijo Cecilia, a punto de abrir la puerta.-como hacen, siempre.

-esta bien. Dijo Alucard, marchándose con integra.

Cecilia, abrió la puerta para encontrar a un grupo de chicas, emocionadas por conocer la famosa casa de drac hell. Las amigas de la heredera Dracul, también estaban pero para ellas era muy común asistir a la mansión hellsing. Will, también estaba vestido con el traje de lobito y los otros jugadores del equipo, todos entraron a la casa hellsing, las chicas admirándola y los amigos de la pandilla charlando.

-bien, bienvenidas. Bueno, y bienvenido a mi hogar. Dijo Cecilia, relajada.

-esta casa, es hermosa!. Admiro una porrista.-bien, cuando vamos a practicar?.

-oh, si eso…bien….hum…mi madre, dijo que usáramos los jardines. Síganme. Dijo la heredera Dracul, caminando hacia uno de los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, John y Peter estaban en sus cuartos. Ambos, avisándoles a sus amigos que estaban el equipo de porristas. Todos allí, se morían por verlas pero mas que nada, ver sus pequeños y ceñidos trajes que dejaban al descubierto su cuerpo.

-en serio, Christian. Dijo Peter, por teléfono.-todas!. Incluyendo, a Amanda, Fernanda, Sophie, Nicole y mí hermana.

Unos 15 min después, Peter, John, Christian, Bill, Matt y tom. Estaban, ocultos en detrás de unos arbustos. Gotas de sangre, salían de su nariz mientras miraban por los binoculares de cada uno. En la oficina de integra, estaba Walter terminando de ordenar el papeleo. Integra, entro allí con su traje habitual solo que no con 26 años, sino con la apariencia de unos casi 42.

-s-sir integra. Tartamudo Walter, al ver a su señora.-por que, esta así?.

-es que, Cecilia esta en los jardines, con otras chicas y nos pidió a mi y a Alucard transformarnos, en padres de nuestra edad.

-oh, pero que hace la señorita allí?.

-mira, por la ventana. Dijo integra, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

Walter, camino hasta la ventana y allí vio a muchas chicas, haciendo piruetas peligrosas. Saltando entre ellas, asiendo porras y con Cecilia a la cabeza de todas, dirigiendo el grupo. Atónito, quedo el mayordomo al verla a la que creía pequeña, bueno ya no tan pequeña a razón de la pequeña pero excitante aventurilla que tuvo con ella. Y viéndola, con un traje tan ceñido como ese le hiso abrir la boca, para decir algo, pero los vocablos no salían. Integra, observo divertida la mirada de su mayordomo.

-simplemente, me parece raro verla así. Dijo Walter, poniendo unos informes en el escritorio de integra.

-si, quien la hubiera imaginado porrista, según los gemelos esto solo fue por una apuesta.

-apuesta?.

-si, una apuesta con Jessica Islands. Je, creo que su abuelo no les gusta que sus nietas estén, con Cecilia o los gemelos ya que, creen que son mala influencia.

-si, pero según lo que he escuchado de sus hijos, que esa tal Jessica Islands, no es un pan de dios, como aparenta. Comento, Walter divertido.

En ese momento, Alucard apareció de las sombras, también con unos cuarentaitantos de años, vistiendo un traje gris. Saludo, a las personas que estaban en la oficina y miro por la ventana. Hiso una mueca de espanto, luego otra de confundido y finalmente una de reprocho. El, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, después de despistar a integra. Bajo a los jardines, no vio a los chicos ocultos en los arbustos, usando sus binoculares para ver mas, el cuerpo de las porristas.

-bien!. Dijo Cecilia, tocando un silbato.-las chicas del grupo 1, hagan la maniobra 6!.

-okey!.

-Will!!. Ven, aquí!.

Will, llevaba puesto un traje de lobo, de pantalones y camiseta rojos con blanco. Este, a través de la mascara agilizaba sus ojos, para el ver a la heredera Dracul.

-que sucede, drac?. Pregunto Will.

-ven, necesito que me ayudes, a hacer unos giros con otras chicas. Dijo la heredera Dracul, que ahora llevaba su uniforme de porrista, y en ves de sus lentes, traía lentes de contacto.

-y que, tengo que hacer?.

-simple, tomas a la chicas y ellas, hacen el resto. Aclaro la joven, mientras miraba a unas chicas.

-okey.

Minutos después, Will ayudaba a las porristas a hacer, sus peligrosas piruetas en el aire, junto a unos chicos del equipo de rugby. El truco consistía, en tomar a las chicas por su cintura lanzarlas en el aire, y luego atraparlas.

-wow, Nicole tiene un cuerpo…. Decía Matt, mientras miraba por sus binoculares a Nicole en traje de porristas.

-dios santo, Amy si que tiene, buenas curvas. Dijo Peter, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

-por el gato Lucifer, Fernanda estoy orgulloso, que tengas tan buen cuerpo. Dijo John.

-mi Sophie, te invito un trajo, amiga. Dijo Bill.

-tom, hermano ve tras Ana sino te la quitan, amigo. Dijo tom.

-dios, María cásate conmigo. Dijo Christian.

-mmm…tengo que robar uno de esos uniformes. Dijo Pip, que hacia mas de 10 min observaba a las porristas, junto con los demás.-no, le vendría nada mal a seras uno de esos.

Así de babosos estaban los hombres de allí, en un momento dado. Alucard, apareció por los jardines para observar la práctica. Unos cabellos blancos habitaban en su cabellera, sin olvidar unas muy finas líneas en su frente y en algunas partes de su rostro.

Era el turno de Cecilia, para hacer el truco. Tomo aire y corrió rápidamente, hasta ser detenía por Will que sostuvo su cintura y la arrojo en el aire. Ella, dio muchos giros en el aire hasta volver a aterrizar en brazos de Will. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero Alucard estaba frente a ellos. Para colmo de males, Will tenía su cabeza muy oculta en los pechos de la hija del vampiro. Disfrutaba, el maravilloso y a la vez atrevido espectáculo. Ella, por su parte tenía sus brazos en la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia, estaba enteramente sonrojada. Al, tratar de alejar a su amigo de su delantera el, la abrazaba y hundía mas su cabeza en ella.

-Will!. Sal! Suéltame!. Dijo Cecilia molesta y sonrojada, tratando de zafarse de Will.- que, diablos crees que estas haciendo?!.

-estoy haciendo, lo que siempre quise. Dijo Will, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-mi hija, dijo que la sueltes, penwood. Dijo Alucard, molesto por la actitud de Will.

El escuchar esa voz, Will soltó de pronto a Cecilia haciéndola caer en el piso. Ella, grito del susto pero no tenia ninguna herida. Miro, molesta su padre por entrometerse en su práctica. Se paro, de golpe sonrojada y molesta. Toco su silbato, y dijo que ya era todo por hoy, y que las chicas se quedarían un poco mas. A causa, de que tenían que vestirse, con su ropa normal. Antes de irse, sin que nadie los viera Alucard, tomo a Will y le hablo amenazadoramente, hasta terminar con un…

-mi hija, es sagrada. Te propasas con ella, y dudo seriamente que termines la escuela. Por lo menos, en una pieza. (N.A*: ah, mierda…el jefe de la familia XD).

Las chicas, estaban la alcoba de la heredera Dracul, todas a medio vestir. Cuando, se escucho un fuerte ruido detrás de las puertas. Esto, se debía que Bill hiso un comentario no muy modesto, respecto a Sophie y en eso su hermano Matt, le golpeo la cabeza. Allí, empezaron a discutir fuertemente. Los adolescentes, estaban viendo como las chicas de allí se, vestían y desvestían, Pip estaba incluido.

-que es eso, Ceci?. Pregunto María.

-no lo se. Dijo ella, que estaba en ropa interior al igual que las demás.

Abrió, lentamente la puerta para encontrar a los hombres de las pandillas y al mercenario allí. Todos, con la nariz sangrando y Matt y Bill discutiendo. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Cecilia gritaron histérica y agudamente. Esto, llego a oídos del mayordomo que al investigar que sucedía se encontró con mas de 15 chicas en ropa interior de todos colores, y a Cecilia gritándoles a los tipo en su ropa interior rosa, tratando se cubrirse con sus manos.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Walter, entrando al cuarto de Cecilia y descubriendo a las chicas, rápidamente cubrió sus ojos.-perdón, señorita!.

-Walter!. Dijo Cecilia, histéricamente. -llévate, a estos pervertidos de aquí!!.

-s-si, enseguida!!.

Acto seguido, Walter les dijo a los adolescentes que se marcharan. Los gemelos, se fueron a su cuarto y sus amigos a sus mansiones. Al terminar, todo este drama, las chicas se fueron, y Cecilia fue hasta el cuarto de sus hermanos. Donde, pronuncio los vocablos que aprendió de pequeña.

-ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO!!!!. Grito pateando la puerta, abriéndola de un solo golpe.

Los gemelos, gritaron y acto seguido salieron corriendo de su cuarto. Una gran prosecución, empezó en la mansión hellsing. Sus padres, ya estaban cansados de que siempre sus hijos pelearan, así que Alucard dijo que arreglaran sus diferencias, por si mismos. En un caso, de extrema urgencia ellos intervendrían.

El trió, paro en la biblioteca donde los gemelos tiraban del cabello de su hermana. Mientras ella, tiraba de las orejas de sus hermanos. En menos de 10 seg, integra y Alucard estaban allí, integra tomo a su hija y Alucard a sus hijos.

-no, habrá un día solamente, que ustedes tres no se estén golpeando?!. Pregunto integra, molesta.

-p-pero, mama!. Ellos y sus amigos estaban husmeando en mi habitación cuando, yo y mis compañeras nos vestíamos!. Acuso Cecilia, separándose señalando a sus hermanos.

-y ustedes, quien se creen para hacer semejante cosa?!.

-pero, no fue nuestra intención!!. Bueno, tal vez si, pero…papa nos dijo que vigiláramos a Cecilia!. Dijo Peter.

-Alucard, tu hiciste eso?!.

-papa, tu te atreviste a espiarme?!.

-no digan, tonterías!. Dijo Alucard, soltando a sus hijos.-yo, les dije que cuidaran a su hermana, como buenos hermanos!. Y eso, no significa que espíen en las cerraduras!.

El padre nosferatu, estaba tan molesto, confundido y aturdido. Que opto, por hacerles la llave del sueño a sus tres hijos. Integra, suspiro y dejo que sus hijos durmieran, no les importaba mucho si peleaban, era común. El, problema era como les dirían que se divorciarían, tenían pensado hacerlo esa noche o sino dentro de unos días. Miraron a sus hijos, tirados en el suelo, a pesar de todo los tres de querían mucho. Peter y John, estaban acurrucados y aferrados a los brazos de su hermana. Y ella, se acurrucaba en sus hermanos, John y Cecilia comenzaron a despertarse, y Peter los siguió unos segundos después. Miraron a sus padres entrecerrando los ojos, que charlaban entre ellos, guardaron silencio para escuchar atentamente la conversación.

-muy bien, firmaremos los papeles de divorcio. El viernes dentro de 2 semanas. Dijo Alucard triste.

-DIVORCIO?. Pregunto en su mente Cecilia, John y Peter.

-si, me parece bien. Dijo integra.

-justo, el día de nuestro aniversario. Pero, creo que es mejor así.

-como, se lo diremos?.

-hum…será mejor, esperar hasta mañana o unos días. Dijo Alucard, saliendo seguido de integra.

Los herederos, se levantaron al instante. Los tres, estaban atónitos, asustados, triste, todas sus emociones juntas, en una sola, tristeza. Ellos, temían que sean la causa del divorcio de sus padres.

-COMO QUE SE VAN A DIVORCIAR?!. Preguntaron, los gemelos a su hermana.

-cállense tontos, se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada!. Regaño Cecilia.

-esta bien, pero que haremos. Ya, hicieron los tramites?.

-no lo creo, dijeron firmaran los papeles el día de su aniversario. Dijo Cecilia.

-hay que hacer algo, para que los se unan, pero que?. Pregunto John.

-no lo se. Hum…alguna causa justa de nosotros para que no se separen. Dijo Peter.

-no, Peter eso es muy cursi.

-esperen YA LO TENGO!. Bien, esto es lo que haremos para evitar que firmen los papeles y se vuelvan a enamorar uno del otro. Dijo Cecilia casi en susurro.-tengo un plan, ver novelas dramáticas funciona…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…ÑACAÑACAÑACAÑA….

--

**Aquí, termina este capi. Ya se que no explica mucho, pero da una idea. Jeje. Como les saldrá el plan a los herederos Dracul???. Jeje, solo el tiempo lo dirá, seamos sinceros el cap. Ya esta escrito en mi cabeza, ahora el problema es cuando se me ocurrirá escribirlo a la PC (joda), pero no se preocupen que tan pronto se me ocurra una idea, la escribo n.n .Y si, me estaré zarpando con Cecilia y Walter en los caps. Siguientes, pero CON FINES CORRECTOS, ósea que no…que no se…pero we, en conclusión es que Walter solo la ve como algo mas, cuando es joven (creo, no se que va a pasar entre ellos, según siga la historia y mi mente) y bueno, Cecilia hum…no se que pensara ella, pero algo debe ser…Otra cosa.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!ME HICIERON UNA CHICA RARA (que, bueno seamos sinceros hay millones de trillones mejor que yo. Ni siquiera, me considero una escritora, sino una chica que estando tan al pedo, se le ocurrió escribir y boludear con el Word y hellsing) MUY PERO MUY HAPPY!!!! UN SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS THANKS A: SHIDORI, DRECX, ALETSE, TENYOUKAI, mer0dead0ra (te lo pongo así, por que sino no se notan los ceros U.U) SAKURA DARK ANGEL, MAXIM DE LIOCOURT, MICIEL, , SIR ERBETLIZABETH, ZAGALA BLACK, BUNNY SAITO.**

**Hasta la próxima!!!.**


	10. AVISO!

**AVISO!!!!**

**Para mis queridos lectores y lectoras:**

**Verán, tengo que avisarles que no publicare por bastante tiempo. Razones?, me sobran. Empecé el secundario y me dan con un caño! T.T. estoy, en la etapa diagnostica, por lo que me tengo que ME TENGO QUE COMER(forma, de decir en mi país, que significa, estudiar o leer y bancarme algo U.U) MAS DE 150 PAG, PARA CADA EXAMEN!!!!. Un montón, y mas si me toman mas de 2 pruebas por día de 2 o 3 hojas!. Mas los apuntes, resúmenes, la tarea, el estudio, mi casa, cuidar mi sueldito que me dan mis viejos para comprarme los apuntes de todas las materias, que están desde $6,50 hasta $17, un dineral, cosa que me toma mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar, que todos los días me toman lección oral por lo que tengo que estar preparada. Sino, chan!. Chau, buena nota…**

**Estas líneas que están leyendo, las escribo como si fuera una cartita de despedida. Pero, no quiero descuidar mis estudios, son algo muy importante para mí. Y más aun, por que el año pasado me lleve 3 materias. Mat, lengua y la mas boluda de todas formación ética y ciudadana, bueno me fue mal en la prueba final!. Todas a diciembre, OJO!. Ahí, no las saque, me las lleve todas a Febrero. Pero!(je, siempre hay peros en todo :P), las saque todas. Encima, para bronca de mis profesores, todas con 9 y 10 XD (ojo, todo sin machete. Posta un bar!). Eso, les hace ver que soy inteligente (cuac), MUY PERO MUY VAGAAA. Algo, que estoy intentando cambiar este año. **

**A razón, de eso no publicare dentro de mucho. Mas o menos, desde acá a dos o un mes, hasta terminar la etapa diagnostica. Pero, de ahí publicare todas las actualizaciones de mis fics (creo) y de ahí nos vemos, dentro de 3 meses T.T. por que, empiezan las trimestrales!!!T.T ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT. Y es, muchísimo peor que la etapa diagnostica.**

**Y bueno…en mi escuela, no es para menos. Ya se, lo que piensan X /, y esta a que escuela va????.**

**Les digo, solo para hablar al pedo. Voy a un colegio privado, no se si habrá en su país. Se llama, ''Colegio F.A.S.T.A Santo Tomás de Aquino''. Alto nombre! XD. Espero, no entristecerlos con esta inesperada noticia, para mí, mis viejos y mis profesores, el estudio es primero. **

**Además, si me llevo alguna materia. Voy, a tribunales OJO!. No es lo que piensan, no iré presa ni nada por el estilo. Es una, forma de tomar las pruebas, para los que van a libreta en proceso.**

**Es, una mesa larga donde se sientan 3 profesores y profesoras. El del medio, te toma la prueba oral, escrita y en algunos casos practica. Los otros dos, están de chusmas nomás y cuchillean entre ellos, hasta a veces señalándote para ponerte nervioso. Lo peor, es cuando no te sabes la respuesta y te mirannn 0.o. Además, en los casos prácticos tenes que escribir en el pizarrón, como en las materias de matemática, derecho, tecnología de gestión, administración, física, y química.**

**Pero, tratando de animarlos un poco les contare algunas cosas de mí. Y que se yo, quien sabe algún día, nos podríamos cruzar por la calle de algún país y chan!. Ustedes dicen: huuuuu!!!! Es Sir C.J!! XDDDD.**

**Mi nombre, es el mismo que la heredera hellsing. Se preguntaran, por que mierda le puse mi nombre a el personaje, o no?. Bueno no es por nada en especial, sino que el día que estaba escribiendo la primera parte balanceaba mi cabeza para todos lados sentada frente a la PC, pensando en algún nombre. Y me dije.**

''**EL PRIMER, NOMBRE QUE ESCUCHES. AUNQUE, SEA MAS FEO QUE LA BOSTA DEL TOMMY (mi perro salchicha (cuac) , je). SE LO VAS A PONER, A LA BEBITA ESA, QUE ME TIENE LOS OVARIOS LLENOS''.**

**Medio segundo después, la luz vino a mi XD. Escuche a mi hermana, PEDAZO DE BESTECILIA!( me dice, así por bestia que soy XD, respecto a la fuerza bruta). COMO, TE OLVIDASTE DE DESPERTARME????. CECILIA AHORA, POR TU CULPA ESTOY LLEGANDO TARDE A ESCUELA!!!. Jeje, lo hice al propósito, ella no me despertó para ir a la escuela y termine llegando una hora y media después para rendir lengua en diciembre y me fui derechito a febrero. La venganza, es muy dulce MUHAMUAJAJAJA XD. En fin, así que le puse Cecilia a mi personaje. Pero no se por que, les hablo ahora de la familia hellsing, si estoy hablando de mi, Bueh. **

**Mi nombre, es Cecilia Sofía (si, como el fic de la dama de hielo, pero ese si me salió de la nada). Les digo, que a mis compañeros la primera vez que se burlaron de mi apellido los tolere hasta 4 grado, cuando me canse y los cague a trompadas y cuac, nunca mas. Le pegue, hasta a los de ultimo año del secundario por eso (y si, cuando me enojo por eso, le pego a cualquiera¬ ¬ y así siempre, termino en dirección XD). Y si, soy medio chica agresiva cuando me enojo feo, y mi hobby en la escuela es burlarme de mis amigos y de mi misma, es un cagadero de risa entre mis profesores y mis camaradas XD. Además, de comentar con mis profesores a hellsing, o series de manga o anime. **

**Bueno, en fin es Juchani. JU-CHA-NI, siempre tienen todos problemas para escribirlo no se por que. Se pronuncia como suena y es de Bolivia de donde es mi nono paterno U.U. Cecilia Sofía Juchani, la edad…hum…**

**Miren, yo tengo una cosita en mi cerebro destartalado que se llama ser ''súper inteligente, pero súper vaga'', según las personas a mi alrededor. Ósea, que tengo la inteligencia de alguien que se cago la vida estudiando de unos 27 años. Según, mis profes. Y yo…jeje el 5 de Octubre cumplo mis 14.**

**No digan, que soy peke para escribir lo que escribo. Tengo, mis cosas muy claras, mis propios ideales, mis propias teorías sobre la política, el mundo y de por que esta el hombre aquí, o la pregunta mas preguntada. ¿Por qué, dios nos creo si sabia que haríamos tanto daño? O ¿Por qué?, ¿para que? Y el ¿existe un Dios? Y ¿Cuál es? desde los 9. **

**Así que, si me vienen con algún comentario sobre ''sos muy chiquita para escribir tales cosas'' o algo parecido. NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR, odio que me traten de peke por que no lo soy no iré, a una escuela de súper dotados por que no quiero ( y dudo que me acepten, ¬ ¬). Pero, el que me diga eso, o lo cago puteando o me voy forever del para no volver nunca mas!*Ω*, pero de todas formas tendré el re bocho, pero soy súper infantil. Mas con mis amigos, que el otro día nos pusimos a jugar en el arenero en la placita :P lo que se llama estar al pedo, con los amigos. Aunque en fin creo, que elegiría la ultima opción, ya que es más fácil y practico y no daña mentes, bueno quizás sí. **

**En fin, ya me he calmado. Soy de Argentina, Santa Fe, Rosario. **

**Ah!. Algunas cartas para algunos de mis lectores con dudas:**

**Para una lectora que esta tan al pedo, se le ocurrió leer mis fics XD, ****Maxim de Lioncourt****:**

**Bueno amiga. Se que, me has estado pidiendo la explicación de sub-realidad de hellsing. Y creo, que es un poco complicada.**

**Veras, seria como si Integra despierta en otro mundo (que se, revela por que esta allí en el ultimo cap.). Donde, conoce a Samantha su hija, entonces seria como saber que hubiera pasado en esa realidad que vive. Cuenta, el pasado de Samantha como para darle algún toque de misterio. Pero, causa de que el primer cap. Creo, que no tendría que haber sido así. Además, de que creo, que varias personas no lo entienden. Estoy, considerando en borrarla para siempre, o para reescribirla desde el primer cap., pero tomara mucho tiempo. En fin, gracias por la luminiscencia de tu parte con tus Reviews!!. XD, ojala hayas entendido algo sobre la explicación, seria como una historia adentro de otra. Y por ultimo, no creo que los herederos hellsing, te dejen acercase ni un milímetro a Alucard. Bueno, yo no lo permitiría XD. Papi Alucard, le pertenece a Mami Integra XDDD.**

**--**

**Para, mi querida y medio loca shidori (solo bromeo ˆ.ˆ):**

**Bueno, se que estas medio como desconforme en mi fic ''de niña a mujer''. Y quizás, tengas razón que no era necesario el ''encuentro'' entre Elizabeth y Integra. Pero, ha salido por que yo así lo quise XD. Y si, se me ocurrió así y así se va a quedar hasta que suba el cap siguiente, que ya va bastante escrito en mi mente y solo 5 hojas en la PC. Pero, a causa de las razones que encontraras mas arriba al principio, tardare en subirlo. Pero, quise demostrar que este bien, que los chicos y chicas, descubran sus dudas y las otras que las pregunten. Yo, no lo veo como algo lésbico ni nada de eso, sino solo con chicas con dudas y vergüenza a preguntar. Aunque…por otro lado, si Alucard les tendría que hablar de sexo. A mi, me lo dan como una materia.**

**Y respecto, al foro. También, te pido disculpas de antemano si tardo un poco en subir la nota de hellsing. No pude, escanear las paginas como me hubiera gustado a causa de que ya no tengo internet en mi casa y la escaneadora la tiene mi pap****á****. Espero, que cuando este, me consideres el esfuerzo que puse allí. Resulta, que el jueves, me recorrí muchísimo camino (entiéndase, como mas de 5 Km), buscando un ciber, con lectora de CD-ROM, pero no había. O sino, todas estaban ocupadas por los viciosos del GTA vice city, ojo yo también fui así. Ahora, tengo que ir al ciber y no tengo mucho dinero para gastar y si les pido a mis padres (cosa, que no me gusta hacer por que, me dicen que gasto la plata en cosas sin importancia, como el manga de hellsing. Ellos, solo me dan dinero a principio de mes y que con eso haga lo que se me recante. Pero si, ellos me dan la comida y demás). Pero, tratare de ir cuando pueda y tenga para abrir mi MSN, ya que mis profes me mandan la tarea por mail, o al menos eso escuche que harán. (Practico, para los que tienen en la casa como yo antes, pero ojala que pronto se reponga). Y te mando, algún mail para boludear o algo así oh!, gracias, por agregar mis fics a tus favoritos! Thanks!!.**

**--**

**Para mi querido fan #1, Drecx:**

**Bueno, fuiste mi inspiración para varios de mis fics. Entre ellos, en cap. 4 de yo me opongo y el cap. 8 de la familia hellsing y en un fic independiente que estoy trabajando pero, lo dejare (ver clausulas al principio) se llama ''la vida de un monstruo'', y todo salió gracias a ti. Además, siempre me apoyas en el foro y todo lo demás. También, gracias por tomarme como inspiración, tal cual me dijiste en el MSN. Y gracias, por decirme que soy original. Respecto, a lo que me pasaste, lo tuve que leer 5 veces, no consecutivas para que me quedara en la cabeza y que no se me olvide como todo. (A causa, del problemilla psicológico que tengo, pero he estado en un tratamiento y se me ha minimizado un 45%!). Ojala, que pronto lo publiques y tratare de ser la primera en dejarte algún comentario.**

**Ojala, que todo te marche bien. La casa, el dinero, el Job o el cole o ambos. Pero, en fin todo se resume en una palabra GRACIAS!!. (Por ultimo, creo que el titulo quedaría mejor como, ''lazos de sangre''. Pero, solo es una sugerencia) Nos vemos.(Ojalá). **

**--**

**Para mi fiel lectora Aletse:**

**Bueno, jeje en serio. Pareces, que corres para dejar en mis fics el primer review n.n pero no te ofendas solo es una observación. Dejaste, el primer y único review en mi historia ''yo tengo un pasado'', pero le he tomado desagrado a la trama. Por eso, la borre pero esta en el portal de hellsing, con una trama muchísimo mejor, mas romántica, con mucha acción y drama!!. Te puedes, pasar a leerla por ahí, pero sin obligación. Pásate a leerla si quieres… **

**En fin, respecto a tu fic ''Singhell'', la trama es original, cosa que me gusta. También, he notado que le pusiste una pizca de la adolescencia de Integra n.n. Te recomiendo, que dejes de usar las expresiones como ''vos'' y demás, esas pueden resultar un poco medio verreta (ojo, sin ofender y si te ofendió ****sorry****). Es mejor, utilizar el ''tú'' o ''iré'' para que quede mejor ¬¬.Ojala, que me sepas esperar a que publique las actualizaciones. Pero, no te preocupes que tratare de dejarte algún review en tu fic. **

**--**

**Para mi mentora y maestra sir Erberzabeth:**

**Bueno, primero en principal gracias por tus consejos y tutorías en mis fics. Por eso, para mi te has ganado con listón azul, medalla de oro y platino junto con cupones de supermercado, el titulo de ''la mentora de Sir C.J'' XD. si hay que admitirlo gracias, a tus consejos se me han ocurrido muchas tramas, entre ellas de drama, acción y romance. Por ultimo, aun no he comentado tu fic la cruz de plata, a razón de que me dolió tanto ese fic. Que, me cuesta volver a cliquearlo, como se nota que sabes perfectamente como romper un corazón. Aun, no he podido leer tus otros fics a razones que encontraras arriba. Gracias, por tus comentarios!. Así que, nos vemos!!. Por ultimo, me gustaría que chequees, dos de mis fics. El de ¡¡yo me opongo!! Y Papá por siempre. Va, como quieras sino no hay problema. **

**--**

**Terminan las cartas para los lectores que tenían dudas. Espero, haberlas aclarado un poco. Pero,…nos leemos…en uno o dos meses.**

**Con un gran afecto, a todos…gracias, por bancarme siempre. Con los capis mal subidos, en provocar un mal para ustedes en mí amado AXI o el de CeciliaXWilliam. **

**En fin, a todos, los que me quieren y admiran (ojo, no soy muy buen ejemplo a seguir), a todos los, que me dejaron reviews, siempre. A los que, los que deje colgados por una tormenta en mi país, mientras estábamos chateando a lo lindo. A las administradoras, que fueron buenas conmigo y me bancaron y me siguen bancando los errores… a mis queridos lectores y lectoras, que a pesar de leer y no dejar reviews me siguen, los quiero con todo mi corazón. Y a los, que sí me leen y me dejan reviews, siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazoncito. **

**Gracias, a sido un honor y privilegio estar a su lado. Entreteniéndolos, con mi mente rara y retorcida. A pesar, de que solo sea un mes o dos, me duele en el alma no poder seguir leyendo sus fics ni seguir, hablando por chat o por mail. Pero, creo…que tengo que estudiar para poder seguir mis estudios universitarios…**

**Hasta pronto…cuando el destino y el fin de las trimestrales nos unan…**

**Con un nuevo cap., de casi todos mis fics…**

_**À bientôt**__**,**__** À bientôt**_**…dentro de poco pero, sin lugar a dudas triste…mejor un hasta luego, que un adiós…**

**Y si, ya se que suena MUY DRAMATICO y telenovelesco pero, me es triste dejarlos colgados, con fics sin terminar…a excepción, de Papá por siempre que es un one-shot.**

**Antes de irme, quiero declarar que a pesar de que termine la etapa diagnostica, ahora dudo que actualice. A razón, bueno creerán que es tonto e infantil, pero mi perrito esta en las ultimas. Por que, algún desgraciado lo atropello en la madrugada hace, mas de una semana. De allí, no ha andado nada bien, el veterinario dice que no se puede hacer mucho, ya que las patitas traseras no las siente. **

**Bueno, creerán que es tonto contarles algo así, pero para mi mí perro es mi mejor amigo, el primero que tuve. A mis, 3 añitos lo conocí y se volvió inseparable. Si, me duele en el alma no volver a actualizar, créanme que me duele mucho muchísimo mas, que el mi perro no este. A el, le dedique el cap. 2 de la dama de hielo, por que el actúa así, conmigo. Tendré 13 años, pero tengo respecto a los animales, la misma sensibilidad que un niño que pierde a su mascota. **

**Se le han, cegado los ojos y parte de su columna esta fuertemente dañada. Así, que con este inesperado acontecimiento. Empecé, a escribir esta triste carta el día Viernes 13 de marzo, a las 5:30:30 p.m. y así, la termino agregando este fragmento el día 20 de Marzo de 2009 a las 11:05:20 p.m. diciendo, que no actualizaré si, así de mal esta mi corazoncito. Una, frase quizás para ustedes muy ridícula y tonta, pero para mi muy importante, ríanse por los reviews si quieren, no me importa. No me crean, una sentimental ni nada de eso, pero duele. Y, se que no tengo que contarles toda mi vida pero, solo querían que conozcan a la que ahora se hace llamar escritora, con la que tratan. Saber, lo que piensa y dice. En fin, Terry, esto es para ti:**

_Nunca, me olvides. Yo, nunca lo haré. Te quiero, como la mejor mascota que alguien podría tener. Pero, ahora a tus 12 años humanos, y 64 de perro. Solo, queda decir, un Te quiero. Y un…_

_Adiós…_

**SIR C.J.**


	11. Recuerden que soy su hermana Mayor

**Buenooo henos aquíiiiiii….y yo, todavía hablando webadas…un bocha de cosas, pasaron en este ratote!…pero, es mejor, primero lo primero el capi. Es mejor esto, que escuchar mis anécdotas parecidas a las webadas que habla Don Kohta Hirano Sensei XD**

**A cooomeeeerlaaaaaa!!!!!!!!xDDDD. y si, por que es un cap muuuyyyyyy largooooo….pero, espero que se entienda ^^. Sino, veré si lo hago en dos caps ^^. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La familia hellsing…parte 9…Recuerden que soy su hermana mayor…

La joven heredera hellsing, se hallaba en su cuarto. Mirando con total desprecio, sobre su cama, un traje de conejita playboy.

(N/A: uuuoooOOOO =000 xD).

-aun, no puedo creer que tenga, que hacer esto. Murmuro la heredera, sentándose en su cama, tomando las graciosas orejas blancas y negras.

Procedió, a colocarse el traje negro, que ''casualmente'', encontró en el fondo del armario de su madre, lleno de polvo. Este, parecía muy antiguo, pero era de la misma talla, que la de la joven Dracul, pero le quedaba un poquito más apretado en la delantera. Aunque, sintió nauseas al imaginarse a su madre en esas vestimentas, y mas el solo hecho hacerle de compañía a su padre.

Cancanes negras, ojeras, muñequeras y guantes, hicieron juego con el resto del traje. Zapatos negros, de tacón le hacían ver, sus piernas mas largas y sexys de lo que ya eran. Se miro al espejo, tenia que admitirlo, le quedaba bien. Solo, que el simple hecho de presentarse a toda la población estudiantil, con ese traje. Seria, como perder toda su vida social y respeto. Pero, lo haría todo con ganar la famosa apuesta.

Todos en el colegio, la seguían y hacían sus propias apuestas. John y Peter, eran los jefes de las apuestas, juntando dinero a ver, quien se animaba a vestirse o en el caso de Jessica Islands, desvestirse.

La elegante puerta del cuarto de Cecilia, comenzó a abrirse sin que ella se diera cuenta. Acto seguido, una cámara se hallo allí. Detrás de ella, los gemelos Dracul intentaban enfocar a su hermana. Para, tomar fotografías y venderlas en su colegio. (N/A: ah, mierda. Son re cualquiera, estos locos xP).

Muchos flashes, se hicieron en pocos segundos. Los cuales, Cecilia volteo rápidamente para ver a sus hermanos, sonrojarse y salir huyendo del cuarto. Ella, no dudo ni un solo instante en correr tras ellos, pero no se percato de que tenia puesto, su traje aun.

Para suerte de los tres, sus padres no se hallaban en la mansión. Integra, tuvo que salir del país por cuestiones de trabajo, pero solo por esa noche y volvería a la siguiente. Mientras, que el padre nosferatu, se encontraba en el norte de Inglaterra, exterminando junto con seras y Pip, algunos vampiros. Ósea, que todos los adolescentes quedaron al cuidado de su querido mayordomo. A este, no le molestaba en lo absoluto el tener que cuidarlos, el problema era llamarlos y encontrarlos, cuando era necesario. John, solía esconderse en los sótanos leyendo alguna revista o escuchando música.

Peter, por su parte, siempre iba a los áticos de la mansión. Donde, leía libros muy antiguos o curioseaba cosas, en la web con su notebook. Y Cecilia, solía estar siempre en su cuarto, en los jardines o el la azotea de la casa. Todos, estaban siempre en lo suyo, como cualquier adolescente de su edad. Rara vez, se reunían a hacer algo o ayudarse con los deberes escolares. No, eso lo habían dejado de hacer, desde que Cecilia cumplió sus 13 años.

En la mansión, solo se escuchaban, los gritos histéricos de la joven. Que perseguía aun con tacones, a sus hermanos que corrían a todo lo que daban sus pies humanos. Claro, por alguna razón, ninguno había descubierto sus poderes vampíricos. Eran nosferatus, lo sabían, pero poco les importaba si tenían poderes o no, como sus padres.

-denme, esa cámara malditos idiotas!. Grito la heredera, corriendo a sus hermanos.

-nunca!. Gritaron estos sacándoles la lengua.-esto, es la prueba irrefutable, de que dentro de poco seras humillada frente a toda la comunidad escolar!!.

-ya, verán cuando los atrape!. Los matares y luego los resucitare, para volver a matarlos de nuevo!.

En tantos gritos, el shinigami, quien se encontraba en la oficina de su señora. Archivando, algunos documentos escucho tales gritos. No tuvo, que preguntarse por que era.

-no, otra vez. Murmuro saliendo de la oficina.

Este, se dirigió hasta uno de los pasillos donde provenían insultos, regaños y provocaciones. Atónito quedo Walter, al ver a su señorita vestida de esa forma, abrió su boca sorprendido. Pero, volvió a cerrarla cuando Cecilia, se abalanzo sobre uno de sus hermanos, tratando de quitarle la cámara. Inútilmente, ya que este se la paso al otro hermano quien corrió encerrándose en su cuarto, seguido del otro.

La joven drac hell, quedo tirada boca abajo en el suelo. Murmurando groserías hacia sus hermanos, maldiciendo el por que no fue hija única.

-señorita!. Que ha ocurrido y por que esta vestida, de esta forma?!. Pregunto Walter.

-esos idiotas, me sacaron fotos mientras estaba así. Y lo otro…bueno, es cosa para otro día. Dijo ella, sin levantarse.

-eso, no importa, exijo una explicación. Ya que, a sus padres no les gustara que este así. Replico el mayordomo, acercándose.

-pero…Walter…ARRUINARON MI VIDA!!!. Dijo ella, moviendo sus brazos y piernas, en una crisis de una chica de 16 años.

-señorita, no es para tanto. Dijo Walter, tratando de calmarla.

-NO ES ESO, WALTER!!. ACABARAN MI VIDA SOCIAL!!. ESTOY PERDIDA!! Y ESTARE CONDENADA A SER UNA ÑOÑA EN CLASES DE MATEMÁTICAS!!!!.

Todo esto, duro unos cuantos minutos más. Cuando la joven, aun boca abajo, termino de patalear y suspiro profundamente. Walter, dijo que se levantara pero ella se negó, aunque la petición del shinigami era más que una orden, a una simple petición y/o sugerencia. Tenía mucha flojera, por así decirlo. Como para levantarse y caminar nuevamente, a su cuarto.

Alucard, llegaría en cualquier momento y no le gustaría encontrar así a su niña. Por lo que, el mayordomo decidió pararse, con su piernas abiertas encima de su señorita. Tomándola de su cintura y levantándola como una muñeca. Ella, cerró los ojos y permitió que la levanten.

El, por su parte se sonrojo por completo, cuando levanto a su ama. Claro, desde su pequeña pero excitante aventurilla con ella, nunca mas la vio de la misma forma que antes. Al levantarla, quedo abrazándola por detrás, sujetándola y atrayéndola hacia si. Su largo cabello, hacia cosquillas el los brazos del shinigami. Y su rabo de conejo, haciendo cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

(N/A: o.0).

-esta bien, si me obligan, volveré a mi cuarto. Dijo ella, un tanto fastidiada suspirando.

Al desprenderse de Walter, agacho su cuerpo, haciendo que las manos del mayordomo, recorrieran la cintura, senos y hombros de su señorita. Esto, hiso que se sonrojara aun más. Pero, esto se fue al instante cuando ella lo vio y se marcho.

Pero antes, la joven tras alejarse unos metros, paro de golpe y dio media vuelta. Miro a su mayordomo burlonamente, de pies a cabeza sonriendo pícaramente.

-Walter. Llamo.

-si?.

-me queda bien, este traje?. Pregunto, como si fuera cualquier pregunta.

(N/A: eehhhh???????)

A esto, el mayordomo volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez más aun. Hiso, una mueca de sorprendido y miro a su señorita de pies a cabeza, calculadoramente. Tenia que admitirlo, ese traje le quedaba estupendamente bien, según el y su personalidad en la juventud. Tanto, como para pensar en revivir la ocasión, en su oficina. Pero, no lo haría, no era parte de si, o por lo menos eso pensaba por el momento.

-y, me queda bien o mal, Walter?. Volvió a preguntar, la joven.

-s-si, señorita. Le queda muy bien. Dijo Walter, nervioso y un poco tartamudeando.

Ella, sonrió e hiso una cara, que nadie tenia el privilegio de ver, desde hacia años. Una, que reflejaba su pequeña y angelical sonrisa, iluminando su rostro. Sin mostrar sus colmillos, pero un poco sus dientes. Inclinando un poco su cabeza, con un brillo pequeño en sus ojos. Eso, hacia ver a cualquiera que aun, a pesar se ser una líder de una poderosa y mafiosa pandilla, aun era una joven como cualquier otra.

Procedió, a marcharse y dejar un tanto perturbado a su niñero. Pero, satisfecho por volver a ver, la sonrisa de su señorita. No pensando, que era una mujer sino una niña.

--

Todo, marchaba viento en popa para los hermanos. La apuesta, ya había pasado y solo quedaba disfrutar de su día. A pesar, de que esta no se había concluido.

Resulta, que los herederos pegaron las fotos de su hermana por toda la escuela. Y, mientras Jessica Islands también hiso lo mismo, pero fueron los jugadores del equipo de rugby. Aunque, esto hubiera pasado, ambas quedaron humilladas de por vida. Cada vez que pasaban por los pasillos muchos se burlaban de ellas, pero con una mirada asesina, todos callaban.

En el fondo aun, les preocupaba el asunto de sus padres. Ellos, no querían que se divorcien. Los tres lo notaban, tenían caracteres totalmente opuestos, pero sin duda por alguna razón, se encontraban conectados uno con el otro.

La joven y su amigo de la infancia, se encontraban en los jardines del colegio. Sentados en el césped, uno al lado del otro apoyados en un viejo roble. Ella, le comentaba el asunto de sus padres a Will. El, por su parte al escuchar la noticia, no tuvo intenciones de invitar a salir como una cita, a su amiga. De todas formas, pensaba que se negaría por completo, sin mencionar que no tendría ánimos para la dicha.

-entonces…que piensas hacer?. Pregunto Will, dibujando círculos con un palito, en el césped.

-aun, no lo sabemos con exactitud. Pero, quizás hagamos alguna especie de aniversario, o esas cosas. Dijo ella, recostándose sobre el césped.

-hum…si quieres, podría ayudarte, no conozco mucho el tema. Pero, me encantaría ayudarte en lo que pueda y me permitas. Dijo Will, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella, se volvió a sentar y abrazo a su mejor amigo por el cuello. El, siempre encantado por sus abrazos o besos en la frente, nariz y mejillas, la abrazo fuertemente por su cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en su largo y oscuro cabello.

-gracias, Will…verdaderamente, eres muy dulce. Dijo ella, casi en susurro y separándose y quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-de nada, después de todo nos conocemos hace muchos años. Dijo el en susurro, acercándose mas a los labios de la joven, colocando su frente pegada a la suya.

Ella, por su parte creía que Will estaría nuevamente en una de sus ''llevanzas adolescentes''. Por lo que, alejo su rostro, beso su frente y luego su nariz, dejando marcado su brillo labial. Algo, que a Will no le gusto, ya que se estaba haciendo la ilusión de el, cumpliendo el sueño de besarla en los labios. Pero, tampoco se disgusto con el gesto de su amiga, adoraba su perfume y el delicioso olor a chicle de su brillo labial.

-creo, que mejor nos vamos a clases. Dijo ella, levantándose y acomodando sus jeans y camiseta, tendiendo la mano a Will.

-si, tienes razón. Me pregunto, donde estarán los demás. Dijo Will, tomando su mano y levantándose.

Ambos, siguieron charlando hasta separarse en un pasillo, ya que tenían clases diferentes. Pero, la heredera Dracul miro su reloj. No quería tener matemáticas, la materia mas odiada por ella. Opto, por no ir ese día a la clase y recorrer los jardines del colegio.

Mientras tanto Walter, ahora con 17 años, se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que Cecilia. El, tampoco tenia deseos de volver a clases, en su juventud ya era suficiente, tener que cursar la primaria, secundaria y la universidad. Se encontraba en los jardines acostado sobre una banca de cemento, con un libro en su cabeza, tapando su rostro. Y, a esto quedando dormido.

La heredera hellsing, justamente pasaba por allí. Con un chicle en su boca, haciendo globos y reventándolos, cuando llegaban a una dimensión justa. Miro, al ahora según conocía solo como ''Jake Heisterborg'', mirando sus labios recordó lo que había pasado, después de su reunión. Al hacerlo, toco los suyos sonrojándose ligeramente, haciendo que su chicle caiga. Una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero desde aquel momento que no volvió a cruzar, palabra alguna con el. Tampoco cruzaban sus miradas en algún momento. Y cuando lo hacían, en ambos aparecía una pequeña línea rosa en sus blancas mejillas.

Se acerco a el, cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarlo. Apenas lo conocía y ya se habían besado. Según Nicole, habría sido un ''flechazo'' en ambos, tanto que hiso que ''actuaran'', por así decirlo.

Al agacharse junto a el, tomo su libro, dando a conocer su rostro. Era guapo, tenia que admitirlo, pero seria el indicado?. Pero, antes que alguna respuesta, tendrían que ser amigos, y antes estaba el asunto de sus padres.

Walter, sintió el sol en su rostro, quemando ligeramente su frente, haciendo un suave dolor en la frente. Abrió con un poco de dificultad sus ojos, para divisar a Cecilia junto a el observando la portada de su libro.

-La Luna y Seis Peniques. Murmuro la heredera.

-que…que haces, aquí?. Pregunto el joven, levantándose un poco, aun dormido.

Ambos, levantaron la mirada y sonrojaron completamente. Ella, devolvió el libro y se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo, sin mencionar que lo hiso disimuladamente. El, por su parte se levanto y la siguió hasta tomarla por un hombro, haciendo que volteara.

-lo siento, perdona por haberte despertado. Se disculpo, abrazando sus libros contra su pecho.

-eh…no, te preocupes. Pero, que haces aquí?. No deberías estar en clases?.

-si, ''debería''. Pero, odio matemáticas y más al profesor. Dijo ella, sentándose en una banca.

-si, y yo. Prefiero literatura o historia.

-wow, yo también!. Dijo ella, sorprendida mientras Jake, se sentaba a su lado.

-si, mi favorito es este, ''La Luna y Seis Peniques''. Dijo, mostrándole el libro.

-vaya, es antiguo. Sabes, es el mismo libro que siempre lee mi mayordomo. Dijo Cecilia, mirando fijamente al joven y el libro.

-b-b-bueno…quizás, nos guste el mismo. A varias personas, nos pasa. Dijo Walter joven, tratando de no ser descubierto.

-si, tienes razón. El, parece estar obsesionado con William Maugham, tiene y lee todas sus obras. Comento, devolviendo el ejemplar.

Walter, nunca pensó que pensaría su señorita de el. Por lo que, por mera curiosidad procedió en centrarse en ese tema.

-mayordomo?. No sabia, que tenias sirvientes.

-el, no es un sirviente, es como parte de la familia. Esta allí, desde sus 14 años…creo, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero, solo lo tenemos a el, una vez contratamos personal de limpieza, pero a mi padre no le gusto. Y termino, despidiendo a las mucamas y los otros 2 mayordomos.

-jeje, pareces que lo conoces bien.

-yo?, conocerlo?. Pregunto la heredera, burlona y sorprendida.-el, conoce mas de nuestra familia que nosotros mismos. E incluso, me conoce más que yo mi misma. Y apenas se algunas cosas, nunca habla de el a no ser cuando se lo pedimos.

-no creo, que sea así. Quizás, solo piensa que todos tienen algo mejor que hacer y que, prefiere atender a los demás. Para que se sientan conformes, pero siempre comente sus travesuras. Dijo Walter, recordándose a el mismo, como mayordomo.

-algo mejor que hacer?. Como puedes, decir eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?.

-eh…yo solo decía!. Es decir, mi familia también tenia uno así…y bueno!. Pasaba eso, por lo que pensé que podrían ser muy iguales!. Dijo Walter, nervioso sonrojándose.

-cuando, haya alguien igual a mi mayordomo…será el fin de la tierra. Afirmo la líder del quinto infierno, burlonamente.-simplemente, no hay nadie igual a el, ni siquiera mejor. Todos los mayordomos, hacen su trabajo por dinero, pero el…el, lo hace porque nos quiere.

A esto, Walter como mayordomo, se sintió muy bien consigo mismo. Pensando, que los demás lo querían mucho. Como cuando los herederos, eran solo unos niños y sus padres salían de viaje. El, les contaba anécdotas de vampiros o cosas de la guerra. Las cuales, los niños quedaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-creo, que si se lo dices, hará mejor su trabajo. Dijo el joven, subiendo una pierna y abrazándola, apoyando su cabeza en ella y mirando a la heredera, con una ligera sonrisa.

-No.

-por que?.

-por que, ya sabe lo que siento por el. Y su trabajo, es imposible que lo haga mejor que como lo hace ahora. Dijo ella, sentándose en ''canastitas''.

-lo parecías mucho, verdad?.

-mas que nada en el mundo. Seria, como mi segundo padre y amigo.

-…

-Jake.

-si?.

-quizás…te parezca apresurado, o posiblemente nunca mas en la vida me vuelvas a hablar. Pero…te gustaría…salir conmigo?. Pregunto ella, mirando al suelo y sonrojándose.

El, la miro sorprendido. Pero, cerró sus ojos un momento y apareció el joven Walter de 17 años.

-me gustaría, pero yo tenia que invitarte no tu a mi. Es, como una tradición. Dijo el ahora joven, acercándose a ella. Colocando su brazo en su cintura atrayéndolo hacia si.

El timbre de salida toco, pero ambos seguían pegados uno al otro. Unos 10 min pasaron, en absoluto silencio. Hasta que, la heredera se levanto seguida de Walter.

-entonces, te parece este viernes en la noche?. Pregunto Walter, tomándola por su cintura.

-si, seguro. Respondió ella, aliviada ya que aun faltaba una semana para el desgraciado acontecimiento de sus padres.

-bueno, nos vemos el viernes. Dijo Walter, tomándola por su barbilla, levantándola y besándola suavemente.

Ella, tiro sus libros suavemente, pasando una mano por el alborotado cabello del ahora joven mayordomo. Y la otra, entrelazándola con la mano de Young Walter. Desprendieron sus manos, para que Walter abrace a la joven, por su cintura. Levantándola contra si, y ella abrazándolo por su cuello. Además, de que el ahora joven mayordomo, poso una de sus manos, en los muslos de la joven. Mientras ella, tiraba suavemente de sus cabellos.

Cecilia se desprendió lentamente de el, sonrojada levantando sus libros. El, la ayudo y llevo de la mano hasta el final de los jardines, donde se hallaba la entrada a los pasillos.

-bueno, te veo el viernes. Dijo ella, marchándose pero no sin antes, volver a besar sin saberlo, a su mayordomo.

Walter, se quedo viéndola hipnotizado con su particular belleza, saludándola con la mano y una tonta sonrisa de enamorado. Tocando sus labios y parte de el, deseando que ese beso durara toda la eternidad. 2 min pasaron, cuando volvió su antigua personalidad. Todo el trayecto a la mansión, paso maldiciéndose a si mismo. Pero una parte de el, que no era la de su juventud, se sintió bien por así decirlo. Al, conocer a Cecilia mas que como una señorita a la futura líder hellsing. Sino, como una joven, pero algo en el disfrutaba sus besos y abrazos. Ya, la había abrazado un sinfín de veces, pero nunca de esa manera, ni haberla besado justo en los labios.

La heredera, por su parte, recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrarse con sus hermanos. Ambos, le comentaron su idea para sus padres. Ella, le pareció una estupenda idea, ya que la suya la habían aprobado pero le faltaban algunos detalles importantes.

-entonces, necesitaremos la ayuda de los chicos. Dijo John, mirando a su hermana.

-tienes razón, mejor nos reunimos y los llamamos. Peter, llama a mamá y dile que nos no se preocupe que llegaremos tarde. Dijo la hermana, dándole su celular a Peter.

Por alguna razón, el cabello del heredero hacia ya mas de medio año, se venia haciendo cada vez, mas claro. Nadie lo comprendía, ni siquiera sus padres, Alucard dijo que se estaría pareciendo mucho mas a Integra. Pero, por que seria su cabello?.

Esto, se debía a que el, husmeando en las cosas de su hermana mayor. En un cajón, encontró su tintura para el cabello. Había, muchos colores, blanco, negro, castaño, rubio, rojo, azul, verde, rosa, etc. Jugando con los recipientes, cayó en su cabeza el rubio dorado, el mismo color que su madre. Al querer quitárselo, enjuagando su cabello hiso que la tintura hiciera efecto. Sus otros hermanos, entraron un poco después, descubriendo que Peter tenía el cabello castaño muy claro.

Optaron, por hacerlo rubio de una sola vez. Poniendo en practica, a la peluquera ''chica policía'' Seras. A ella, le encanto como había quedado su pelo. El problema fue, cuando Integra la regaño por ayudar a tapar los errores de sus hijos. Sabiendo, que ellos los tenían que evitar y/o cubrirlos de alguna forma. Aunque, le gusto ya que uno de sus hijos se parecía mas a ella. Sin mencionar, su hija que al parecer tenía un muy parecido carácter al suyo.

Integra, se encontraba en su oficina. Hacia ya, una semana que dormía sola en su cama.

_-.-.-.-(N/A: pequeña, conversación entre Alucard e Integra. Durante la noche, hacia una semana)_

_Alucard, se encontraba apoyado en la pared de su cuarto, esperando a Integra. Quien, llego unos segundos después._

_-creo, que habrá que decirles mañana en la noche. Dijo Alucard, bajando la cabeza._

_-si, tienes razón. Alucard?. Pregunto Integra, saliendo de su closet en pijama._

_-si?._

_-si, veras…tu y yo, ya no estaremos juntos. Así que, creo…que es mejor que vuelvas a dormir en…los sótanos. Dijo Integra, sentándose en su cama sin mirar a su casi ex esposo._

_-si, tienes razón. Nos vemos, en la mañana, Int…Ama. Corrigió, Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras. _

_-.-.-.- (fin de la conversación)._

El teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar. No, tenia ánimos de atender, seguramente Walter lo haría por ella. Y así fue, el shinigami entro corriendo a otra oficina, como el mayordomo que todos conocen, atendió un poco agitado por la ''maratón''.

-familia hellsing. Dijo el mayordomo.

-Walter?. Pregunto Peter.-me, pasas con mi mamá?.

-si, en un momento, Peter. Dijo, Walter parando la llamada y llamando a su señora.

-si?. Que pasa, Walter?. Pregunto Integra, sin ánimos.

-sir, su hijo Peter esta al teléfono. Anuncio el mayordomo, preocupado por como estaba su señora.

-Peter?. Pregunto Integra para si misma, mientras el encargado pasaba la llamada.-que raro, ellos ya tendrían que estar llegando a casa.

-mamá?. Pregunto Peter.

-si, que pasa?.

-bueno, quería decirte que llegaremos tarde a casa. Solo eso.

-como que solo eso?. Pregunto Integra, un poco molesta al no tener ninguna explicación de parte de sus hijos.

-que, solo llegaremos mas tarde. Dijo Peter.

-por qué?. A eso, me refiero.

-eh…es…es que…bueno, resulta que…así!. Con nuestros amigos, nos reuniremos…en la cafetería que se encuentra a una calle del colegio. Dijo Peter, algo nervioso.

-y, piensas que yo te creeré tal mentira, Peter?. Pregunto Integra, arqueando una ceja.

-…

A esto, el teléfono lo tomo el otro heredero. Pero, ninguno de los dos tuvo resultado aparente. Hasta que, después de suplicar por teléfono los tres al mismo tiempo. Integra, permitió que llegaran mas tarde. PERO (n/a: siempre hay peros en todo xD) no tendrían que llegar a mas tardar, a las 21:00 p.m. (N/A: suertudos ¬¬)

Llamadas por llamadas pasaron en 15 min, para ser exactos. Los miembros de Tepes y El Quinto Infierno, se encontraban reunidos en una cafetería, en la otra punta de Londres.

(N/A: bueno…menos mal que, quedaba a una calle de la escuela xD).

-bueno, supongo que todos, ya saben lo del ''asunto''. Dijo Cecilia, que se encontraba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa.

-si. Respondió Nicole.-y, que haremos?.

-algo…que haga que no se divorcien. Dijo John, colocando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Cecilia, se encontraba pensativa y recordando una película, que vio hacia solo dos días. Golpeo la mesa y llamo la atención de todos.

-HERMANA!. Que diablos te acurre?!. Pregunto Peter, un poco molesto.

-lo tengo!. Chicos, recuerdan la película que vimos hace dos días, atrás?. Pregunto la heredera.

-cierto!. Dijeron los demás.

Todos los adolescentes, planearon un plan infalible. Titulado:

_Operación AXI_

(N/A: que predecible ¬¬,_ si se les ocurre un nombre mejor, díganmelo por reviews^^_).

Pero, en todo plan, siempre ocurren altercados. El de los hermanos, era que algunos de sus amigos no podrían asistir el viernes a la casa de los hellsing. Por lo que, tendrían que hacer varias cosas, para que estos pudieran asistir.

-chicos, ustedes se van solos, o con nosotros?. Pregunto Cecilia a sus hermanos.

-no, nos vamos con nuestros amigos. Dijo Peter, subiendo junto a su hermano al auto de Los Tepes.

-okey. Dijo, la heredera mientras subía en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Will.

A estos, le siguieron sus amigos. Un largo trayecto por las casas de todos, quedando por ultimo a Cecilia y Will en el auto. El invierno se acercaba, día a día, pero sin ningún efecto en los herederos.

-aun, es temprano. Que quieres hacer?. Pregunto Cecilia, mirando su reloj de mano.

-tienes razón, recién son las 18:00 p.m. hum…si quieres, podemos ir a ver una película. Propuso Will, doblando en una esquina.

-no, ahora no tendríamos tiempo.

-a tomar algo, entonces?.

-no, sabes…hace, mucho que no visitamos el parque, que te parece si vamos allí?. Propuso la heredera, abrochándose su saco, a causa del frio.

-cierto, me gustaría. Dijo Will, mirando hipnotizado a su amiga de la infancia.

Diez minutos pasaron y ambos se encontraban sobre un barandal de una escalera, en algún parque de Londres. Hacían, equilibrio con sus brazos mientras bromeaban entre ellos. Ambos, eran mejores amigos desde hacia mucho. Pero, Will quería algo más que una simple amistad o fraternidad entre ambos.

-y…como piensas aprobar matemáticas?. Pregunto Will, bajándose.

-simple, le pediré a Sophie que me ayude y el resto…y si, el resto desgraciadamente queda por estudiar. Dijo ella, sentándose en el barandal.

-hace unos días, estuve pensando. Comento Will, acercándose a la heredera.

-tu piensas?. Dijo ella, burlonamente con una hermosa sonrisa, que Will adoraba que se dibujaran en sus labios.

-de vez en cuando. Dijo el, acercándose mas quedando entre las piernas de su amiga.

-entonces, dime. En que pensaste?.

-pensé…en que…tu y yo…decía el en susurro, acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

-tu y yo…que?. Pregunto ella en el mismo tono, dejándose llevar por su adolescencia.

-podríamos…ser…mas que simples amigos. Dijo Will, tomándola por su cintura suavemente, acercándose a sus labios.

Estos, apenas rozaron las comisuras, sintiendo el aliento del otro. Pero, Cecilia abrió sus ojos y abrazo por el cuello a su amigo.

-lo siento, Will. Yo…aun no estoy lista para esto. Dijo la heredera en susurro suavemente al oído de Will.

Esas palabras, para el, fueron como una daga en su corazón. Cada palabra lo rompía, la imagen de su amiga se diviso en su mente. Partiéndose como el vidrio, en miles de pedazos como su corazón.

-te entiendo. Dijo Will, abrazándola fuertemente por su cintura, sin permitirle que se aleje de el.

Permanecieron pegados por mucho tiempo, sin separarse ni un solo instante. Ambos, estaban en su mente divagando, pensando como seria algo entre ellos dos. Para Will, seria un sueño hecho realidad, y para la heredera hellsing seria como…aun, no sabia con qué compararlo, ya que se sentía fuertemente atraída. Por el que ahora, todos conocían como Jake.

El se separo y ambos caminaron abrazados hasta llegar al auto. El viaje, fue largo y silencioso, la heredera tenía un gran problema de emociones en su mente. Que preferiría un flechazo de Cupido o un amor partido de una amistad?.

William, paro en el principio de la amplia propiedad de los Hellsing, eran las 21:30 p.m, 30 min después de la hora máxima permitida. Ambos, guardaron silencio absoluto, Cecilia tomo sus libros bajo la cabeza y los presiono contra su pecho. Will, apretó en sus manos el volante, aun con el corazón hecho pedazos por el rechazo de su amiga.

Cecilia, abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejo sus libros un momento. En el cual, tomo a Will bruscamente por su cuello y lo atrajo hacia si. En un apasionado y largo beso, el impresionado por el acto de ella. No dudo ni un instante en seguirle la corriente, tomándola por su cintura devolviendo el beso. Pasando sus manos, por sus piernas. Haciendo, que se siente sobre las suyas, tratando de quitarle su camiseta y acariciando su estomago.

Ella, por su parte sentía la presión y calor incontenible en su cavidad femenina, haciéndola chocar fuertemente con la de Will. Pasando sus manos por su pecho y cuello, dejándose llevar con el dulce beso de su mejor amigo.

Mientras Will, amasaba suavemente uno de sus pechos atreves de su sostén, la heredera lo tomo por los hombros y se alejo bruscamente. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambos sorprendidos por la actitud del otro.

''yo… no puedo decirle que lo hice por lastima''. Pensó para sus adentros Cecilia.

''al fin…mi deseo, mas codiciado se cumplió''. Pensó Will, para sus adentros con alegría.

Ella, se sentía terrible por cometer tal acto con su amigo, sabiendo que amaba a otra persona. Se separo rápidamente de el, conteniendo las lagrimas. Tomando sus libros y saliendo del vehículo corriendo hasta llegar a su hogar. Marchándose, rápidamente sin pensar en que le daría, falsas ilusiones a su amigo.

--

Mientras tanto en la mansión Islands. Nicole, estaría por decirle a su padre que se ausentaría por una noche para pasarla en la mansión Hellsing.

-Franchesca Nicola Islands!. Como quieres, que te deje ir con esos jóvenes vampiros?!. Dijo, el padre de Nicole, levantándose de golpe de su silla en su oficina.

-P-Pero padre!. Es, una ocasión especial!. Protesto Nicole, en tono de suplica.

-acaso crees, que una tonta ocasión especial, te hará faltar al cumpleaños de tu abuelo?. Pregunto el padre de ojos verdes y pelo negro.

-yo…yo no quiero faltar, por que quiera!. Es que, me necesitan!.

-para que?. Para morder personas vírgenes?!. Ni siquiera, tienes permitido ir con los Hellsings!.

-eso es injusto!. Ya lo hable, con el abuelo y me dio absoluto permiso!.

-no mientas, Franchesca!.

-y no me llames Franchesca!. Odio ese nombre!. Mi nombre, es Nicole entiéndelo!.

-ya basta de niñerías!. Ve a tu cuarto, ahora!. Dijo el tipo, golpeando su escritorio.

En ese momento, entro a la majestuosa oficina, sir Islands. El, miro a su hijo y a su nieta, ambos con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-Wagner, que sucede?. Pregunto sir Islands, caminando hasta quedar al lado de su nieta.

-Franchesca, quiere ir a la mansión hellsing. Respondió Wagner, cruzándose de brazos.

-y que tiene de especial?.

-es tu cumpleaños.

-pero, abuelo!. Ya, nosotros lo habíamos hablado, tu aceptaste a los hellsing como mis amigos!. Protesto Nicole, mirando a su abuelo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-cierto…tienes razón. Entonces ve, Frankie. Dijo sir Islands, con una pequeña sonrisa colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Nicole.

-gracias, abuelo!. Dijo Nicole, abrazando a sir Islands.

--

A la mañana siguiente, la joven heredera Dracul, se encontraba en su clase de literatura, su favorita.

-Alicia, fue extinguiéndose en su delirio de anemia, agravado de tarde, pero remitía siempre las primeras horas. Durante el día, no avanzaba su enfermedad, pero cada mañana amanecía lívida, en síncope casi. Leyó, la heredera en frente de la clase.

Textuales palabras, leyó la heredera Dracul frente a la clase. Ella, era la única que asistía a allí, de no ser por personas que solo conocía como compañeros.

-bien leído, hellsing. Dijo la profesora.-bueno, continuemos el análisis del almohadón de plumas, de Horacio Quiroga.

Cecilia tomo asiento, entusiasmada por a literatura. 20 min pasaron y un alumno entro al aula. Este, le dio a la profesora un pequeño papel, ella lo leyó y miro a la heredera.

-Hellsing, la solicitan en la dirección de secundaria. Dijo, mirándola fijamente.

-secundaria?. Pero, pertenezco al colegio superior. Aclaro la heredera sorprendida.

-solo vaya, hay algo que hablaran con usted. Ya que, sus padres no están disponibles.

Ella, se levanto pesadamente preguntándose por que la citarían allí. Un largo camino recorrió, hasta llegar a la escuela secundaria. Al, llegar a dirección diviso fuera de la oficina a sus hermanos menores.

-dios…que hicieron?. Pregunto fastidiada, mirando a sus hermanos.

-nos culpan, de algo que no hicimos. Dijo Peter, sin mirarla.

-ahora, nos quieren expulsar. Dijo John, sin mirarla.

-pero, por que?. Pregunto ella.

Antes de que esa pregunta pudiera ser contestada, la puerta de dirección se abrió. Dando a conocer, a la antes directora del orfanato, Camila Villareal.

-Hellsing.

-si?. Dijo la heredera.

-pase, de inmediato. Ordeno la mujer.

Esta, miro sorprendida a Cecilia, ya que la recordaba cuando era solo una niña y bebé. E incluso, con algo de rencor por interrumpir su ''coqueteo'', con su mayordomo. Ambas, tomaron asiento y se miraron fijamente.

-bueno, que hicieron mis hermanos?. Pregunto Cecilia, rompiendo el silencio.

-han, sido acusados y con pruebas. De tener en su posesión, drogas.

-drogas?!. Pregunto ella, alterada y nerviosa.

-así como lo oye, encontraron en sus mochilas tres paquetes de cocaína. Dijo, poniendo en su escritorio dichos paquetes pequeños.

-es mentira. Dijo ella, firme.

-como lo sabe?. Estas, son pruebas irrefutables y serán expulsados y llevados a un juicio de menores.

-son mis hermanos, se cuando mienten o no. Quien sabe, podrían haberlos acusado injustamente!. Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

-señorita hellsing, estas son las suficientes pruebas, como para expulsarlos!. Y sino quiere, ser expulsada también, le sugiero que hable con sus padres!.

-pues, no los expulsaran!. Son mis hermanos, y probare que son inocentes!.

-no los son!. Mire lo que a sido encontrado en sus mochilas!.

-sí, y lo probare!. O qué?, recuerde que si nos expulsa, perderá a unas de las familias más ricas de toda la corona británica. Además, yo cuando quiera, puedo comentar lo que usted hiso, hace años. Sin mencionar, como consiguió su puesto de directora. Dijo, chantajeando a la mujer.

-c—como, sabe eso?. Pregunto, temerosa.

-las paredes tienen oídos, mi querida directora. Quien sabe?. Su lengua se escapo, y quizás…la mía también.

-bien, hellsing. Sus hermanos, no serán expulsados, pero usted tendrá tres amonestaciones por falta de respeto a un profesor.

-los dejara tranquilos?.

-sí.

-bien. Dijo ella, tomando tres papeles del escritorio y marchándose.

Al salir, diviso a sus hermanos en la misma pose que antes, se agacho frente a ellos y los miro, tiernamente.

-vamos tontos, ya no tienen por que temer. Dijo ella, casi en susurro.

-por que?. De todas formas, nos expulsaran. Dijo John.

-no, exactamente.

-que?. Que quieres decir con eso?. Pregunto Peter, levantando la mirada.

-solo, digamos que arregle las cosas. Dijo ella, ocultando las amonestaciones en su bolsillo.

-como?. Pregunto John, levantando la mirada.

-soy su hermana mayor, mi beber es protegerlos. Lo dice, la tradición. Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estos, sonrieron y abrazaron a su hermana mayor.

--

-funciono?. Pregunto una joven a dos jóvenes de 17 años.

-ya no, su hermana ayudo a que no los expulsen, Jessica. Dijo uno.

-maldición!. Dijo Jessica sentándose en un sillón.

-que harás, ahora?.

-no lo se, ustedes averigüen algo de ella. Esperen!. …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**See, ya se que no tenia que terminar ahí. Pero, es que no me gustan los capítulos muy largos. Por que, te ****pierdes **** un poco. Así que, para que se entienda lo acorte ^^. Y…en realidad, este no era el cap, sino que era otro. Pero, decidí hacerlo, para que la trama se entienda mucho mejor.**

**Jejeje, ahora el capitulo es el que me jugare todo por el todo. Ósea, lo mas complicado de escribir, hasta donde se muchos lo han intentado O.o.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: ''CADENA DE FAVORES''.**

**El titulo, ya lo dice y eso si lo hago bien, ganare. De lo contrario, perderé mi titulo de escritora T.T.**

**PERO, LO HARE!. POR QUE, ME ESFORZARE MUCHISIMO EN ELLO!!!!!!!. ºΩº SE ME HA METIDO EN LA CABEZA Y NO, ME LO VOY A PODER SACAR HASTA QUE LO HAGA, BIEN COMPLETITO!!!.**

**AHORA, PARA MÍ ES EL TODO POR EL TODO!. SI GANO, ACTUALIZARE TODO Y PONDRE MAS FICS!. DE LO CONTRARIO, ME IRE DEL PARA SIEMPRE!, POR QUE ME SENTIRE TAN AVERGONZADA QUE NUNCA MAS, LO PODRE VOLVER A PISAR T.T TOT T.T TOT.**

**Quizás, para ustedes escribirlo sea una reverenda huevada, pero para mi es como LA RE WA!!!. Es decir, escribirlo y que se entienda es…COMO CHAN! ^^.**

**Por cierto, el fragmento que leyó Ceci es de un cuento de Horacio Quiroga. El almohadón de plumas, una muy buena lectura ^^. Se los recomiendo ^^.**

**SIR C.J**


	12. Cadena de Favores

**WOOOOAAAAA!!!!!. Esto…(tomando aire, como lo hace una estúpida, que hacen eso en las películas o series de tv) esto es como CHAN!!!!. Que felicidad, alegría, satisfacción, DIOS!. Esto, es UNA de las mejores obras que haya escrito!!!!!:DDDDDDD. Wiiiiiii!!!!!**

**A comerla!!!!!!!!!!!!. Jojo, no lo puedo creer, espero que esto sea se su agrado y no me manden al diablo ¬_¬**

**(Aunque, es cierto. Tarde o temprano, tengo que asumir sus duras y traumantes criticas…T.T. seguro, que me mandan al diablo…T.T)**

La familia Hellsing…parte 11…wow 11?, posta O.o? Jooooyaa…xD …''Cadena de favores''…

-que haremos?. Pregunto Peter a su hermano.

-hum…no lo se, según Cecilia estaremos bien. Nosotros, solo le tenemos que hacer caso y listo. Contesto su hermano.

Ambos, se encontraban en la cafetería del colegio, limpiando las mesas, por castigo. A razón, de que hicieron que cayera un balde con agua en la cabeza del preceptor. Pero, después de eso todo iba viento en popa. Dentro de tres días, seria la fecha indicada para la gran planeación entre ellos, sus amigos y padres.

Su plan, consistía en uno que vieron en una película. Cena romántica, música y demás, harían que cualquiera se enamorara. Casi todo estaba listo, a excepción de los participantes y planificadores del plan supuestamente, infalible. Desgraciadamente el viernes, todos tenían algo para hacer. Para asistir, sin saberlo caerían en la clásica y complicada ''cadena de favores''.

La heredera Dracul, se encontraba charlando con Sophie en su casillero. Su hermano Matt, era experto en música, un DJ con todas las letras. El problema, era que para el viernes tenia que hacer un proyecto con Ana boquinos. Cosa, que solo se podría hacer ese día.

-tu dices que acepte?. Pregunto Cecilia a Sophie.

-no te lo podría asegurar, creo que tenia que salir o algo así. Mejor, charla con el y pregúntale. Contesto, Sophie.

-tienes razón. Donde esta ahora?.

-en la sala de computación, modificando música, sin tener los derechos.

-esta bien, ahora iré a hablarle.

Ella, llevaba unos jeans ajustados azules marinos, una camiseta elastisada blanca y encima de esta, un ajustado chaleco que delineaba su silueta, haciendo más pequeña su cintura. Este, en el pecho tenía el escudo de la familia hellsing.

Desgraciadamente, al doblar en una esquina se topo con Will. El, la miro tiernamente y beso rápidamente sus labios.

-WILL!. Regaño Cecilia, tocando sus labios.

-que?. Pregunto el, inocentemente borrando su sonrisa.

-oh, ven tengo que hablar contigo primero. Dijo ella, tomando su mano y llevándolo a los jardines más profundos.

Al llegar a estos, se sentaron bajo un viejo roble. Will, totalmente hipnotizado por ella opto, por besarla y recostarse sobre ella. La heredera, por su parte, lo alejo completamente de el, tratando de tener paciencia con su mejor amigo.

-que te sucede?. Pregunto Will, separándose y acariciando su largo cabello.

-escucha Will, recuerdas lo de hace unos días?. Pregunto ella, abrazando sus rodillas.

-recordarlo?. Por dios por supuesto drac, que te ocurre?.

-mira…yo… musito suavemente, ocultando su cabeza en sus rodillas.-conocí a alguien…

-ah!. Algún nuevo, miembro que quiere entrar en el quinto infierno?.

-no…bueno, ya es miembro…pero, en si…Will…sabes que siempre estaré contigo y que te quiero muchísimo. Eres mi mejor amigo…Pero…lo de antes…fue un error.

-error?. Por que?. Pregunto borrando su sonrisa, temiendo lo peor.

-veras…sinceramente…en el parque te rechace, pero…en tu auto…yo…te bese…por lastima. Musito, sin mirarlo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Will, sintió su corazón hecho trizas, su mejor amiga jugando con sus sentimientos?. Eso, no tenia precio…pero, era tanto el amor que sentía por ella, que daría todo por estar a su lado. Finas lagrimas, salieron de los marrones ojos de la heredera. Justo después, Will tomo su rostro limpiando las gotas con su pañuelo, y abrazándola fuertemente. Pero, al tomarla, la beso suave y delicadamente, pensando que seria la última vez que lo haría.

-sabes…que siempre vas a contar conmigo para lo que sea. Por que…eres la personita más especial, para mí. Musito a su oído, fingiendo no sentir nada por el sumo y cruel rechazo.

-gracias, Will. Gracias, por soportarme siempre…dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente dejando de llorar, besando su mejilla.

-pero, seguirás dándome besos como siempre lo haces?. Pregunto Will, pícaramente mirándola.

-seguro. Dijo ella, limpiando con la manga de su camiseta sus lágrimas, con una pequeña sonrisa, besando la frente de su amigo.

Estos, se separaron y tomaron sus caminos indicados. Ella, limpiaba sus lágrimas con los puños de su camiseta, cuando Jake apareció detrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás.

-hola. Dijo besando su mejilla.

-hola. Dijo ella, suavemente.

-oye, que te sucede?. Pregunto, notando que estuvo llorando.

-no es nada, no te preocupes. Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-pues, no te creo. Algo te pasa, para que estés así. Dijo el, mirándola de frente tomándola de la cintura.

Will, corrió a la misma dirección que Cecilia, por que ella había olvidado en su bolsillo la vieja cruz de plata.

-en serio, Jake. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, si?. Dijo Cecilia, entrelazando sus dedos con el.

-aun, no estoy convencido.

-y esto te convence?. Pregunto ella, besándolo apasionadamente.

-hum…quizás otro…

-otro será. Dijo ella, haciendo lo mismo.

-eso, basto pero no se si me mantendrá callado. Dijo Walter joven, burlonamente.

En ese momento, Will doblo en un pasillo y pudo ver a su mejor amiga, mientras era besada de golpe, por el ahora joven mayordomo. Este, abrazaba su cintura fuertemente y acariciaba uno de sus muslos. Mientras que ella, tiraba suavemente de sus cabellos, acariciando su pecho. Will, destrozado, bajo la cabeza triste, y dejo su cadena en el casillero de la heredera.

-bueno, te veo luego, tengo clases. Dijo Walter, separándose y volviéndola a besar.

-esta bien, nos vemos. Dijo ella, devolviendo el beso, marchándose sonrojada.

Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos, al estar con el chico del que estaba enamorada a primera vista. Pero, esa sonrisa se borro al acordarse de Will. Lo amaba, pero como un amigo, no como algo más. O por lo menos, pensaba eso, en ese entonces.

Pero, no tenia que pensar en ello, Jake y Will, por ahora no importaba. Tenia que concentrarse en el divorcio de sus padres, en vez de pensar en amores suyos.

Fue, hasta la sala de computadoras, donde Matt estaba modificando canciones. Ya, muchos alumnos se encontraban allí. Cecilia, se sentó junto a el y espero a que terminara de codificar un ritmo de canciones.

-bien, te escucho. Que pasa?. Pregunto Matt, mirándola.

-bueno, necesito tu ayuda.

-para?.

-bueno, recuerdas el divorcio de mis padres?-el joven asintió- bueno, necesitamos música y tu eres el único que lo podría hacer.

-si, seguro. Que día es?.

-es, este Viernes.

-ESTE?!. Hay…que problema. Dijo el joven, sorprendido.

-por?.

-veras, es que el viernes tengo que hacer el proyecto de ciencias con Ana.

-no podrías hacerlo, otro día?.

-yo si, pero Ana tiene su agenda llena.

-entonces?.

-hum…puedes pedirle a Ana que termine ella el proyecto.

-cierto!. Ahora, hablare con ella.

-bueno, nos vemos el viernes!.

-ok, bye!. Dijo Cecilia, marchándose.

Ella, se marcho y espero a que se hicieran las 11:00 a.m donde, tendría su práctica de porristas. Fue, hasta los cambiadores femeninos, donde se encontró con sus amigas.

-hola, chicas. Saludo ella, abriendo su casillero.

-hola, drac!. Saludaron las demás.

Ella, procedió a desvestirse y colocarse su atuendo de porrista. Ato su cabello y todas salieron a practicar. Muchos estudiantes asistían a las prácticas en el gimnasio, ya que todos adoraban ver los ceñidos trajes de las jóvenes.

**1, 2, 3…**

**Miren allí, miren allá!**

**No hay nada tontos!. **

**Mejor, miren al centro!**

**Y nos verán bailar!.**

Cantaban las porristas, mientras hacían sus peligrosas maniobras. Will, como mascota de la escuela, estaba encargado de ayudar a las porristas a hacer las piruetas. Walter, ahora con 17 años, entraba para ver a la joven heredera. Al verla, la saludo con su mano y ella devolvió el saludo.

Solo, se escuchaban las porras y los gritos un poco indecentes de los jóvenes, mientras ellas bailaban y cantaban.

**Jajaja**

**Mira como me rio**

**Cual es la razón?.**

**Es que nuestro equipo es el mejor!.**

**Wolf, Wolf el colegio superior!**

**Los vamos a derrotar!**

**Por que nuestro lobo morderá!.**

_(N/A: Dios mío… que frases tan boludas, pelotudas, taradas, imbéciles, estúpidas, de poco seso, de loser's xD, y bueno, tontas, ridículas, sin sentido, pretenciosas y extremadamente pelotudas…y, bueno son unas putrefacciones de frases…¬_¬…xD)_

Al finalizar la practica, Cecilia fue, directo con Ana boquinos quien se encontraba con su proyecto de ciencias.

-hola, hell. Dijo Ana.

-hola, Ana.

-estuvo muy buena la practica de hoy. No has visto a Matt?.

-oh, si respecto a eso. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-cual?.

-vera, Matt tiene que hacerme música para una cena y no podrá hacer el proyecto. Así que, me preguntaba si tu podrías terminarlo sola. Dijo ella, jugando con sus dedos.

-YO?!. Terminar el palacio de Buckingham de hisopos, yo sola?!.

-sssssi.

-esta bien, pero con una condición. Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-que?.

-consígueme…una cita, con Tom.

-TOM?!. Ese?!

-si, ese mismo. Sino, Matt tendrá que ir a terminar el proyecto.

-esta bien. Dijo ella, suspirando.

Walter, camino hasta estar detrás de la heredera, donde la abrazo asustándola, haciendo que grite.

-Jake…me...me asustaste. Dijo ella, respirando agitada.

-lo siento, jeje.

Ana miro, pícaramente a la extraña pareja.-bueno, entonces quedamos así. Dijo Ana.

-si. Oh!. Por cierto, el es Jake es…

-soy su novio. Dijo el, sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, entorno a la cintura de la joven Dracul.

_(N/A: eehhhh??????????. Posta, esto es para pegarse un tiro Ò.O)_

-wow, nunca lo pensé de ti, drac. Dijo Ana, escondiendo risitas.

John y Peter, entraron al gym donde vieron a su hermana con el joven Walter. Se miraron pícaramente, y tomaron dos fotografías con su celular, una de ellos abrazándose y otra besándose.

-que cosas, no hermana?. Pregunto John, apareciendo detrás de Ana.

-eh…

-hum…me pregunto, que opinara papá respecto a esto. Dijo Peter, burlonamente.

-ni lo sueñen. Dijo ella, separándose de Jake.

-tranquila, era solo una broma. De todas maneras, hablaste con los chicos?.

-estoy en eso, ahora tengo que hablar con Tom. Donde esta?.

-el, esta en la biblioteca.

-okey. Jake, me acompañas?.

-si, seguro. Dijo el, colocando su brazo entorno a su cintura.

Ambos, caminaron abrazados y ella aun con uniforme, hasta llegar a la silenciosa biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, los miro desdeñosamente, pensando que harían cosas indecentes allí.

-cuidado, con lo que harán jóvenes. Les dijo, mientras entraban.

Ellos se sonrojaron completamente, luego comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Jake.

_(N/A: wow, re cualquiera, hasta Walter tiene un celular O.ó xD)._

-discúlpame un momento. Dijo Jake, besando la mejilla de Cecilia marchándose.

En el teléfono decía, con un sonido de marcha fúnebre: ta rin ti rin…Alucard…ta rin ti rin…

En ese momento, despertó el mayordomo que todos conocen. Casi, no reacciona al recordar lo que le hiso a la heredera. Pero, opto por contestar el teléfono.

-si?. Alucard?. Contesto con un poco de miedo.

-Walter, que ha pasado hasta ahora?. Pregunto el nosferatu.

-bueno, al parecer hay un cierto conflicto, entre la señorita y los gemelos.

-como cual?.

-colgaron, en todos los pasillos fotos de ella, vestida de conejita playboy. Dijo Walter, con mucho miedo de Alucard.

-QUE HICIERON QUÉ?????.

-exacto.

-los matare!. Dijo Alucard.

-te mataran ellos antes, si saben que lo sabes.

-hum…cierto. Mejor, sigue con esto y yo, buscare la forma de matarlos. Dijo Alucard, molesto colgando.

Mientras tanto, Cecilia hablaba con Tom.

-bueno, que opinas?. Pregunto ella.

-opino, que es una locura. Respondió tom.

-oh!. Vamos!. No seas así. Hare lo que sea!.

-lo que sea?.

-ajá.

-esta bien, quiero que Peter haga mi tarea de Español.

-...eso?

-si, eso.

-esta bien. Lo quieres, lo tienes solo espérame.

-esta bien. Dijo tom, dándole papales con su tarea.

Ahora, tendría que buscar a su hermano menor, quien era experto en el idioma español. Ya que, Alucard les enseño a sus hijos un idioma diferente a cada uno, Peter el español, John el italiano y Cecilia el alemán. Para ello, tuvo que estar mucho tiempo ya que los chicos, solían dormirse en sus clases mientras el hablaba.

Cecilia, recorría los pasillos, sin darse cuenta ya había perdido 3 clases, una muy mala nota tendría por parte del preceptor. Bueno, solo si este la encontraba. Tranquila, por que no lo había visto en todo el día, pensó que tampoco lo haría.

-hellsing!. Se escucho a lo lejos.

-ups. Musito la heredera, levantando sus hombros.

-tardanza, no seria suficiente. Venga, ya mismo y tendrá serios problemas. Dijo el tipo, acercándose.

-usted lo dijo, si voy. Dijo ella, corriendo por el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Corrió, a todo lo que pudo, hasta llegar a trepar la reja de división entre el patio del colegio superior con el de la secundaria. El preceptor, quedo al otro lado agitado y molesto, ella burlona como su padre, le saco la lengua y mostro su ojo burlonamente.

-YA VERAS A FIN DE TRIMESTRE HELLSING!!!.

-ññññ…y eso qué?. Jeje, pues no lo creo!. Dijo ella, burlonamente sacándole la lengua y mostrándole su ojo.

Corrió nuevamente, hasta parar en la cafetería donde estaban sus hermanos, limpiando las mesas.

-hola tontos, que hacen?. Pregunto la heredera, entrando en la cafetería, sentándose encima de una mesa.

-limpiando, que no ves?. Dijo John, tirando la basura.

-oh!. Bueno, en si, necesito pedirles un favor. Bueno, en realidad a ti Peter. Dijo ella, recostándose sobre la mesa, mirando a sus hermanos.

-favor?. Pregunto Peter, limpiando una mesa.

-sssi.

-qué?.

-puedes, hacerle la tarea a tom?. Es una por una buena causa, la de papá y mamá.

-mmm…esta bien. Dijo el joven, comiendo un caramelo, que le otorgo su hermano.

-SÍ!!!.

-pero, con una condición.

-que?...Ufff…que cosa?. Pregunto la heredera, desanimada.

-veras, hace varios días que Walter no prepara nuestro almuerzo. Por lo que tenemos que cómpralo aquí. y, como la comida es un asco, a mi me gusta la que hace Christian en la clase de cocina.

-y?. Que, quieres?. Aprender a cocinar?.

-nop, quiero que el, me prepare el almuerzo, durante una semana. Por lo menos, para que papá o mamá, hablen con Walter y el prepare nuestro almuerzo.

La heredera, ya hacia rato que había caído en la típica y complicada cadena de favores. Pero, eso no iba a detenerla, todo se las vería a fin de trimestre, pero no faltaba mucho para ello. En fin, opto por ir los jardines, por lo menos hasta que toque el receso.

Donde, Jake la esperaba durmiendo, sobre la rama de un árbol. Ella, se sentó en una banca y el ahora joven mayordomo la vio. Bajo, sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta estar detrás suyo. Donde, la abrazo asustándola y besando su cuello.

-que, manía que tienes de asustarme. Comento, la heredera burlonamente.

-es que…es, como una tentación asustarte, de la cual nunca me resistió. Dijo Jake, peinando su cabello, detrás de su oreja y acariciando su estomago.

Estos, siguieron hablando hasta el timbre de cambio de hora. Donde, cada quien fue a sus clases, pero la joven tenia clase de estudio, cosa que supuestamente sirve para estudiar. Pero, en su lugar, los jóvenes solo hacían de las suyas.

_(N/A: si, tipo como hora libre. En mi cole, nunca hay T.T, siempre reemplazan la materia por otra TOT. Hum…como se nota, que los profesores están al pedo ¬¬…XD)._

En la hora de estudio, en el colegio secundario, se encontraba Christian tratando de convencer a una chica. La heredera, se sentó junto a el y escucho por un momento la conversación.

-es verdad, mi familia tiene muchas haciendas en América del sur. Comento, Christian sonriendo, como lo hace un tonto que quiere convencer a una chica, haciéndose el galán.

-en, serio?. Pregunto, la chica sorprendida.

-si.

-oye, necesito hablar contigo. Dijo Cecilia, tocando su hombro.

-espera, drac.

Cansada, la líder del quinto infierno, decidió tomar ella, las decisiones.

-oye niña, hazme un favor y piérdete, mas tarde hablara contigo. Dijo ella, burlonamente como una adolescente, mirando a la chica.

-okey, drac. Dijo, la chica un poco nerviosa y se marcho.

-DIOS!. Estaba a punto de convencerla!. Se quejo Christian.

-la tendrás mas tarde.

-en fin, que quieres?.

-mira, necesito un favor.

-que favor?.

-bueno, tu eres muy buen chef y le podrías hacer el almuerzo a Peter, por una semana?. Pregunto, la chica con una sonrisa de ''y…no te cuesta nada''…

-uf…esta bien. Pero, quiero algo a cambio.

-hayssss…qué?.

-Sophie, se quedo con mi anillo de los tepes.

-oye!. Eso, fue por una apuesta y la gano limpiamente!. Protesto, la joven.

-si, lo se. Aclaro el otro joven.-pero, lo quiero de vuelta, o que?. Mira, que sino tu hermano se queda sin postre.

-uf…esta bien. Dijo ella, parándose y saliendo del salón de estudio.

Otro timbre sonó, y ella, decidió asistir por primera vez, en todo el día, a clases. Geografía, esa materia le gustaba pero no tanto, como literatura. Allí, estaban todos los del quinto infierno, incluido Jake y Will. Al entrar, antes que el profesor, Jake quiso besar a Cecilia, pero ella lo negó por la presencia de su mejor amigo.

-hay…drac, no pensé que lo harías tan rápido. Dijo, Nicole que se sentaba junto a ella, entre risitas.

-es verdad, Ana me dijo que se declaro como tu novio, es cierto?. Pregunto, Sophie haciendo lo mismo.

-bueno…este…y, see. Jaja!. Pero, en fin, cosas que pasan…dijo la heredera, pícaramente riendo.

-oye, Jake. Wow, amigo te superaste. Dijo Matt, riendo estrechando la mano de Walter.

-por?. Pregunto este.

-dominaste, a la chicas mas salvaje y temida de todo el colegio!.

-ah…see. Es verdad, pero en si, me parece muy hermosa.

-pues, debes sentirte afortunado, nadie nunca pudo tenerla y tu eres el primero, verdad Will?.

Will, si hubiera sido por el, hubiera ahorcado a Walter en ese mismo instante, por robarle a su chica. Pero, nadie sabia de su amor hacia ella, por lo que, no podía hacer nada.

-es verdad, Cecilia es una chica muy hermosa y no cualquiera puede tener, el privilegio de abrazarla o besarla. Dijo Will, sin ánimos ocultando su tristeza.

Mientras tanto, Cecilia trataba de convencer a Sophie de entregar el anillo.

-no, no y no, este anillo me lo gane muy limpiamente!. Como es Christian tan imbécil, de decir que dentro de 1.000 no habrá matemáticas?. Protesto, Sophie.

-si, lo sé!. Pero, escúchame solo lo necesito, por favor!!, NO ME NIEGES ESTO POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO A MI GATO!!!.

-mmm…

-esperando respuesta…

-esta bien.

-sí!!

-pero, con una condición.

-mierda!, qué quieres?, un hipopótamo?!.

-hey!, no te alteres…

-…

-bien, quiero que me consigas a Michael, para el baile de su majestad…

-Michael?, pero el baile…cuando es?. Pregunto la heredera, tratando de recordar lo que su madre dijo.

-hum…dentro de poco, no se exactamente que día, pero quiero que mi pareja sea el.

-uf…okey.

Pasado, el horario escolar…ya, no había más preocupaciones, para la heredera hellsing. Solo, opto por tirarse de golpe en el esponjoso sofá de las múltiples salas de estar de la mansión hellsing. Encender su televisor y mandar al diablo a sus deberes escolares.

Cayo, dormida, en un sueño muy profundo. Mientras tanto, los gemelos Dracul, eran regañados por su madre, a causa de su conducta.

-ya, ambos tienen 14 años!, tienen que hacerse cargo, de sus cosas!. Regañaba Integra, en su oficina, a sus hijos, parándose bruscamente.

-pero…

-sin peros, John!. Mamá esto, mamá el otro, se termino!, ya basta de mamá buena!. Claro, les parece bonito, a ustedes par de niños muy grandes, correr y golpearse en el horario escolar?!!.

-esteee…

-no, era una pregunta Peter!. Ambos, están castigados por 3 semanas!.

-TRES SEMANAS?!?!. Corearon los gemelos.

-sí, así como lo oyen!. Me cansaron!. Esta, es la séptima vez en todo el año, que tengo que ir al colegio a firmar sus amonestaciones!. Como si, fuera poco, rompieron los apercibimientos!!.

-…

-los dos, ya mismo a su cuarto!.

-PERO, MAMÁ ES MUY INJUSTO!!!!

-injusto no!, váyanse antes, que decida mandarlos a la escuela militar!!.

En eso, los gemelos salieron corriendo de la oficina de su madre, quien volvió a sentarse y encendió un cigarro. Reclino su silla y coloco sus pies, encima de su escritorio, estirándose como no lo hacia en años.

Pensó, en sus ya no tan recientes sucesos. Parecía, apenas ayer, cuando tomo a la pequeña Cecilia en brazos, adoptándola como su hija. O, el embarazo y nacimiento de sus hijos gemelos, los cuales hicieron trío con la pequeña.

Pero, desgraciadamente, disfruto tanto esos años en familia, que estos pasaron volando. Ahora sus hijos, eran grandes aunque ella no quiera. Por lo que, tenia que redoblar sus regaños y castigos con ellos, más que nada por que sus travesuras eran, cada vez más serias.

-.-

La heredera, se vestía para el acontecimiento esperado por ella. Es decir, la operación AXI que se llevaría a cabo, dentro de unas horas. Pero, no tuvo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando, entre esa larga y compleja ''cadena de favores''.

En efecto, Sophie se encontraba muy tranquila e hipnotizada, con la cita que su amiga le había conseguido. Michael Sheffield, un noble príncipe de la corona española que, a un intercambio estudiantil había ido, a estudiar a Inglaterra.

Por consecuencia, atrajo a la joven Dickens. Ambos, se encontraban en el parque, caminando por el césped tomados de las manos. Cecilia, le había prometido a Michael si salía con su amiga, que le conseguiría un puesto como sub-líder en el quinto infierno, pero en España claro.

Ya que, Sophie no le parecía alguien como para estar en pareja, solo ella le tendría que preguntar si seria su pareja, para el baile de su majestad. Ya ambos, sentados en una banca, el joven príncipe no soportaba más a la joven, quien hablaba continuamente y tampoco, sus gustos.

Claro, Sophie era como cualquier adolescente normal, es decir, como sus amigos, música, ropa extraña, pandillera y demás. En cambio, Michael, era un completo lord de la aristocracia, siempre asistía al colegio, con el respectivo uniforme que tenían que usar los alumnos, pero ninguno lo hacia.

-y bueno, tipo que el loco se re colgó y na…ni idea, pero quizás estemos ambos, muy presentables, o por lo menos no tan verdugos como siempre, no?. Pregunto Sophie, en su jerga adolescente mirando al príncipe.

El por su parte, no soporto más estar en compañía de la joven, por lo que se levanto de golpe y miro con indiferencia a la chica.

-oh, por plisss, ya bastéis…no he de soportáis mas esta torturáis. Tu, joven chavala solo hacéis cosas total mentéis inútiles…y te hacéis llamarais de la nobleza inglesáis???. Grito el joven, con un gran asentó presumido.

-yo…

-no, machéis!. Me voy…a la próxima moradais que me encontréis!. Dijo, marchándose y dejando sola a joven.

_(N/A: bueh, que nadie de España se ofenda XD. Esto, lo hice solo con fines de risa, pero no de burla :P. ojo, el loco este, tiene ese acento súper gay)._

En eso, Sophie enfureció por completo. Su amiga, le había prometido que el seria su pareja para el baile de su majestad. Tomo su motocicleta y tomo rumbo, a la mansión de la familia Boquinos. Allí, se encontró con Ana, la hermana de Christian.

Termino, en la cocina, donde el joven preparaba el almuerzo, para el joven Dracul. Se paro, enfrente de el y lo miro fijamente.

-con permiso, mi anillo. Dijo, Sophie tomando su mano y quitándole el anillo de los tepes, del dedo de Christian.

En eso, el joven se molesto y ella se marcho tan rápido como llego. Christian, mando al diablo el almuerzo del joven Dracul, además al discutir con Sophie, el almuerzo se quemo en el horno.

El cual, tomo y fue hasta la mansión hellsing, para darle al heredero Dracul, todo el almuerzo quemado. Peter, después de ser regañado se encontraba en la biblioteca de la familia, haciendo los deberes de español de tom. Al recibir su almuerzo, no lo tolero y dio la tarea sin terminar a tom.

El por su parte, se encontraba en una cita forzada con Ana quien apenas había llegado al encuentro. Estuvieron charlando, algo incómodamente.

-castigado. Dijo Peter, dándole a tom sus hojas en blanco.

El por su parte, se levanto y tomo un taxi para ir a su hogar molesto, dejando plantada a Ana. Ella, hiso una mueca y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Matt.

El, estaba en los jardines de la mansión hellsing, junto a su notebook y la heredara hellsing. Además, de estar Nicole y Bill presentes, Ana apareció con la mitad del palacio de Buckingham hecho en hisopos. Tomo, a Matt por su brazo y lo arrastro consigo.

-vamos!. Tenemos, que terminar y aun no estas listo!. Dijo Ana, histéricamente.

En eso, Cecilia tomo del brazo a su amigo y ambas lo soltaron.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Nicole.

-tom, me dejo plantadaaa….snif. Dijo Ana, tristemente.

-P-pero…ósea, que onda?. Ellos, tenían que salir. Dijo Bill confundido.

-hay!!!Nooo!!!. Dijo la heredera.

-que te pasa, drac?. Pregunto Nicole.

-que no lo ves???. Matt, me iba a ayudar a compilar música para el asunto de mis padres. Pero, Ana tiene su agenda llena y solo podía hoy. Y, para que lo haga sola, le conseguí una cita con tom. Y tom, para ir a la cita, Peter le tenía que hacer su tarea de español. Pero, para eso Christian tenia, que prepararle el almuerzo de una semana, por que Walter no se que le pasa y no nos lo prepara!. Y para eso, Sophie le tenía que devolver su anillo de los tepes que gano en una apuesta. Para que Christian aceptara. Pero, para eso, conseguí una cita para Sophie con el príncipe de España, Michael no se cuanto!. Pero, ahora el rompió con ella y ella le quito el anillo a Christian y Christian, no preparo en almuerzo a Peter y luego Peter le dio la tarea sin hacer a tom. Tom, dejo plantada a Ana y Ana se lleva a Matt, para terminar el proyecto. Pero, si lo hacen ahora, no tengo quien me haga la música!. Y sino tengo a alguien, mis padres se divorciaran!. Y yo, tendré que ir a diferentes casas por los fines de semana, a consecuencia de que ellos se separan!!!. Pero, ahora tengo que rogar que alguien me ayude a terminar esta tortura!!!!. Grito, la heredera, velozmente.

_(N/A: dios mío…si, para ustedes fue difícil de leer, imagínense a mi, intentándolo escribir XD)_

A esto, era obvio que nadie le entendería más, si lo decía tan velozmente. Matt, comprendió a su amiga y opto por hacerle una sugerencia que para ella, era como una salvación del cielo.

-oye, y si le pides a tu mayordomo que nos ayude?. Dijiste, que el te ayudo a presentar la maqueta del Londres antiguo. Dijo el joven.

-mmm…cierto. Dijo, la heredera.-sí, es verdad!. Bien, esto es lo que haremos!. Todos, ahora se relajaran y tomaran su descanso, yo tratare de convencer a los de mi familia que abandonen la casa, y que Walter me ayude con esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESTA HISTORIA….

CONTINUARA….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DE

INMEDIATO!!!!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;

_(N/A: XD…bueno…Ejem…see…lo se….muy Simpson la película…¬_¬. Pero bueh!, ósea tipo que nadie la usa…:P. pero…el cartel…quedo…re flogger…na…No podes…ósea…tipo na…entendés, gordi?, ósea…tipo que la loca que hace este fic, se re colgó y, se volvió se flogger…ósea, hasta tiene fotolog y la loca sigue colgándose…??,ósea…tipo que…no entiendo nada!. Plis…quiero que la movie salga en Dvd!...Jajaja!!!XDD, naaa….re cualquiera, la loca! XD, pero posta…re flogger o.ó no!!! Flogger no!!!!xD)_

Walter, ya convertido en el mayordomo que todos conocen, entregaba los informes de la organización, a su señora. Ella, no escucho absolutamente nada sobre el informe, sino que divagaba en su mente. El, se dio cuenta de ello, pero al preguntar Integra negó lo preguntado. Cansado, el mayordomo salió de la oficina y camino por los pasillos.

Pero, en el trayecto, alguien lo intercepto por detrás, subiéndose a su espalda. Ese alguien, resulto ser la heredera hellsing. Ella, lo abrazo por su cuello y beso su mejilla, algo que para el shinigami era muy obvio lo que pretendía…un favor.

-hola Walter!. Dijo ella, sonriente.

-buenas tardes, señorita. Dijo Walter, cargándola a ''caballito'', para evitar que se caiga.

-y…como estuvo tu día?.

-muy bien, señorita, por que lo pregunta?. Dijo el mayordomo, caminando por los pasillos.

-por nada.

-y usted?.

-y…tipo, que naaa….ósea, el loco de Jake se re colgó en el colegio y bueh…, a Matt la chamuyo la loca de Ana y ósea…ósea la re naaa….que te pensás?. Entiendes? Tipo que luego se re hiso la cadena de favores tipo como el la movie!.

-entiendo, pues es muy complicado señorita. Dijo Walter, por alguna razón entendiendo a la perfección la jerga de la muchacha.

Los herederos hellsing, ya habían conseguido quitar de la mansión por esa noche, a seras y Pip. Pero, había un problema…que harían con su mayordomo?. Esa incógnita, fue contestada al recordar a su directora.

En efecto, años atrás Integra les conto, como si fuera un cuento para dormir, a los tres herederos que la directora quiso algo con Walter. Pero, el se negó y el plan fue estropeado por Cecilia cuando niña. Entre risas, llamaron al teléfono del colegio donde asistían, pidiendo hablar con la directora.

-pues, habla tu John.

-quien?!, no habla tu, Peter!.

-ni loco!

.si, vamos tu haces la imitación de Walter, perfectamente!. Dijo el heredero, dándole en teléfono.

-buenas tardes, colegio secundario Wolf?. Dijo la directora, atendiendo el teléfono.

Peter, sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, tomo el teléfono. Agravo su voz, quedando casi igual a la de Walter.

-buenas tardes, señora directora. Dijo Peter.

-si, quien habla?. Pregunto la mujer, recordando la voz del shinigami.

John, por su parte tomo lápiz y papel, escribiendo frases que Peter tendría que decir.

-si, soy Walter c. Dornez, mayordomo de la familia hellsing, tengo que decirle que mis amos no podrán asistir a la reunión de padres y maestros, ya que…decía, Peter tratando de leer la letra de su hermano.

-que dice, John?. Musito, tratando de leer.

-ehhhh…

-un momento. Dijo la directora.

Los gemelos, tomaron aire asustados por ser descubiertos.

-WALTER!!!!, DIOS MIO!!!. HACIA AÑOS QUE NO TE VEIA!!, DOSI!, DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO?!?!?!?, POR QUE?!, NUNCA MAS ME LLAMASTE!!!!, ESTUVE MUCHO TIEMPO ESPERANDO TU LLAMADO!!!. Grito la mujer, emocionada.

John, aprovecho el momento para grabar la conversación y aguantar la risa, sonrojado pro ella al igual que su hermano.

-oh!!!, seee…claro. Es que, estuve ocupado, ayudando a los gemelos hellsing, sabia que son muy buenos chicos?. Tendrían, que aprobarles el año, sin ninguna objeción, directora!. Dijo Peter, muy seguro conteniendo las carcajadas.

La directora y Peter, que fingía ser Walter, hablaron y acordaron una cita forzosa, a causa de que Walter no sabia nada.

Mientras tanto, el y su señorita terminaban de armar la maqueta, o mejor dicho, Walter terminaba de armar la maqueta. Cecilia, fue llamada por sus hermanos y los tres rieron a carcajadas con la grabación de la directora.

Alucard, se encontraba en la oficina de Integra, donde ya habían mandado a llamar a sus hijos. Ellos, aun divertidos por la grabación entraron, riéndose entre ellos e imitando a la directora.

-oh, dios mío!. Dijo Peter, burlonamente agudizando la voz, riendo.

-Jajajaja!!. Pues..Jaja…mamá, para que…Jaja!, pasa?. Pregunto John, tratando de no reírse.

Los tres, pararon la risa cuando vieron que sus padres, se encontraban muy serios. Pero, mas aun cuando divisaron los antes papeles vistos de divorcio.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Cecilia, seria y confundida.

-pues…niños, a pesar de esto, queremos que sepan, que tanto como yo o su padre, los amamos de la misma manera que antes. Dijo Integra, tomando una pluma.

-exacto, lo que queremos decir es que…pues, tienen que aprender que no siempre, hay finales felices en una relación. Los cinco, hemos pasado muy buenos ratos junto, pero eso no significa, que dejaremos de tenerlos. Dijo Alucard, también tomando una pluma.

-si, ustedes, no lo tomen como un divorcio, sino como un tiempo, para ambos. Es decir, siempre los querremos de la misma forma que antes, las cosas no cambiaran mucho, eso se los aseguro. Pero…ahora, es mejor que lo sepan y si, quieren decir algo díganlo ahora. Aunque, eso no revertirá la situación. Dijo, Integra, apoyando el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

Los herederos hellsing, entristecieron su mirada más que nunca, bajaron la cabeza y no dijeron nada. Esperaron, unos eternos segundos, para luego levantar la mirada y divisar a sus padres estrechando sus manos, como símbolo que lo suyo había terminado.

-bien, chicos, nuestra intención no es, que sufran con lo que vieron. Sino, que aprendan a ser perseverantes. Dijo Integra, mientras Alucard se iba sin decir una palabra, en las sombras.

Peter y John, abrazaron a su madre y se marcharon sin decir una sola palabra. En cambio, Cecilia miro a su madre con tristeza, bajo su cabeza e Integra la abrazo fuertemente.

-no te preocupes, Marie. Esto, no cambiara nada entre nosotros. Dijo integra besando la frente de su hija.

-lo se, madre. Pero…esta bien, no importa. Dijo ella, suavemente saliendo de la oficina.

Integra, se quedo sola en el cuarto, suspiro y pensó, como serian las cosas, de ahora en más.

-pues…ahora, las cosas si que cambiaran, pero ojala que a mis niños, nada malo les pase. Murmuro, saliendo del cuarto, pero no sin antes guardar los papeles en su escritorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Aun, no lo puedo creer!!!!. Integra y Alucard se divorciaron!!!!. Y YO TENGO LA CULPA!!!!!, DIOS ME VOY A TIRAR DE UN PRECIPICIO!!!!.**

**Seeh…ya se, que me quieren pegar un tiro en medio de mi cabeza. Pero, les diré algo…jeje, como ya nos conocemos bastante, saben que siempre tengo algún truco bajo mi manga!. (Creo, no se que pensaran ustedes .)**

**Pues…JEJE, TENGO UNO PERO NO SE LOS VOY A DECIR!!!!!MUHAJAJAJAJAJA!!!**

**Dios…que maldad que tengo…ñ.ñ, tratar así a la familia hellsing…hum…kohta Hirano, me va a matar….**

**Pero…USTEDES TAMBIEN!!!!T.T T.T T.T. T. T.T.T!!!. Pero, che!!!, posta un bar!!!!.**

**Jeje, POSTA YA VERAN QUE TODO SE RESUELVE!!!!, POR QUÉE?!!, por que yo lo digo…XD**

**En serio, fuera de joda, los sorprendí con muchas cosas, pues jeje ya verán lo que pasa!!!**

**Por cierto, perdonen por no actualizar antes, es que tuve las trimestrales!!!!**

**TOT T.T TOT!!!**

**Y, no tuve conexión a internet T.T, así que por eso no actualice, además, me tuve que comer un monton de apuntes!!!.**

**Pero, ahora hay que ver como me fue!. Pero…posta, deséenme suerte, sino no hay actu…T.T TOT T.T TOT!!!**

**Jeje, por cierto en serio, ya verán lo que ocurre en el próximo cap!. Jeje, que ya lleva 5 paginas!**

**Además, si seguía era un choclo de la pu'' madre!. 20 paginas…dios mío, es un choclo!, me voy a hacer tarada con esto!. Jeje, y eso que al principio eran de 3 o 5 paginas, en mis comienzos…pues, miren lo que avance! XD**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!. Por cierto, también visiten mi historia ''mas que tu''…miles de gracias a Aletse, por dejar el primer review ^^.**

**(SINO, NO PUEDO GARANTIZAR LA UNION DE ALUCARD E INTEGRA…U.U, DIOS…QUE CHANTA ¬_¬ xD).**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!QUE SINO, ME SIENTO MUY MAL Y NO ACTULIZO ****NADA****!!! PERO NADA DE NADA DE MIS FICS!!!! *^* ASÍ DE CORTA! T^T **

**Necesito ,que me dejen reviews, por que sino que se yo, si lo leyeron o no?. Plissssss!!!!**

**No sean malos!. Espera!....hum…posta, no hay nada en este sitio web que no diga, cuantos visitaron la pagina???. Si hay…por favor!, díganmelo y dejo de ser tan molesta!...XD**

**Por cierto, como estoy a veces al pedo, y creo que los sábados a la noche o no se, me prestan el modem. Les dejo, mi msn por si quieren chatear…va, como quieran…jeje, así me conocen…ojo, por ejemplo tengo unos lectores que me agregaron y tienen… **

**EXCLUSIVIDAD sobre mis fics…ósea, adelantos, fanfics en proceso, SPOLIERS! Además, de un tutorial de inspiración para algunos ^o^. Jojo, es por que…jeje, yo también cuento…pero, me agregan y listo! XD, jeje exclusividad para todos! XDDD. Dios…que presumida sueno….)**

**(Mas webadas, si quieren lo leen, sino abajo en el icono de reviews…sino, al msn y poner, agregar contacto: siguiente: hellsing_ ceci****, finalizar, agregar otro contacto para ver si la gente que tengo se conecta?. Has, clic… en No. XD)**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**SIR C.J (cuando, le agarra la locura después de las trimestrales…va…en lo que queda. Por que hoy es 03/06/09 ósea, que hasta el viernes sigo con las trimestrales. Pero, we…en fin, me agarro la locura de escribir y punto! XD…Ejem…antes de irme, quizás tampoco actualice por un tiempito. Ya que, estoy trabajando a full con una historia independiente! ^O^, la verdad era mía. Pero, decidí agregar a mis amigos!!^U^)**


	13. Casi, pero no me atrapan!

**Ahhh!!!!!**

**La p' madre, por dios!**

**Posta, cuanto tiempo paso de la ultima actu? .…ni idea, pues no actualice por la siguiente razón:**

**MI TIEMPO…NO SE REDUJO, ME MATO U.U. pues, hoy lunes 22 de Junio de 2009 termino mi rato de SUMA TENSION, razones?. UNA…**

**Calificaciones, después de las trimestrales u.u.**

**Wiii!!!!Aprobé todooooo, pero primero el capi, después se les digo las notas XDDDD.**

**(Bueno, todo menos dos materias :P)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La familia hellsing…parte 12…

Una semana paso, desde aquel intento fallido de la ''operación AXI''. Los adolescentes Dracul, estaban en la azotea de la mansión, donde había una especie de ''mini patio'', lleno de plantas y rosas que integra en sus ratos libres cuidaba.

Los chicos, estaban bajo un suave sol, tumbados en el suelo. Los tres, pensando en sus cosas, aunque las mismas era una sola. El divorcio de sus padres.

-pero…como paso?. Pregunto Peter.

-si, veíamos que se querían mucho. Dijo John.

-no se despegaban del otro. Dijo Cecilia.

John se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el barandal de la azotea, sus hermanos lo siguieron. Cecilia, apoyo los brazos sobre el mismo, suspirando. Los tres bajaron la mirada y cuando la volvieron a levantar. Divisaron a su madre, en los jardines de abajo, caminando y mirando las plantas muy bien cuidadas por ella.

Solo llevaba, su pantalón y camisa puestos, ellos miraron como se sentaba en una silla de alambres mientras seras se sentaba frente a ellas. Walter, apareció detrás y les sirvo su merienda.

-tanto problemas que pasamos…y…fue en vano. Dijo Peter.

-me mate, haciéndolo por ellos, y nunca lo sabrán. Se quejo Cecilia.

-pues…bah…ni modo….es obvio, que ahora solo resta esperar o guardar las esperanzas. Dijo John.

-tienes razón…pero…ustedes creen, que se podría volver a intentar?. Pregunto Peter.

-no lo se, Peter. Es decir, lo intentamos una vez y no resulto, teníamos todo a nuestro favor, el aniversario el momento justo. Pero, todo se jodio. Dijo Cecilia, dándoles la espalda.

-que, creen que estarán hablando las dos?. Pregunto John.

-no lo se, tampoco debería interesarnos. Seguramente, del baile de su majestad al que seguro nos obligaran a ir. Dijo Cecilia, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

-si mama, papa o Walter te ven, te mataran. Dijo Peter.

-y?, los tres fuman de muy jóvenes mas que nosotros y nadie les dice nada. Protesto la joven.

-ni modo, chicos. Solo, hay que esperar un milagro, para que dos personas tan contrarias vuelvan. Dijo John.

-es cierto. Respondieron los otros.

-…

-…

-me voy. Dijo la heredera.

-a donde?. Pregunto John.

-que se yo…al bar quizás, veré si trajeron las cargas. Dijo ella, dando una bocanada de humo.

-que hacemos nosotros?. Pregunto Peter.

-nada, no se metan en esto…es…asunto mío. Dijo ella, molesta por la pregunta.

-…

-…

Cecilia, bajo las escaleras y apago el cigarrillo, que había robado de su padre. Fue a su cuarto y cambio las prendas que su madre, le hacia usar los fines de semana. El mismo consistía, en una falda color azul, una camisa blanca y un saco también azul. Todo esto, a ella le sofocaba, lo mismo tenían que usar sus hermanos, pero con pantalones.

Se vistió, con unos pantalones ajustados, pero al final un poco sueltos. Una blusa negra con algunos dibujos y un saco verde oscuro, que en realidad era el saco de integra, solo que se le fue otorgado a la heredera y ella, le coloco unos parches y pings de diferentes cosas. Dejo su cabello suelto, ya que antes lo tenía en una trenza, junto con unas gafas iguales a las de su padre solo que negras.

-maldita sea, estoy llegando tarde. Dijo, tomando un trago de cerveza muy bien escondida y saliendo, de su cuarto con una mochila.

-ya te vas?. Pregunto Peter, que la había encontrado junto a su hermano, bajando las escaleras.

-si, me voy.

-a que hora vienes?.

-no se, tratare que no sea antes de la cena.

-bien, segura que no quieres que te ayudemos?. Pregunto John.

-ya les dije que no, solo estropearan las cosas. Dijo ella, abriendo la puerta.-nos vemos.

-nos vemos, hermana.

Los gemelos, se quedaron viendo como su hermana, tomaba el auto y se marchaba a saber donde, pensaban ellos. Ambos, bajaron a los sótanos, después de todo hoy era el día donde tendrían que recibir el castigo de su padre, por su comportamiento en el colegio.

Al abrir la puerta, solo encontraron nieblas, polvo, olor a sangre y muerte. Algo, muy común, dijeron para si mismos. Al final del pasillo, se hallaba la gran y majestuosa silla del nosferatu. El, descansaba con sus pies encima de una mesa y su sombrero en la cara.

-dices, que este muy dormido?. Pregunto John en voz baja a su hermano.

-quizás si, y mejor así, vámonos así nos evitamos el castigo. Dijo Peter, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

-quien les dijo, que podían irse?. Pregunto Alucard, quitándose el sombrero y mirando a sus hijos.

-pues…

-silencio.

-…

-…

-su madre, me dijo que cometieron muchas travesuras en su colegio, no es así?. Pregunto el, levantándose.

-si nos fijamos bien, no son travesuras sino…eh…

-actos chistosos. Completo la frase Peter.

-así?, les parece un acto chistoso meter el auto de su profesor, en el salón de clases?.

-bueno…si?.

Alucard, se acerco a ellos y los abrazo por su cuello, con una sonrisa.

-ven!, al fin al cabo, me resultaron muy buenos!. Dijo el nosferatu, alegre y riendo maniáticamente.

-eh?. Preguntaron los dos.

-es que, ese profesor ya me tenía arto y ya era hora de que le dieran una lección!. Dijo Alucard.-al fin, de esos dos cerebros huecos salió algo bueno.

-…GRACIAS!, HACEMOS LO QUE PODEMOS!. Dijeron los gemelos riendo.

(N/A: XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sabes, que somos de calle**

**Hay cría y corazón**

**Siente el fuego **

**Las reglas **

**Del juego**

**Las pongo yo.**

Cecilia, ya de noche, paraba frente a un centro nocturno de donde salían muchos jóvenes adultos a hacer de las suyas. Había, una gran fila para entrar, pero ella la salteo y fue con el jefe de vigilancia de l lugar. Al querer entrar, este la detuvo.

-alto. Dijo el hombre, con una voz ronca.

-vengo a verlo.

-quien es, para eso?.

-drac hell.

-disculpe, señorita. Dijo el hombre, abriendo la cinta que dividía la entrada y salida.

-oye!, por que ella no forma?!. Se quejaron algunos jóvenes.

-ya, silencio! O ninguno entrara!. Dijo patovica.

**Por que somos de calle**

**Hay cría y corazón**

**Siente el fuego**

**Las reglas, del juego las pongo**

**Yo**

**De legal a ilegal**

**O nos vamos a lo ilegal**

**Este es un negocio pa' **

**No lo tomes a personal**

La heredera, entro al centro nocturno donde estaban una enorme cantidad de jóvenes bailando y bebiendo. Ella, paso por la barra y tomo una cerveza, para luego ir a una escalera apartada y muy lujosa.

**Y yo se**

**Que día estas aquí**

**Mi pana i' y no se**

**Si no fue bravon **

**Esta mañana**

Allí, había otros dos hombres de vigilancia, que la detuvieron y ella al decirles quien era la dejaron pasar. Dentro de aquel cuarto, había muchos almohadones gigantes, y muchas mujeres bailando en tubos de hierro.

Ella, las diviso y miro hacia el frente, donde había sentado o mas bien casi acostado, un hombre con una capucha. Junto a el, dos mujeres acariciaban su pecho y otras bailaban entorno a el. Les hiso una seña a las mujeres y ellas, miraron con molestia a la heredera y se sentaron en unas sillas.

Cecilia, miro a su derecha donde había una vista perfecta de todo el lugar. Donde los jóvenes bailaban, divertían y bebían alcoholizaban. El tipo, se levanto y giro a su alrededor, donde los hombres, ya anteriormente mencionados, entraron y la revisaron. De su saco, quitaron dos armas y de sus pantalones un cuchillo.

-a que se debe el honor…mi querida, drac?. Pregunto el tipo, volviéndose a sentar.

-quiero, confirmar las entregas. Dijo ella.

-traes lo necesario?.

-qué es lo necesario?. Pregunto ella, con cierta desconfianza.

El se levanto y giro a su entorno.-oh…vamos, eres lo que cualquier hombre como nosotros desea. Joven, virgen, hermosa, jefa de una de las mayores pandillas del país.

-ya cállate, y toma el dinero. Dijo ella, empujándolo y tirándole su mochila.

**Que es lo que quieres?**

**Yo se que tu quieres**

**Dinero, dinero**

**Lo que todo el mundo quiere!**

**Eso glotón, veras tú final **

**En la ambición, ambición**

**Es el primer paso a la traición**

**Si señor.**

-cuanto, hay?. Pregunto el tipo.

-46.000 esterlinas, lo acordado no?.

-vaya…así que la pequeña Dracul, le estuvo robando dinero a mami. Dijo el tipo, burlonamente contando los fajos de billetes, entornados con el sello de los hellsing.

-cállate, es parte de mi herencia, lo tomas o lo dejas, es tu problema.

-vamos, vamos…no te alteres, si?. Mira, que solo soy el secretario de tu jefe.

**Por eso es que lo revientan…**

**Por que, no puedes morder la mano que te alimenta…**

**Y aquí, no puedes romper la palabra de hombre…**

**Pues, con tu vida puede ser que te la cobren…**

-ya, cállate tu no eres mi jefe.

-soy, superior a ti, o lo olvidas?. Cuando entraste al negocio, eras una niña tonta, mírate ahora…eres, toda una tigresa.

-eres superior a mi, pero te aseguro que nunca mejor.

-oh…oh…shh….callada, te ves mas bonita, mi reina.

-basta de tonterías, ya dámelas. Dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

-dáselo. Dijo el tipo, a uno de sus hombres, haciendo una seña con su cabeza.

Este, tomo dos maletines negros y se los coloco sobre una mesa de vidrio.

-vamos, ponte cómoda, esto no nos llevara mucho.

-esta bien. Dijo ella, sentándose en un almohadón.

El secretario, abrió los maletines mostrándoselos a la heredera. Estos, contenían muchos paquetes pequeños con polvo blanco.

-cocaína, la mejor de E.E U.U. dijo el tipo, sonriendo.

Cecilia, tomo un paquete y lo examino cautelosamente.-es buena, lo admito. Me llevo, los dos maletines, mandare a alguien para que termine las demás.

**No dañes, tu record pa'**

**Como un animal**

**Las leyes de la calle, no las**

**Del tribunal…**

**Aquí los jueces quitan la sentencia con fuego**

**¡La sentencia no tiene consuelo!**

-esta bien, le diré que viniste y te llevaste las cosas. Dijo el tipo, dándole los maletines a la heredera.

-bien.

En ese momento, cayó una bomba de gas lacrimógeno en la pista de baile y todos los jóvenes quisieron salir corriendo, pero entraron muchos oficiales de policía.

-MALDITA SEA, NOS ENCONTRARON!!!. Dijo el tipo, tomando unas armas.

-DIOS, QUE HAREMOS?!. Pregunto la heredera, cargando una escopeta y colocándosela en la espalda, mientras tomaba otras armas.

-cada quien por su lado, drac. Dijo el tipo, saliendo del lugar.

-como siempre, termino matando policías. Dijo ella, fastidiada, rompiendo el vidrio de donde se veía la pista.

De allí, salto con los maletines muy bien guardados en una mochila. Disparo a discreción, donde mato a varios policías.

**Por que somos de calle**

**Hay cría y corazón**

**Siente el fuego**

**Las reglas**

**Del juego**

**Las pongo yo**

**Hay quien nace pa' líder o pa' seguidor**

**El segundo es tu gran admirador**

**Pasa el tiempo y te exigen posiciones**

**Te enseñan algo y te quieren dar instrucciones**

**Trinca tuica, serruchador**

**Se te olvido cuando me pedias un favor**

**No es estoy sacando en cara lo que por ti hice**

**Te estoy, acordando pa'**

**Que usted no silbe.**

-21:30…aun, hay tiempo para llegar antes de la cena. Dijo Cecilia, mirando su reloj y sacando de un policía muerto, una mascara y colocándosela.

Corrió por el lugar, lleno de cadáveres y heridos, tratando de no ser descubierta por algún policía. Fue, hasta el baño de mujeres y salió por una ventanilla de allí. Se quito la mascara y miro a su alrededor, mucha gente reunida oficiales de policía y gente de la televisión. Cecilia, tomo un arma mediana y la coloco en su cinto del pantalón, las demás las arrojó a un basurero. De poso detrás del mismo y saco los maletines de la mochila. Paso los paquetes blancos a el bolso, colocándoselo en su espalda y caminando disimuladamente entre los policías.

Cuando, casi iba a salir completamente del lugar, un oficial la miro y tomo su brazo.

-señorita, venga necesitamos hablar con usted. Dijo el tipo, mirándola fijamente.

-entiendo…por qué?. Pregunto ella.

-todos los residentes que estaban en ese centro nocturno, serán interrogados.

Ambos, se miraron fijamente y ella, sabia que la habían descubierto, pues nadie vio su rostro, que lo cubría cabello y sus gafas oscuras. Otros oficiales, lentamente los fueron rodeando apuntando con francotiradores en los tejados de los edificios.

-ya…se termino, drac. Te buscamos, hace mucho…mejor, te entregas o pasaran a mayores. Dijo el oficial, alejándose y apuntando con su arma.

Cecilia, levanto sus manos mirando a los oficiales que salían de sus escondites. Rio entre dientes, el oficial se acerco y ella, le pateo el rostro.

-ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO!!. Dijo ella, sacando su arma y la del oficial, saltando al techo de un auto de policía, disparando a discreción.

-RESPONDAN FUEGO!!. Dijo un oficial, y todos le dispararon.

Cecilia, bajo del techo del auto y corrió mientras era perseguida por los oficiales. Corrió a todo lo que sus pies daban, doblando en cada esquina y tratando de perderlos, pero también perdiéndose ella. Miro su reloj, eran las 22:00 hs. Dentro de 30 minutos la familia cenaría y tendría que estar allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la mansión hellsing…

John y Peter, estaban en el cuarto de su hermana, buscando algo que le dijera donde estaría. Pero, no había nada. Salieron sin éxito y caminaron por los pasillos, hasta encontrar a su madre, caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-hola, mamá. Saludaron los gemelos.

-hola, hijos. Dijo Integra, cruzándolos acariciando la cabeza de Peter.

Integra, camino hasta la habitación de su hija. Toco, pero nadie respondió.

-Cecilia…tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo integra, dulcemente tomando la perilla de la puerta y tocando la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Integra, no espero mas entro lentamente, para solo encontrar la habitación de su hija, perfectamente ordenada por ella, vacía. Camino por allí y por allá, preguntándose donde estaría, pero…no iba a irse, por lo menos, no sin husmear un poco en su cuarto.

Abrió, un cajón donde encontró un álbum de fotografías. Este, tenía perfectamente ordenado las fotos de ella, con sus hermanos y amigos, en el colegio primario, el secundario y el superior, en fiestas a las que iban y demás. Integra, al cerrar el álbum miro el cajón y diviso un sobre en blanco.

-…que será?. Se pregunto a si misma mientras lo tomaba.

Al abrirlo, encontró nada mas ni nada menos, que tres fotos de ella…con su novio. Una era de ambos, ella con su traje de porrista junto a Jake, abrazados, otra de ellos en una cita. Sentados en el césped de un parque, besándose. La ultima, era de ella con Will, en el colegio.

Ella, tenía su uniforme del mismo al igual que Will, estaba sentada en las piernas de su mejor amigo, mientras besaba su mejilla y Will reía.

Integra, miro las fotos, algo que le causo una baja risa. Esa risa, se escucho a los sótanos, donde Alucard dormitaba. Minutos pasaron y estaba apoyado en la pared del cuarto de su hija. Mientras veía a integra, mirar diferentes fotos.

-de qué te ríes?. Pregunto el, burlón.

Integra, lo miro y oculto, las fotos en el cajón disimuladamente, ya que si Alucard se enteraba que su hija, estaba saliendo con un chico, ninguno tendría piedad.

-de cosas. Dijo integra, indiferente.

-pero…qué, clases de cosas?. Dijo Alucard, parándose apenas, unos dos centímetros detrás de integra.

-cosas que no te importan!. Dijo integra, molesta dándose vuelta rápidamente, quedando a milímetros del nosferatu.

-si se tratan de ellos o de ti, si me importan, amo…los tengo que cuidar a los cuatro. Dijo Alucard, besando la mano de integra.

Ella desvió la mirada sonrojada, mientras Alucard rodeaba su cintura abriendo el cajón de la heredera. Integra, tratando de cubrir a su hija, no tuvo otra mejor idea. Que tomar, los hombros de Alucard y besarlo apasionadamente. El, sostuvo su cintura y jugo con sus cabellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cecilia, llego hasta el rio Támesis, donde atrás la seguían oficiales de policía.

-maldita sea. Maldijo, mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Vio al rio y diviso un pequeño velero que pasaba. Volvió la vista y subió al barandal que separaba a muchos metros arriba, del rio y el parque.

-ADIOS!, MALDITOS IDIOTAS!. Dijo saludando con su mano, riendo y arrojándose al rio.

Los policías, pensaron que verdaderamente se arrojo al rio, pero en realidad ella al arrojarse cayo en el velero.

Cecilia, espero unos minutos y llego al otro lado del rio. Donde, trepo hasta tocar suelo, fue como si nada pasara por las calles muy bien iluminadas. Se quito el saco y lo invirtió, quedando uno negro, de la mochila saco una peluca rubia y se la coloco. En menos de 5 minutos, había cambiado completamente. Subió a un taxi y pidió que la llevara hasta su colegio.

-esta segura, que es aquí, señorita?. Si quiere, la espero. Dijo el taxista, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-si, es aquí, gracias. Quédese con el vuelto. Dijo ella, bajando y entregándole el dinero al taxista.

Cecilia, saco de su billetera una tarjeta con el nombre del representante legal. La paso, por la puerta y esta se abrió. Camino por los pasillos oscuros, fumando un cigarro, hasta parar en el casillero de jessica islands. Donde lo abrió y tiro parte de los paquetes.

-ahí tienes, lo que te mereces, Islands. Dijo con una bocanada de humo, riendo para si misma.

Camino, hasta el armario del conserje donde tiro su mochila y salió del edificio. De allí, camino hasta la residencia del quinto infierno. Donde, había una camioneta esperándola.

-je…hay, marcos…nunca me fallas, amigo. Dijo ella, tomando las llaves que estaban puestas en la puerta.

Condujo, hasta su residencia, donde Walter estaba en la puerta.

-oh…oh…dijo ella, al verlo.

Walter, camino al parar el auto y abrió la puerta del conductor. La heredera, ya se había quitado la peluca, así que volvió a ser la de antes. El mayordomo, la miro seriamente y ella lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-cree, que son horas de llegar, señorita?. Pregunto el mayordomo, mirándola a los ojos.

-pues…

-como haya sido, sus padres ya se enteraron que no estaba en casa. Dijo el mayordomo cuando ella bajo, y se poso a su lado.

-en serio?...están enojados?. Pregunto ella, jugando con sus dedos.

-aun, no los he visto pero estoy seguro que sí. Dijo Walter.

-NO ME ATRAPARAN!. Dijo ella, corriendo de Walter.

Pero, no logro su huida a su cuarto, ya que Walter la tomo por su cintura y la cargo como un saco de papas. Ya que, al huir ella tropezó con los hilos de el, que ataron sus tobillos y muñecas.

-dios…antes que los hilos, prefiero las esposas de los policías. Pensó para sus adentros.

Integra, cuando estaba besando a alucard en el cuarto de su hija, al darse cuenta de lo que hiso, lo aparto de un gran empujon. El, comprendió el gesto mientras ella, salía del cuarto y llamaba a gritos a su hija.

John y peter, escucharon los gritos de su madre y fueron a verla. Cuando les hiso la pregunta de donde estaba su hermana, ellos no sabían que responder.

-eh…

-estoy, esperando una respuesta, chicos. Dijo integra, molesta, tomando la vieja costumbre de descargarse con el primero que encuentre.

En eso, Walter dejaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, a la heredera.

-por que, tanto escándalo?!. Pregunto ella, molesta.

-por eso. Dijo Walter, señalando la puerta mientras tomaba un libro y se lo entregaba a la heredera.

En ese momento, entro integra con llamas saliendo de su boca, molesta por lo que ocurrió con alucard y el por qué su hija no estaba.

-señora. Saludo Walter.

-mamá. Dijo cecilia, haciendo como que leia el libro.

-tu, donde estabas?, te estuve buscando. Dijo integra, molesta mirando a su hija.

-eh…bueno, me quede aquí en la sala leyendo y luego me dormi. Dijo ella, riendo nerviosa.-y recién, Walter me despertó.

-es cierto, Walter?. pregunto integra, calmándose.

-si, señora. Dijo Walter, cruzando los dedos, que estaban en su espalda.

Integra, se marcho cerrando la puerta de golpe, aun molesta yendo a su oficina, para ver si su papeleo la podría calmar.

Cecilia, suspiro parándose del sofá y mirando a Walter. El, le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos. Camino hasta quedar frente a el y se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazandolo por su cuello. haciendo, que el shinigami cayera en el sofá, mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-gracias, Walter!. dijo ella, besando su mejilla.

Walter, quedo medio tirado en el sofá, con la heredera encima suyo, que lo abrazaba. La tomo por su cintura y ella le sonrio.

-de nada, pero no vuelva a salir asi como asi. Dijo Walter, sonriendo.

-uf…mmm…esta bien. Dijo ella, recostándose sobre Walter, suspirando.

-podria salir?, me esta costando un poco respirar, señorita. Dijo Walter, apretando un poco su cintura subiendo sus manos, hasta su estomago.

-oh!, see…jeje, sorry. Dijo ella, levantándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alucard, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de una de las salas de estar de la casa, con el control remoto en su mano. Junto a el, estaba cecilia con su sombrero puesto, del otro lado estaba peter con su gabardina puesta.

Detrás de ellos, se hallaban integra sentada frente a John mirándolo fijamente, mientras el heredero trataba de hallar una solución al partido de ajedrez que estaba jugando con su madre.

-jaque. Dijo John, confiado.

-jaque mate. Dijo integra, moviendo su alfin tumbando el rey de John.-tienes, que practicar mas, hijo.

-uf…rayos…vencido, por mi propia madre. Dijo el heredero, mirando al techo.

Alucard, cambio de canal a las noticias, donde estaba hablando el oficial, que la heredera golpeo.

-aun no sabemos, si esta con vida, pero estamos casi seguros de que sí. Dijo el oficial, con un hielo en su ojo.

El nosferatu, frunció el ceño y dejo el control en una mesa. John se sento junto a cecilia y integra se apoyo detrás del sofá, al lado de alucard, todos mirando la tv.

-que paso?. Pregunto peter.

-aun, sigue dando vueltas esa banda de jóvenes, que hacen extorción por el país. Ya nos han traido algunos problemas a la mesa redonda, pero hasta ahora ninguno a hellsing. Explico integra.

Cecilia, se puso nerviosa pero no lo daría a notar.

-y…quien lo dirige?. Pregunto, como si estuviera interesada.

-aun, nadie lo sabe. Pero, se presume que una mujer joven. Dijo alucard.

-pero, demasiado joven, como 16 años creo. Dijo integra.

-entonces…esta en Londres, no?.preugnto peter.

-si, eso es seguro, sino como saldría en las noticias?daaa. dijo John burlonamente.

-pues, hay que ver si la atrapan. Dijo cecilia, cruzándose de piernas y arreglando el sombrero de su padre en su cabeza.

-…quizás, cuando la atrapen…incluso, hellsing se las vera con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ufffff….**

**Termine!XD**

**Jeje, pues por lo menos hubo una chispita en el AXI, no? XDDDD**

**Pues…no tengo mucho que decir…SALVO MIS CALIFICACIONES XD**

**Matematica: 3,50 :P (odio esa materia .)**

**Cs. Naturales: 5,38 (también la odio .)**

**Lengua: 7,25**

**Contaduria: 9**

**Administracion y derecho: 8**

**Tecnologia (osea, lo que es de electricidad y demás): 9**

**Formacion Etica y Ciudadana: 9,50 wiii**

** (formación doctrinal, osea catequesis avanzado, que te hacen estudiar hasta los pisos de la iglesia ò.ó): 10 :P**

**Cs. Sociales: 8**

**Ingles: 9**

**Ed. Física: 8**

**Plastica: 6 (che…me tomaron TODA la historia del arte, de Egipto y la prehistoria, la prueba ERA ESCRITA)**

**Jeje, pues aprobé :P**

**Ahora…mmm….A SÍ!**

**Aun, sigo con mi servicio V.I.P XP…jeje, hay personas que ma agregaron y ya tienen hasta el cap 16 de la familia hellsing XDD, también fanfics en proceso, el de sub-realidad de hellsing hasta el 11, raíces, mas que tu, la dama de hielo…UFFFF**

**UN MONTON!!**

**Y, POR QUE ME AGREGARON!XD**

**HASTA SPOLIERS DE YO ME OPONGO XDDD**

**Jeje**

**En fin, les dejo de nuevo el msn hellsing_ceci, bueh ahí va el y el , pero como no se que pasa que cuando subo el cap no aparece o se corta lo pongo así XD**

**Nos vemos!**

**SIR C.J**


	14. Preparativos para la Navidad

**Increible….OO**

**Paso un tocazo desde la última actu xD**

**Como se nota que perdí la pasión por mi trabajo ú_ù**

**A ver…también, perdí TODOS mis bocetos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**T^T razón? La maldita pc y modem ¬¬**

**Ummm alguna nueva??? Ehhhh…ah si!**

**Espero volver a escribir bien xD**

**Weno sin mas preámbulos, nomás tratare de escribir este cap xD**

**Regalo de navidad!! OwO xD**

La familia Hellsing…capitulo 14 (OO a mierrr…no sabé si tenes historia xD)

-navidad navidad!!que alegría, que emoción, navidad llegoo!!!!. Cantaban los gemelos quitando los adornos de navidad del atico.

-seria mas emoción, si no tuviéramos que ir al baile de su majestad. Dijo Cecilia, saliendo de una caja polvorienta, con guirnaldas en la cabeza.

-es cierto… dijo John.

-pero…tenemos que ir?!?!. Pregunto Peter bufando.

-tendrán que ir quieran o no. Dijo una voz.

Entonces, salio del techo cabeza abajo, vestido sin su gabardina ni sombrero pero si sus lentes.

-pero, esos bailes son extremadamente aburridos, padre. Se quejo John.

-quieran o no, yo tampoco quiero ir.

-entonces por que tu vas?. Pregunto Cecilia.

-es culpa de su madre, a mi no me miren. Dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-entonces, vayan ustedes!. Es para mayores o no?. Dijo Peter.

-no, exactamente. Ustedes tres, irán quieran o no. De lo contrario, su madre los ahorcara, degollara y jugará bolos con sus cabezas.

En ello, Alucard desapareció en las sombras y dejo a sus hijos con las expectativas bajas. No era muy tarde y la mañana recién comenzaba, el trío hellsing-dracul estaba muy dormido ya que los hicieron despertar a las 8.00 a.m en una época de vacaciones. Alucard, no había dormido en toda la noche, extrañamente…con ''insomnio''. Pero en cambio, Integra aun dormía, cuando dieron las 9.00 sonó su despertador, al cual bostezo y lo arrojo a un rincón de la pared.

Recién, se levanto de la cama pesadamente a las 10.03 a.m, bajo de la cama y encontró su ventana abierta. De ella, en todo el piso estaba lleno de nieve, todos sus papeles tirados y objetos también, por el viento de la noche anterior y toda la nieve por su cuarto. Todos los papeles, arreglados y firmados el día anterior, los libros, cartas y documentos, empapados y/o rotos.

Fue, obvio el grito que daría.

-WAAALLTEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. retumbo por toda la mansión, incluso sacudió el atico donde estaban el trío dracul.

Tan fue el grito, fuerte y agudo, que rompió la copa de vino de Alucard, que estaba en el sótano.

Unas milésimas de segundo después, Walter entraba corriendo al cuarto de su señora.

-que sucede, sir Integra?. Pregunto un Walter, preocupado casi sin aliento.

Ella, señalo su cuarto y antes que comenzara a gritar, el la llevo afuera y la líder hellsing, supo que Walter se encargaría de todo.

(N/A: Aguante Walter que limpia todoooo!!!!XDDDD)

Pasado esto, Integra bajaba a la sala para ver el trabajo de sus hijos con el árbol de navidad. El trío, estaba terminando de decorar un árbol de apenas unos centímetros mas de 3 metros. John y Peter, colocaban los últimos adornos en el pie del árbol y Cecilia, estaba por colocar la estrella.

Tenia, dos en su mano, una estrella común y otra con muchas puntas y brillante. En eso, entra Walter, teniendo en su mano los papeles que no se pudieron salvar del cuarto de su señora.

-señora, estos son los papeles que no se han podido salvar de su cuarto. Dijo Walter.

-ah, esta bien, gracias por lo menos estos no me son de vital importancia. Respondió ella.

-mamá. Llamo la heredera.

-si?. Pregunto Integra, mirándola.

-hay dos estrellas…cual, coloco en la punta?.

-la que tu quieras. Pero ten cuidado con la escalera.

-si, lo se. Ummm…creo que pondré la de muchas puntas este año.

-esta bien, Peter, John, vengan conmigo se probaran los trajes para el baile de su majestad. Walter, cerciórate que Cecilia no se caiga de la escalera. Dijo Integra, saliendo de la sala con los gemelos.

Walter, se coloco a cierta distancia de la heredera, vigilándola.

-si quiere, yo puedo colocarla, señorita.

-no, esta bien, ya casi llego. Dijo ella, con una voz medio forzada, ya que la escalera no llegaba a sino hasta los 2.30 metros.

En eso, se sostuvo de una rama del árbol navideño, donde casi la coloca. Pero, resbalo con la escalera, la misma se tambaleo. Ella, cerró los ojos ya esperando la caída y fuerte golpe. Pero, había olvidado que estaba su mayordomo allí. El, pudo atraparla justo a tiempo, pero también cayo al piso, pero pudo amortiguar la caída de su señorita.

Ella, quedo sobre el quejándose, y mas aun Walter que la tenia encima. Walter, la tomo por su cintura y mirando si estaba lastimada.

-se encuentra bien?. Pregunto, Walter.

-eh? ahm…pse. Respondió ella, suspirando apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de Walter para levantarse.-mejor ponla tú a la estrella.

A eso, le dio la estrella a Walter y el subiendo las escaleras, la coloco sin problema alguno. Cuando bajo la vista, la heredera ya no estaba, al mirar por el gran ventanal, estaba junto a Pip y Seras colocando los adornos exteriores de navidad.

-seguro, que sir Integra querrá algo asi en la casa, capitán Bernadotte?.Pregunto Seras, mientras Pip colocaba una gran variedad de fuegos artificiales, en forma de la estrella de hellsing, el escudo de armas de los gansos salvajes y un gran cartel que decía

''Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo''

-si, esta genial, solo miralo!. Y aunque no le guste, NO VOLVERE A HACER TODO ESTO!, es muy pesado. Dijo, bajando de una escalera.

-esta bien, pero a mi mamá no le gustará. Dijo la heredera.

-quieres apostar??. Pregunto Pip.

-SEGURO!, cuanto?.

-ummm…no se, has tu la apuesta.

-ehhh…SÍ! Apuesto, a serás que a mi mamá no le gustara!.

En eso, serás hace una cara muy sorprendida (N/A: Entiéndase así: OO, O_O, O.O Ó_Ò), y cuando quiso hablar ya habían estrechado sus manos.

Mientras la apuesta se concretaba en los jardines, Integra estaba en el cuarto de sus hijos varones, junto con una modista. Los gemelos, (como siempre, casi) tenían puesto un mismo traje, ósea igual al del otro.

-creo que habrá que acortar las mangas de los sacos. Comento la modista, mientras miraba a John y a Peter que estaban sobre un taburete.

-si, y no me gusta el rojo. Se ven igual a su padre, mejor un verde oscuro, azul o negro. Dijo Integra.

-de acuerdo. Dijo la modista anotando en una libreta.

Pasemos ahora, a la navidad del Nosferatu Alucard. Ya había pasado varias, pero esta seria muy rara. Ya que, no iría con Integra, sino con una pareja arreglada duquesa de España e Integra iría con un conde alemán. Ambos, escogidos por su majestad.

El, se encontraba en los sótanos, eligiendo el traje con el cual iría a la gran ceremonia.

-ummm…rojo…negro…azul…bordo…o verde?. Pregunto para si mismo viendo los trajes de su armario.

Era época navideña, pero lo que menos encajaba con el, era la navidad.

El rojo, era el que usaba comúnmente…descartado, tenia que ir diferente.

Negro…lo usaba para los funerales, no es un color festivo e Integra lo mataría si iba asi…descartado.

Azul…ya lo había usado el año pasado, no volvería a usar lo mismo, descartado.

Bordo?...muy colegial, lo usaba algunas veces para las reuniones de padres y maestros…ni en joda.

Verde…no estaría igual que Integra!, nunca!

Estas eran las opiniones del Nosferatu, sobre el traje que usaría. Como, ya no quedaban alternativas (N/A: Alucard tiene que aumentar su guardarropas…ó_ò solo 5 trajes?...)

Tendría que comprarse uno, estaba a punto de salir pero, un pensamiento vino a su mente:

-pero…si voy…pensaran que soy gay! OO…la chica policía, no me acompañara por que estará aquí vaya a saber uno haciendo qué. Walter lo mismo…Integra……

…

…

…

…

…

NUNCA! se burlará!

Entonces….

En ese mismo instante, entra Pip, asomando la cabeza en la puerta de Alucard.

-Hey!Señor Alucard, quiere ver como quedaron los fuegos artificiales que me pidió?. Parecerá 100 veces mejor que el 4 de julio en estados unidos!!. Dijo el capitán Bernadotte, con mucho entusiasmo.

-ummm…no iré mas tarde. Pero oye…tú…

*Conversación*

-QUE YO QUÉ?

-dime si o no!

-*respuesta*

-pero, eso no será muy brillante??

-*respuesta y pregunta*

-mejor un rosa con muchas muchas flores!*-*

-*pregunta*

-eres un imbecil.

*Conversación*

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

*Fin de la Conversación*

En el centro de Londres, cautivaban las ferias de artesanos en algunos rincones de las calles navideñas. Walter, caminaba por las mismas con varias bolsas de regalos y algunas compras. Al girar la cabeza, ve una caja con muchos signos interrogantes, afina su vista y la caja de pronto se abre.

-le regalaré, esto a mamá!!!. Dijo la heredera saliendo de la mismísima caja, con una fina cadena de oro con un dije rojo en ella, que lo sostenía en la mano y en su cabeza había un gran sombrero de muchos colores y muy grande.

-perfecto, seguro le gustara. Ya lo pago?. Pregunto Walter.

-sí, lo envolveré en casa. Dijo la heredera con una sonrisa.

-esta bien, mientras si quiere le ayudo con los bolsos. Dijo Walter, acercándose y tomando un paquete envuelto.

En eso, la heredera patea suavemente la mano de Walter y toma la bolsa, con una mirada de niña caprichosa y también sonrojada.

-NO!!!MÍO!!!!!!. dice (N/A: expresión: WTF!) casi gritando y sonrojada.

Walter al ver la expresión, solo ríe bajamente, mirando el rostro sonrojado de su joven señorita.

-bien, señorita. Pero, no es necesario tanto berrinche. Acaso, ese regalo, es para alguien especial?. Pregunto el mayordomo, burlón.

-ehhh…NO TE IMPORTA!. Dijo ella, caminando hacia el frente, seguida de Walter.

Caminaron y guardaron unas cosas en el auto para no cargar con tanto peso. Llegaron donde había varias tiendas hasta llegar a las de vestidos, joyas y demás. Pararon en 2 tiendas para comprar un regalo para Alucard, Seras y Pip. El regalo para Walter, lo compraría sin el, obviamente, pensó.

Al pasar por una tienda en especial. Walter, recordó el baile de su majestad, a ello miro a su señorita que se estaba adelantando.

-señorita. Dijo tomando su hombro, (ya sin ninguna bolsa ni nada)-recuerde que en muy poco tiempo será el baile de navidad de su majestad, ya tiene vestido?.

Ella lo miro, rara, pestaño varias veces.-ehh…sinceramente…no quiero ir. Dijo bajando la cabeza.-pero, mamá dijo que el vestido seria por fin mi libre expresión…siiii!!! Muhajajajajajaja!!!!!!

-a veces, es igual que Alucard. Pensó Walter para sus adentros.

-pero…no, no se qué vestido usar... dijo riendo nerviosa, acomodando su campera de cuero negro que llegaba a su cintura.

Antes que Walter pudiera dar su opinión, pudo ver a Cecilia ya dentro de la tienda, mirando los vestidos. (N/A: faaa… No sabé si corre la chica esta!xD)

Walter, al entrar vio de pies a cabeza a su joven y futura ama, pensando a veces como se podía vestir asi. Ella, llevaba un jean ajustado, con unas botas negras de tacón alto, una blusa ceñida y que mostraba su ombligo, blanca y con un corazón rojo atravesado por un cuchillo. Sobre ella, la campera de cuero (antes mencionada), hasta su cintura. Sus uñas rojas, los lentes robados a Alucard, solo que negros y una boina negra con cadenas haciendo juego.

-sin lugar a dudas…parece una mafiosa depravada…pero, igualmente le queda bien…muy bien en mi opinión. Pensó Walter para sus adentros, con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida.

(N/A: D8 nuuu)

-Walter. Llamo la heredera de un pasillo.

Al llegar, su señorita, no estaba viendo un vestido, sino una tienda de mascotas que estaba al frente.

-le ha gustado este vestido, señorita?. Pregunto Walter, viendo el vestido blanco de novia que estaba en el escaparate.

-noo…podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas??, por favor!. Dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Walter (expresión: *-*) mirando, con los ojos que conseguían todo desde niña.

-si, esta bien. Dijo el, mirandola.

Salieron de la tienda y pasaron a la tienda de mascotas. Peces, perros, gatos, hasta serpientes había en aquel lugar. Walter, se detuvo a mirar algunas serpientes, pero la heredera apareció detrás.

-Walter, mira..aww…es súper tierno!. Dijo a su oído, abrazándolo por detrás, centrando la vista en una gran jaula.

-que cosa, señorita?. Dijo Walter, mirandola.

Ella, se separó y camino en línea recta y cuando Walter llego, estaba señalando un hámster. Pregunto su precio y sin duda lo quería.

-su madre, no estará de acuerdo que lleve ese animal, señorita. Dijo Walter, cargando una jaula mediana.

-pero, es un regalo.

-para quien?.

-pues, para mi…mira…*-* de mi para mi. Dijo entusiasmada teniendo al hámster en sus manos.

El mismo, o mejor dicho la misma (ya que era niña), era con parte de su cabeza naranja, luego blanco y de nuevo naranja. Lo primero que hizo la heredera al tomar al animal, fue estrujarlo, según ella, por lo tierno. Y no era para menos.

Al llegar a la mansión, Walter dejo los regalos que compro la heredera en su cuarto y dejar la jaula sobre su escritorio. Mientras, ella acomodaba a su nueva mascota dentro de ella y miraba lo que compro.

-necesita algo mas, señorita?. Pregunto Walter.

-no, gracias. Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Walter se retiro y entraron los gemelos, ambos jugaron con el hámster. Mientras que su hermana, acomodaba los regalos.

-oye, hermana y nuestros regalos??. Pregunto Peter.

-no los compre. Dijo ella abriendo un libro.

Expresión de los gemelos: D8 D= D: Ó_Ò

-COMO????.

-mentira…nee…lo compre, pero como sabia que ya estarían husmeando mis cosas, los guarde. Respondió ella tomando al hámster.

-ahh…te convenía. Dijo John burlón.

-pero un momento…mamá no te deja tener mascotas, por que compraste a la cobayita?. Pregunto Peter.

-cobayita?. Preguntaron John y Cecilia.

-si, en América le dicen asi.

-ah, ok. Dijo John.

-no, lo se. Pero, ustedes, par que tengo por hermanos, me ayudaran a que mamá no lo vea. Ok?.

-ummm….no lo se… dijeron a dúo.

-les daré la mitad de mi mesada.

-si! Lo haremos!. Dijeron ambos.

-.-.-.

Pasadas las 00.30 a.m de la madrugada, todos en la mansión dormían, claro a excepción de los seres vampiricos del hogar. Integra, estaba caminando por los pasillos, a punto de entrar en su oficina.

Al hacerlo, todo transcurría con total normalidad. Se sentó y comenzó el papeleo de todos los días. Sintió un ruido agudo pero suave, y no le dio importancia.

-cañerías. Dijo bajamente.

Luego, sintió algo en su hombro, se toco y no era nada. Pero, después de un rato al quitar la carta de la mesa redonda, vio debajo a la cobayita, comiendo todos sus papeles. Cartas de su majestad, de la mesa redonda, permisos e informes de la organización. Miro a la que creía una rata y la tomo del lomo. Aun tenía en sus garritas y en su boca una carta de su majestad. Pero en su cuello, vio una diminuta cinta con una pequeñísima medalla. Que decía:

_''Cobayita'' y detrás: ''En caso de extravío, no llame al fumigador.''_

Sabia de quien era la mascota y un grito los haría despertar.

-TRÍO DE COMEDIANTES, DESPIERTEN VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1. retumbo por toda la mansión, mas fuerte aun que el grito de la mañana llamando a Walter.

El resto…es otra carnal historia.

_~ Capitulo 14, Fin ~_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

WoOoOoOoWWWWW

Jajajaja, y como me salio el cap? *-*

Medio loco y medio yo, asi que…

No se opinen ustedes!!!XDD

Posta, ya extrañaba hacer fics *-*

Parece, que tenemos una nueva mascota en la mansión. Integra, quiere matar al trío…ehh…nada nuevo x)

En el prox cap, será….no se que será xD

Pero se que casi se cumple un año de este fic *-*

Y de muchos otros :P

Al fin hago un especial navideño!xD

Yo también quiero tener los fuegos artificiales de Pip*¬*

Mientras..ah, si! Les digo que me cambie de msn =P el otro me lo hackearon ¬¬

Es weno, como ya sabemos, pongámoslo asi:

Cecy-14, el arroba , Hotmail y termina con .es

Y también tengo hi5 y Facebook

face:

Cecilia Juchani

XDDD

Y weno…ehhh…nos vemos!!!

xD

Bye!!!

Pd: creo que recupere la inspiración xD.

Pd2: me esta gustando mucho el WalterXCecilia *¬* así que veré que pasa xD


	15. El Baile

Uffff, que loco che! Supuestamente, esto era para el 28 de diciembre, pero tipo que como que me atrase y hoy es 12 de enero!!XDDDD

Weno a ver que sale *¬*

EDIT: NOOOO!!!!!!!! NO LOCO NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PERDI LA MITAD DEL CAP T-T Y AHORA ME COME UN HUEVO HACERLO DE NUEVO D8

T^T Me quiero matar pero la $%=8?!?!?"¬:²6 ¢ǈ~̕"{ôǈ̕σ:˥0

En fin…T^T a hacerlo de nuevo, como paso hace rato no? _ ToT TOT ToT TOT

Por cierto, no piensen tan mal, viendo la barra de desplazamiento ;) la mayoría, son diálogos y como los deparo bastante, ahí el especio que ven XD.

La familia Hellsing…parte 15 (ah..mier', cada vez parece mas wa y mas trabajo para leer xD)

La mañana, comenzaba en Londres. 8.30 a.m, habían comenzado las vacaciones de navidad, pero eso no indicaba que sir Hellsing, dejaría dormir a sus hijos hasta tarde.

La nieve caía suavemente en copos, en la ventana de los herederos Hellsing. Ambos, se encontraban profundamente dormidos, tapados hasta la cabeza por el frío. frente a cada uno de ellos, un traje negro perfectamente doblado. Ambos, no se percataban que su ventana estaba abierta, por ello el frío. Sonó el despertador, y una Integra ya perfectamente despierta entro de golpe al cuarto, cerro la ventana. Y se paro, frente a las camas de sus hijos.

Se coloco, en una pose autoritaria, un destello en sus lentes hizo aparición y un grito los haría despertar a los dos:

-Arriba!, hoy es noche buena y todo tiene que estar listo antes de irnos, al baile de su majestad!!. Grito con ímpetu Integra Hellsing a sus hijos.

Los dos, retumbaron en sus camas, vaya lío habría toda la mañana. Miraron a su madre y un suspiro soltaron. Es noche buena y nosotros trabajando, fue el pensamiento de los hermanos.

(Weno, ya ya basta con la rimita esa de mierda que me re jode XD)

Ambos se levantaron muy pesadamente, Integra los miro satisfecha.

-p-pero…mamá…son vacaciones…por que nos tenemos que levantar a esta hora?. Pregunto John, colocándole unos tenis negros.

-hoy, tendrán que decorar lo que por vagancia no quisieron hacer antes. Dijo Integra, cruzándose de brazos.-además, hay que dejar todo listo, para que cuando volvamos después del pre-brindis de su majestad, volvamos aquí para hacer el brindis de navidad.

-uffffffff…. Se quejo Peter.

-algún problema, al respecto?. La mirada de Integra, fusilo a su hijo.

-no, señora!. Dijo el, mirándola con miedo.

-mejor así!^^. Dijo ella, sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras, ella ingresaba a su oficina, Alucard tendría una tarea mas pesada…despertar a tal hora a su hija mayor. Ella, se encontraba aun vestida con la ropa que tenia puesta ayer. Un pantalón ajustado azul y una camisa ceñida negra con el escudo de Hellsing. Ella, dormía sin estar tapada, pero ella si tenia la ventana cerrada por ello no sentía tanto el frío.

Alucard, sin su sombrero ni gabardina, entro al cuarto de su hija mirándola. Ella, rápidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Pero, al girar en su cama, noto que no estaba junto a ella. En efecto, estaba revisando sus cajones, ella frunció el seño hasta de pronto lanzarle un peluche.

-NO REVISES MIS COSAS, PADRE!!!!!. Grito molesta, parándose sobre su cama. ¬¬

Alucard, giro su cabeza por el peluche y miro a su hija, también un poco molesto.

-Tengo, todo el derecho por ser tu padre!. Grito, este también ù_ú.

-y yo por tener lo que se llama privacidad!. : ahora, una pelota de béisbol termino en la cabeza de Alucard.

En eso, el hizo una cara de dolor, cubrió su cabeza y miro a Cecilia, frunciendo el seño.

-ok, esta bien…. Dijo el suspirando.-ahora…vístete y baja al comedor…RAPIDO, todos te deben estar esperando.

-esta bien. Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, suspirando.

Después que Alucard, se fue, Cecilia se vistió. Recordaba, que tendría que ir al baile de su majestad, lo cual la fastidiaba en lo absoluto. Pero, más que nada por que tendría que cantar los villancicos y presentarse junto a sus hermanos. Como lo tendrían que hacer, todos los jóvenes de la corona. Maldigo entre dientes, saliendo se su cuarto, con una blusa de finos breteles color negra, mostrando su ombligo, unos jeans ajustados celestes, zapatillas con apenas un poco de plataforma y cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Al salir, se topo con sus hermanos, ellos estaban vestidos iguales, ya que a petición de Integra fue así. Pantalones negros hasta sus rodillas, una camisa blanca perfectamente abotonada y medias blancas que se veían bastante. Su hermana, aguanto la risa, bajando por las escaleras, hasta que no pudo más y solo río un poco.

-cállate, imbecil. Dijo John, molesto.

-hahahahaha!, no dije nada, solo me río y con mucha razón. Dijo ella, sonriendo.

-de todas formas. Dijo Peter.

Los tres, entraron al comedor, donde se encontraban todos pero su viejo mayordomo, no estaba como todos los días. Los tres, quedaron blancos como papel al verlo. Una apariencia de no más de 31 años, vistiendo como siempre.

~La noche anterior~

Walter y Alucard, se encontraban en los sótanos, en la habitación del último. El ''supuesto'' Jake, tenia que reunirse con sus amigos, pero aun estaba convertido en el viejo mayordomo. Se había acabado la ''pócima'' con la cual, ambos descubrían poco a poco en las cosas que andaban Cecilia, John y Peter. Alucard, estaba revolviendo cajones de mal humor, por que no pensó que se había acabado. Walter, por su parte revisando otro cajón, con mucha más delicadeza, mirando los frascos y no azotándolos contra la pared como hacia Alucard.

-con permiso. Dijo un Alucard con ojeras y el ceño fruncido.

-si no hay mas, tendrás que prepararla, Alucard. Dijo Walter, masajeándose los ojos, en actitud de cansancio.

-mientras prueba esta. Dijo Alucard, entregándole una con un líquido violeta.

-pero, las anteriores eran azules. Dijo Walter, observando el líquido.

-sisi, lo se. Pero hace más joven, hacen el mismo efecto. Dijo el Nosferatu, tirando un cajón por los aires.

Walter esquivo el mismo.-por cuanto tiempo?

-no se…una hora…un día…eternamente…., NO SÉ ESTOY BUSCANDO LA OTRA, POR AHORA TOMA ESTA Y YA!!!!. Dijo un Alucard, furioso empujando a Walter fuera del sótano.

-PERO SI ALGO RESULTA MAL, SERA POR TU CULPA, ESTUPIDO!. Dijo Walter, también molesto.

-ya se!. Dijo Alucard, mientras Walter se iba a su cuarto.

El mayordomo, subió a su cuarto y vio la hora, aun tenia bastante tiempo para reunirse con los demás. Sabia, que si tomaba ese liquido algo malo pasaría, tenia el presentimiento de que si. Además, si duraba solo una hora, estaría en muchos problemas. Suspiro, sentándose en un sillón de su cuarto, tenia que ''arriesgarse'' en cierto modo. Tomo un vaso con un poco de vodka dentro de el y vertió el liquido dentro.

Hacia lo mismo con la pócima azul, así por lo menos no sabia tan mal, aunque se había acostumbrado un poco. Bebido el liquido de un solo saque y se puso de pie.

-arrghhh….por lo menos, me voy acostumbrando a esto y ya no vomito. Pensó Walter, para sus adentros.

Era cierto, la última vez que le paso eso, fue la primera en que se convirtió en joven. Pero, a los pocos segundos, cubrió su boca y se inclino un poco hacia delante.

-ALUCARD, TE ODIO!. Maldigo en su mente, corriendo al baño.

Pero…no llego a tal, sentía que se iba cayendo y quedo dormido en su cama. No sentía absolutamente nada de lo que paso, pero al cabo de una o dos horas, sintió que era bruscamente sacudido de hombros.

-Walter!!WALTER!!!WALTER, POR DIOS DESPIERTA, TONTO!!!. Se escucho la voz de Alucard, sin gabardina ni sombrero, sacudiendo a Walter bruscamente.

Se sentó, junto a el y mirándolo con un puchero dijo: NOOOO…lo mate!!!.

En eso, unos sonidos se escuchan, y Walter se levanta y sienta junto a el, pesadamente. Como si, estuviera despertando…

-no…me grites… dijo despacio, masajeándose los ojos.-siento, como si estuviera en cruda.

Alucard, sonrío al ver que no era culpable de un homicidio…bueno, era culpable de muchos, pero este si lo conocía. Pero, en su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de horror.

-que sucede?. Pregunto Walter, mirándolo, confundido.

-creo…que esta vez sí nos pasamos, Walter. Dijo Alucard, quitándose los anteojos rojos.

Walter, miro confundido a Alucard, camino hacia un espejo y cuando se vio, se fue inmediatamente hacia atrás, tropezando con un sillón y cayendo en el.

-I-ImPoSiBlE!!!!!. Dijo, mirando a Alucard, con los ojos muy abiertos.-ALUCARD, ERES UN IDIOTA IMBECIL!

En efecto, había tomado una pócima ''correcta'', estaba mas joven. Pero, no el joven Walter que querían, de 17 años….sino, un Walter de unos 25 o 30. Al parecer, Alucard por estar tan molesto con Walter al no poder encontrar la pócima, no se percato de todo lo que decía. Se miraron con las bocas abiertas y Walter, suspiro.

-a pesar…que, no tengo la edad que debería ahora. Vuelvo, a la mejor época de mi juventud. Dijo, mirándose al espejo, acariciando su barbilla y sonriendo._-Todo un casanova… pensó para sus adentros._

_(N/A: D:)_

En eso, Alucard le tiro del cabello.-ahora…DIME COMO DIABLOS TE PRESENTAS CON MI HIJA O COMO DEMONIOS, LE DECIMOS ESTO A INTEGRA!. Dijo, el con ganas de ahorcarlo y escupiendo fuego por la boca.

Era cierto. Ya, por el pasado tiempo ya no iría a la reunión con Cecilia y sus amigos. Pero, había un problema mayor, que dirían cuando, Integra llame a Walter para algo.

-espera!, cuanto dura esta poción?. Pregunto Walter, viendo que sus ropas, también le quedaban un poco grandes, pero no tanto.

-depende…si la tomaste sola, directamente del frasco, unos 5 meses… dijo Alucard, frunciendo el seño.- dime…la tomaste sola o mezclada ù_ú?.

-pues…la mezcle con vodka. Dijo Walter, sonriendo nervioso.

-te odio... =_=. Bueno, en ese caso espérame un minuto. Dijo Alucard, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer con un libro.

-hace cuantos años, tienes eso?. Pregunto Walter, viendo que estaba todo amarillo y algunas partes de letras inentendibles.

-pues, pertenecía a mi abuelo, saca tu las cuentas. Dijo Alucard, mientras una gota caía por su frente.

-como sea, que dice?.

-veamos… _''Poción de la juventud (Larga duración). Ingredientes: …. _

_Preparación:_

……_._

_Tiempo de duración: _

_Depende con qué se mezcle, en caso de ser agua, no tendrá efecto. Solo, de 5 a 6 meses, mezclado con licor para siempre y en caso de mezclarlo con jugo de alguna fruta silvestre de 7 a 8 años._

Alucard, termino de leer y miro a Walter. Ambos, estaban blancos como papel, Walter había mezclado su pócima con licor, y encima uno muy fuerte…vodka. Ninguno podía, decir alguna palabra o frase, habían quedado duros y blancos. Ni siquiera, Integra podría descongelarlos…hablando de ella….

Un grito, se escucho por toda la mansión y un portazo acompañado. En efecto, era Integra quien buscaba hacia mas de 3 horas a su mayordomo. Fue hasta su cuarto y entro ya de un solo golpe. Vio, que el y Alucard estaban viendo un libro, enteramente congelados. Arqueo una ceja y miro a Alucard.

-imbecil. Murmuro mirándolo, como señalaba el libro, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos y la boca también.

Miro a su mayordomo, que el libro le tapaba la cara. Les quito el libro y Walter, poco a poco descongelado, miro a su señora.

-s-s-sir?. Pregunto, mirándola aun blanco como papel.

Integra, lo miro confundida, inclino su cabeza y abrió su boca para decir algo. Pero no salieron vocablos ni nada, señalo a Walter y cayo directamente en los brazos de Alucard, desmayada.

-creo…que se dio cuenta. Dijo Alucard, bajando el brazo de Integra que quedo .señalando a Walter, mientras la cargaba.-la llevare a su cuarto.

-esta bien…yo…veré, que le diré cuando despierte _ . Dijo Walter, suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El trío, lo señalo a Walter con su dedo índice temblando. El, los miro y se sonrojo ligeramente, al ver la expresión de ellos. Tuvo, que charlar seriamente con su señora, imponiendo muchas ''excusas'', según Alucard, por no decir mentirotas. Que, alguien metió la pócima en su té, que Alucard y el estaban experimentando unas cosas, para pasar el rato, fue un O.V.N.I y etc.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q decía John, tartamudeando, cosa que no podía decir mucho.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O decía Peter, tratando de decir un ''como'' sin éxito alguno.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-U-U-U-U-U-É-E-E-E- la frase ''que demonios'', no se pudo completar por Cecilia.

-buenos días. Dijo Walter al fin, arqueando una ceja suspirando, mientras Seras entraba.

Ella, entro y se quedo viendo al trío inmóvil. Miro hacia el frente y vio a Walter joven, ella tampoco dijo nada, pero quedar tirada en el suelo, fue una suficiente respuesta.

30 minutos después, Seras era despertada y el trío descongelado.

-P-P-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!. Grito Cecilia, señalando a Walter.

-C-C-C-COMO ES POSIBLE?!?!!???!!?!?!!?. Grito John, colocándose detrás de su hermana viéndolo.

-Q-Q-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!?!?!?!?!?!. Grito Peter, colocándose detrás del otro lado de su hermana.

-HALLOWEEN YA PASO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Gritaron a trío, hasta que Integra apareció detrás de ellos.

-Y, la autora no hizo ningún especial…¬¬. Comento Seras, a lo bajinis.

(N/A: D:, Seras no me acuses! .)

Integra los miro, encendió un cigarro y se sentó en la mesa, como si nada estuviera pasando. Miro a Walter y a todos los demás.

-Buenos días. Saludo con el puro en sus dientes.-Niños, Seras, Walter.

-Buenos días, sir. Dijo Walter mirándola.

El, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Seras junto a el. Alejo un poco su cabeza y Seras pico su mejilla y olio una milésima de segundo a Walter.

-Es cierto! Walter es Walter :B!. Grito sorprendida, cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha.

En eso, Cecilia se acerco a Walter, puso sus manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño.

-mmm.....…si, eres Walter, tienes que saber esto!. Dijo con ímpetu.-cuando 5 años, que encontré en el jardín?.

Walter, suspiro y la miro a través de su eterno monóculo.-usted, encontró un gato, que por cierto araño los sillones de la biblioteca. Y aun, debe estar allí.

Ella, sonrío ligeramente.-woooooowww….como lo hizo?!. Pregunto, sorprendida mirando a su madre.

-larga historia…dijo ella, arqueando una ceja, soplando una bocanada de humo.

La mañana paso y Walter no estuvo tranquilo un solo minuto. En efecto, giraba su mirada y tenia a los gemelos a sus lados, siguiéndolo y cerciorándose que Walter fuera Walter. Sino, Seras preguntando por la historia, Pip preguntando lo mismo, para volver a tener 20 y recuperar su ojo.

Hasta entonces, no vio a su señorita en ningún momento, algo que le resulto extraño, pero no le dio importancia. En sus manos, llevaba una caja con muchas guirnaldas, moños y estrellas, para terminar de decorar la terraza de la mansión, donde todos brindarían por la navidad.

La joven, heredera se encontraba en el palacio de Buckingham, junto a ella, toda la pandilla del quinto infierno, C.P.D y los amigos de John y Peter, con ellos también que acababan de llegar. Tenían que ensayar, su entrada y luego los villancicos, para el baile de su majestad.

Un hombre, de unos 35 años, con una coleta corta en el pelo, un poco pelado y algo afeminado, acomodaba a los jóvenes en las escaleras del palacio, donde harían la principal entrada.

-Bien, niños!!. Se oyó, el grito del sujeto.-todos a sus posiciones!.

Todos se colocaron detrás de una gran puerta. Con sus respectivas parejas, en todo caso eran sus parientes. Cecilia, tendría que entrar con sus dos hermanos, Sophie con Matt, Nicole con su primo Phil, Jessica con Justin el hermano mayor de Nicole y Will con su prima Katherine la amiga de Jessica.

Una musilla comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron el ensayo. Todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo los de C.P.D, sentían un gran enojo, por tener que entrar así, era claro que se presentaban ante la sociedad de ese modo, pero no les gustaba de todas formas. Todas las jóvenes de allí, tendrían que hacer el primer baile con su respectivo padre. Para Cecilia, era la peor condena…bailar con su padre, que ni siquiera sabia si el podría bailar, en si nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

Mientras, los jóvenes ensayaban, Integra junto con Seras iban a comprar su vestido. Era cierto, tuvieron más de un mes para comprarlo, pero entre una cosa y otra, o simplemente por no tener ánimos, decidieron dejarlo hasta último momento. Integra, conducía y Seras iba de copiloto, pararon en las usuales tiendas pero nada, todos los vestidos habían sido ya escogidos y Integra, primero muerta antes que tener el mismo vestido que otra persona.

Seras, en cambio se sentía muy emocionada, adoraba ir a los bailes de su majestad. Veía todo tan elegante, pero le gustaban más aun las fiestas de los Hellsing. Aun, ni siquiera sabia qué vestido o siquiera que color usaría, pero lo que mas quería, era que Pip se comportara, ya que el seria su pareja de baile.

(N/A: :O hace, como 5 u 8 párrafos que no me aparezco, en algún lado tengo que cagar la historia u.u XDDD)

-Sir!, seguro, por esas calles encontramos algo, pero debemos estacionar. Dijo Seras, señalando unas tiendas.

-Eso creo. Respondió Integra, estacionando el auto.

Ambas, caminaron por las amplias sendas peatonales, para ver si hallaban algún vestido. Se internaron a una elegante y amplia tienda de vestidos, fueron atendidas, pero Integra indico que buscarían por su cuenta. Todos los vestidos, eran bastante bellos, de todo tipo y de una gran variedad de colores. Para Integra, fue un poco difícil, por que ya había asistido a varios bailes de su majestad y, cada vez buscaba un modelo totalmente diferente al otro, en sus vestidos. Diviso, al fondo un bello vestido color vainilla, de finos breteles que ajustaba en su cintura hasta sus caderas para terminar suelto hasta sus tobillos. Con muchos destellos en la parte del corsel y una sutil flor de tela roja en la parte izquierda del vestido.

Se lo midió e iba perfecto, con el mismo vestido se sentó a esperar que desastre hacia Seras. Para la chica policía, no era nada sencillo escoger un vestido, es decir todos eran hermosos como para elegir uno. Miro hasta elegir, el que pensó que le quedaría mejor. Uno color violeta muy muy claro, casi blanco. Ese tenia gruesos breteles que hacían un pequeño escote en V. algo que le gusto, ya que hacia mas pequeña su delantera, largo hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Lo malo, era que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Integra para colocárselo, ya que no alcanzaba el cierre.

-ese, te queda muy bien, Seras. Dijo, Integra mirando el vestido.

-gracias, sir. Dijo Seras, con un ligero sonrojo.-a usted, también.

-gracias, ahora solo queda pagarlos y listo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra tienda, increíblemente a dos calles de la de Seras e Integra, se hallaba una para trajes masculinos. Allí, se encontraban Walter, Alucard y Pip, Walter ya había escogido su traje al igual que Pip. Ahora, quedaba para el Nosferatu, que aun no sabia cual elegir.

-Alucard, el capitán y yo, estamos hace mas de 2 horas, esperando que elijas tu traje _. Dijo Walter, mirando el vestidor.

-Walter tiene razón…si, tanto te preocupa al no estar igual que sir Integra, puede tranquilamente llamar a la duquesa esa y preguntarle de que color es su vestido y ya.. :/ se quejo, Pip, hundiendo su cabeza en un sillón.

-no, no y NO!. Y ustedes se quedaran, para dar su opinión. Dijo Alucard, desde el vestidor saliendo con un traje blanco y rosa.-este?

Pip, miro y casi muere de la risa.-Dime, Alucard. Tu eres virgen o de la marina? Oh…peor, aun ERES GAY!!!Jajajaja XDDD.

Walter, río por unos momentos con Pip. Algo, que les costo un zape a los dos, por parte de Alucard.

20 minutos pasaron, cuando el señor de la tienda, llego con un traje. El cual, Alucard se lo midió y obtuvo la aprobación de los dos hombres. El mismo, era un traje color gris pero muy claro, casi vainilla, el cual ninguno sabia, que quedaría casi igual que Integra.

Al llegar todos a la mansión, sonaban las 18.30 y el baile comenzaba a las 21. Cecilia, estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, olvidada que no tenia vestido aun. Miro la hora y no le afecto en lo más mínimo. Su madre, la miro ya que estaba junto a ella he hizo la pregunta fatal.

-Marie…un, no me muestras tu vestido. Dijo Integra, volteando la pagina del libro que ella leía, mientras que su hija cerraba el suyo.

-…. O_O ehhh…. Ó_Ò…es sorpresa!, lo veras…en el baile. Dijo ella, parándose sonrojada caminando hacia la puerta.

-Que color es?.

-No te diré, es secreto!. Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-No lo compraste verdad?.

Para cuando Integra, pregunto, la heredera se encontraba bajando corriendo las escaleras. Bajo un piso y corrió hasta la oficina de su madre, donde sabia que estaría Walter.

-WALTER!. Grito, la heredera trepando a su espalda.-HELP!

-que sucede??. Pregunto Walter, tratando de ver a su señorita, con preocupación.

-Necesito, que me lleves AHORA a alguna tienda o algo, olvide comprar mi vestido! T^T. dijo ella, mientras bajaba de Walter.

-O_O aun no lo compro?!?. Dijo Walter, atónito mientras salía corriendo al auto, en compañía de la joven.

Ambos, subieron y Walter condució hasta la dirección que le dio Cecilia. Fue regañada, por parte de Walter, por como olvidar algo tan importante en un día más que importante. Ella, suspiro y acepto el regaño, sabia que lo tenia merecido. Corrió a la tienda y tomo el primer vestido, que vio, 45 minutos después entraba a su cuarto, agitada, antes que entrara su madre.

-Cecilia, que te pasa?. Pregunto Integra, al verla así de agitada.

-NADA!. Dijo ella, volteando y ocultando el vestido.-ehh…solo, estaba escuchando música y ensayando.

-esta bien. Dijo Integra, arqueando una ceja.-comienza a prepararte, dentro de poco saldremos.

-s-sí!.

Cada quien de las personas en la mansión, se interno en su cuarto para prepararse. Todos, se bañaron y arreglaron. Alucard, en su cuarto del sótano, peinaba su cabello, haciéndose el lindo frente al espejo de plata. Arqueo una ceja, y se acomodo su corbata roja. Tomo por décima vez el peine y peino nuevamente todo su cabello hacia atrás, con ayuda de gel. Una vez hecho, tomo un pequeño mechón y lo dejo suelto.

-perfecto. Dijo Alucard, mirándose al espejo, acomodando las solapas de su saco.-soy tan perfecto! *-*. Sin, mencionar sexy…

Mientras, Alucard seguía adorándose a su mismo. Integra, se sentaba frente a su tocador, ya con el vestido puesto. Se peino, un elegante moño un poco suelto y pinto sus labios, rojo pasión. Unas joyas, que ya tenía harían juego con todo el ella. Abrió un cajón de su tocador y quito elegante caja pequeña. De la cual, saco dos guantes que llegaban hasta solo su muñeca, los mismos hacían que sus dedos se vean muy delicados pero también sutiles.

-perfecto. Dijo mirándose terminada a un espejo.

Los gemelos, cada uno peinándose frente al gran y amplio espejo de su baño.

-John, que diablos tienes en el pelo?. Pregunto Peter, tratando de sacar el peine atorado en el cabello de John.

-Cabello! Qué mas?! Dijo Peter, también tirando del peine.

-ufff...…no, puedo! tendrás que pedírselo a papá. Dijo Peter, dándose por vencido.

-. T-T esta bien. Dijo John.

-papá, puedes venir?. Preguntaron a dúo, a la nada.

Dos minutos después, Alucard traspasaba la pared y veía que pasaba.

-que pasa?. Pregunto, mientras Peter salía del baño.

-John…no se que tiene por pelo, pero tiene atascado el peine u_ú!. Dijo Peter, arqueando una ceja.

John, salio del baño tirando de su cabello alborotado, el peine seguía sin siquiera moverse un poco. A pesar que eran gemelos, Peter tenia ahora (gracias a la tintura de su hermana) el cabello rubio, cosa que parecía tenerlo natural pero, el cabello suave y fácil de peinar de Integra. Mientras, que John, tenía el alborotado cabello de Alucard, casi imposible de peinar y que nunca conoció un corte de pelo.

Alucard, puso a John frente al espejo y miro la situación como si fuera una bomba de tiempo o una operación quirúrgica.

-sin lugar a dudas…heredaste, el complicado cabello de los Dracul. Dijo Alucard, tomando otro peine.

El Nosferatu, comenzó a peinar el cabello de su hijo. Tanto que parecía una operación drástica y no un simple corte de pelo.

-Tijeras, Peter. Dijo Alucard, extendiendo su mano.

-Tijeras. Repitió Peter, dándoselas a su padre.

Un poco de cabello de John, comenzó a caer en el suelo. Pasados 5 minutos, el cabello de John, estaba extremadamente hacia atrás.

-papá, esta muy atrás. Dijo el, mirándolo.

-pero, falta el toque final. Dijo Alucard, tomando la frente de su hijo y haciendo dos leves presiones en su cabello.-Tum, Tum!.

-perfecto. Dijeron los tres.

Cecilia, terminaba de colocarse los zapatos de tacón, mientras se paraba y se colocaba el vestido, tan improvisado que compro. Por suerte, el mismo no era feo, sino todo lo contrario. Suelto, pero ajustando su cintura y caderas, color negro y strapless, en el comienzo de sus caderas, unos suaves destellos blancos. Al igual, que al final del mismo, con unos guantes negros también llegando a su muñeca, haciendo muy finos sus dedos y largos.

Totalmente ajustado, marcando su fina silueta, pero, después de las caderas terminando suelto. Fue un duro trabajo para ella arreglarse. Sus labios, al igual que su madre rojos, un fino delineado negro en los ojos, sin mencionar el doloroso arqueo de pestañas. Pero, después de que le peinaron el cabello, un peluquero en un elegante moño un poco ajustado y con mechones en su rostro, sacando su eterno flequillo recto, convirtiéndolo en dos finos mechones un poco largos, y sin sus gafas, usando lentes de contacto, estaba lista.

-Al fin!. Suspiro ella.

Dos limusinas, estacionaron frente a la mansión. Alucard, Integra, Seras, Pip y Walter, irían en una. Mientras, que John, Peter y Cecilia en otra, que ellos harían una presentación diferente. Alucard e Integra, evitaron verse, vaya a saber un por qué, pero aun no se daban cuenta (como ya lo hicieron varios lectores y los demás de la familia), que estaban vestidos iguales.

La limusina de los jóvenes, paro también en la casa de los Islands, Dickens y Penwood. Ahora, todos los jóvenes se hallaban rumbo al palacio de Buckingham. Desgraciadamente, siempre había algunos reporteros y demás, cuando familias muy famosas de la aristocracia, entraban al baile. Seras, se sintió una diva al ver como la fotografiaban al entrar en el palacio.

Pip, se hizo el galán toda la noche pero, Alucard, Integra y Walter, estaban acostumbrados, a los malditos fotógrafos.

Al entrar al salón principal, divisaron que todos entraron con sus respectivas parejas, lo cual todos tendrían que hacer lo mismo. Integra, entro con el conde alemán, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Alucard, con la duquesa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Pip con Seras, y…bueno, Walter ya tenia planeado entrar solo, pero ahora estando joven, al entrar fue tomado por dos mujeres de unos 25 y 27 años. Ambas, sonrieron mirando a Walter, al parecer eran primas o algo por el estilo.

-buenas noches… dijeron a dúo.

-ehh…buenas noches, señoritas. Dijo Walter, sonriendo nervioso.

-podemos, entrar contigo?.

-ehh…esta bien. Dijo el, suspirando.-mi nombre, es Walter c. Dornez.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elizabeth y ella es mi prima Irina. Dijo una joven, de cabello rubio con ojos marrones.

-nosotras, tampoco tenemos pareja, al igual que tú. Dijo Irina, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

_-Yo, lo dije...todo un casanova. Pensó, Walter sonriendo, acariciando su barbilla._

Todos, vieron entrar a Walter con las dos mujeres. Alucard, al verlo sonrío y pensó que tenia razón. La edad de los 30 de Walter, era su mejor época. Ya que, daba una casual y discreta seducción con cada mirada a las jóvenes.

(N/A: D8 Walter degenerado, depravado! DD:)

Los tres, se sentaron y Walter, tomando la actitud de su edad, comenzó a platicar con las mujeres, llamando su atención.

-tienes los brazos fuertes. Dijo, Elizabeth, acariciando el brazo derecho de Walter.

-oh..Gracias. Dijo el, sacando músculo.

(N/A: Walter presumido… ¬¬ qué te haces el sexy vos!!¬¬…pero, hay admitirlo, Walter es sexy u_u XDDD cualquiera!XD)

Mientras, Walter seguía coqueteando con las dos mujeres. Subiendo las escaleras detrás de una gran y trabajada puerta, se encontraban todos los jóvenes, charlando entre ellos y esas cosas. Cecilia, trataba de comunicarse con Jake, sin éxito aparente. Ya que, le había dicho que iría al baile de su majestad, con su tío.

-quizás, su celular no tiene batería. Pensó ella, suspirando y cerrando su celular.

Se paro, y Sophie y Nicole se acercaron. Nicole, llevaba un vestido bordo, de finos breteles, largo hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Sophie, uno verde oscuro strapless, con unos bordados en blanco.

-sin éxito?. Pregunto Nicole.

-para nada…bueno, por lo menos me dijo que iba a venir. Dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente.-oh, quizás ya esta aquí y yo ni lo se.

-en todo caso y cambiando de tema, por cierto. Dijo Sophie, mirando la puerta.-odio…sinceramente, el tener que bailar con mi padre.

-ni que lo digas!. Dijeron Cecilia y Nicole.

-mi padre, ni siquiera bailara conmigo, pero lo hará mi abuelo. Dijo Nicole, suspirando.

-se, que es tu padre…pero, es un imbecil!. Dijeron Sophie y la heredera.

-se que es mi padre, pero quiero mas a mi abuelo, que a el, jaja.

-jeje, yo ni siquiera sé si mi padre, sabe bailar. Y en todo caso, haré o mejor dicho, haremos todos el ridículo!. Dijo la heredera, burlonamente.

Las tres rieron y entro Steve, con un traje blanco y rosa.

-ahiiss!!!que hermosos que están todos!. Dijo, cubriéndose la boca con su mano izquierda.-pero, llego el momento!.

-ya, es hora?. Pregunto Will, un poco nervioso.

-sisi!. Qué emoción!!. Veamos, primero ven tu Will con tu pareja, luego sigue la jovencita Hellsing y sus hermanitos!. Comenzó a decir, el tipo sacudiendo sus manos, señalando los puestos de cada uno.-tal cual lo ensayamos, amores! Háganme lucir, como la diva que soy!!.

-por supuesto, Steve. Dijeron todos, casi muertos de la risa, por las actitudes del tipo.

Todos, en el salón, que estaba perfectamente decorado, (parecía tipo el gran comedor de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, así todo tipo con hielo y eso). Había una pequeña orquesta, a un lado del salón, frente a las escaleras, el trono de su majestad y el rey. También, en un lado un gran gran pero gran árbol plateado de navidad, con sus respectivos adornos de los mismos tonos. Sus majestades se levantaron, en señal que entrarían los jóvenes de la corona, su majestad aclaro la voz y todos callaron.

-Buenas noches a todos. Dijo, la mujer de avanzada edad.-he tenido el honor de presentar a nuestros jóvenes herederos. Los cuales, dentro de unos años, lideraran Inglaterra, llevándola a una nueva era de prosperidad. Todos y cada uno de ellos, tienen valores diferentes, unos mejores que otros, pero todos con el mismo amor a su país.

En eso, comenzó una música clásica. Las puertas, muy bien trabajadas, se abrieron y los jóvenes comenzaron a salir. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero mas que todos, Integra tenia el corazón a 1.000.000 por minuto.

-se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… se caen y los asesino… murmuraba Integra, rogando que no tropiecen.

-Sir William Penwood y Lady Katherine Stanford. Dijo un mayordomo, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

Así, fueron pasando las parejas y llego el turno de los Hellsing-Dracul. Seras, al igual que Integra estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabia que lo harían bien, tomo y apretó fuerte la mano del capitán Bernadotte. El, miro atento la puerta, sabiendo que entrarían. Alucard, se coloco junto a los padres de las demás jóvenes, para iniciar el baile. Walter, por su parte se separo de sus parejas y se poso junto a Seras y Pip, también rogando que nada salga mal.

-Sir Peter Vlad Dracul Hellsing, Lord John Arthur Hellsing y Lady Cecilia Marie Alexandra Dracul Hellsing.

En eso, salieron los tres herederos. Las jóvenes, miraron con mucha atención a los gemelos, y muchas charlaban entre ellas, diciendo lo guapos que eran. Por otro lado, Cecilia bajo atenta las escaleras. Pero, los quedaron más impactados con ella, fue Alucard y Walter. Alucard, por que vio que ya era toda una mujer y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Walter por su parte, siempre la vio arreglada pero a su manera, es decir jeans y toda la cosa. Pero, el hecho de verla así, por fin arreglada, también le hizo sentir palpitaciones en el pecho. Suspiro, y solo se dedico a ver el baile.

Los caballeros, y Alucard, se acercaron donde se encontraban sus hijas. Tomaron, su cintura y ella sus hombros.

-Te, ves muy bien, Marie. Comento, Alucard burlón, tomando la mano de su hija.

Ella frunció el ceño.-thanks, igual tu, papá.

-Lista?.

-Tu…sabes bailar ¬¬?.

Alucard, frunció el ceño y mirando a su hija sonrío..-Ya verás.

La música, comenzó a sonar y el vals, no se hizo esperar por todos allí. Cecilia, descubrió que su padre sabia bailar, y muy bien. Se pregunto, a donde había aprendido, pero al poco tiempo los demás también comenzaron a bailar, incluso su majestad con el rey. En el transcurso del baile, parejas de iban cambiando con otras, como si también fuera parte de la danza. Integra, comenzó a bailar con el duque, el cual le cayo muy agradable, por otro lado Alucard disfruto una sanguinaria conversación con la duquesa.

Seras, era muy solicitada para bailar con duques, marqueses y lords de la aristocracia. Pero, eso no hacia sentir TAN celoso a Pip, ya que el también era muy solicitado, por las jóvenes del lugar. Walter, cambiaba de pareja normalmente, pero no tenia ni un minuto para descansar, ya que apenas sonaba la música apenas aguda de un violín, tres o mas mujeres se amontonaban discretamente para bailar con el. Pero, el solo tomaba a la primera que sujetaba su mano y bailaba con ella, hasta que tuviera que cambiar.

En un giro, de cambio de pareja, choco con la heredera Hellsing.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Dijo Walter, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Igual, Walter. Dijo ella, con el mismo gesto.-al, parecer eres muy solicitado. Completo burlona.

-Gracias. Dijo el, sonrojándose ligeramente.-al igual que usted, pero esta esperando a alguien?, quizás por eso se arreglo tanto.

Ella, enteramente sonrojada piso su pie.-ya te lo dije, NO es NADA que te IMPORTE. Dijo, algo molesta.

Walter, sonrío burlón pero, le dolió el tacón.-entiendo, pero no vuelva a pisarme…ni mucho menos, con unos tacos así T-T.

5 minutos después, Walter se hallaba en el baño se hombres, arreglándose. Pero claro, con ahora 17 años. Salio, discretamente hasta volver al baile, donde Alucard lo vio.

-ok, por qué estas así?. Pregunto a su mente.

-Supuestamente, tenía que venir a este baile.

-Por, que? Ella te invito?

-No, exactamente. Por si no lo sabias, o no me escuchaste bien, no soy muy consiente de mi mismo, estando con esta pócima, sabias?. Contesto Walter en su mente, frunciendo el ceño.

Después, de entrar a bailar, John y Peter, ya no querían bailar ni un segundo más con las jóvenes de allí. Mientras bailaban, estaban espalda con espalda entre ellos.

-oye, tengo una idea. Dijo Peter a John, en susurro.

-cual?, todo para salir de aquí. Contesto John en susurro.

-vamos con Tom, Christian, Fernanda, Amanda deben estar por algún lado.

-si, tienes razón.

Ambos, pararon de bailar y miraron a sus parejas.-Señoritas, tenemos asuntos pendientes. Dijeron a dúo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Si.. Dijeron ambas, suspirando, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

John y Peter, no dudaron en salir prácticamente corriendo de allí. Al parar en la mesa de bocadillos, estaban Tom y Christian. Haciendo el ''todo lo que puedas comer''.

-16 galletas dulces. Dijo Christian, metiendo la galleta núm. 16 en su boca, casi sin poder hablar.-rellenas de malvaviscos.

-17 galletas dulces. Dijo Tom, haciendo lo mismo.-rellenas de malvaviscos.

Ambos, recibieron una suave palmada en el hombro, por parte de los gemelos. Ellos, a hacer eso, escupieron todas las galletas en el suelo.

-Que asco!. Dijeron Amanda y Fernanda, que llegaron con ellos.

-era competencia. Pero, por su culpa Tom gano. Dijo Christian, desilusionado.

-je! Y bueno, Chris. Dijo Tom, sonriente.

-de todas formas, ambos son unos asquerosos. Dijo Amanda, arqueando una ceja, vistiendo un vestido violeta largo hasta sus rodillas y de mangas cortas.

Peter, vio a Amanda y al hacerlo se sonrojo. Hacia tiempo, que le gustaba, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Ella, lo vio sonrojado y también se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Estoy aburrido!. Se quejo John, cruzándose de brazos, rompiendo el clima romántico de Peter y Amanda.

-mmm…no se me ocurre, nada para hacer. Se quejo, Fernanda, que llevaba un vestido rosa claro strapless y arriba del mismo, un fino y pequeño saco blanco.

-y…emm…ehh…estee…no, nada u_u. dijo Tom, cerrando los ojos.

-esperen!, yo si tengo una idea. Muhajajaja. Dijo Christian mirando a sus amigos.

-cual?.

-y....tendríamos que hacer la buena acción del día.

-0.o ósea?. Pregunto Peter.

-ósea, que podríamos hacer una fiesta!.

-FIESTA?!. Preguntaron todos.

-exacto!. Dijo John, tronando sus dedos.-Tom…nuestras mentes están conectadas…

-tienes toda la razón, amigo. Dijo, Tom, sonriente.

-a ver, genios, dígannos como diablos quieres hacer una fiesta si ya estamos en una?. Preguntaron Peter y Amanda al mismo tiempo.

-pues, una fiesta de lo mas aburrida. Digo, estaremos atascados aquí como más de 3 horas, así que podríamos ir al otro salón de su majestad y colocar buena música. En si, no seria nada malo. Dijo Tom, arqueando una ceja.

-y, además no somos los únicos que se aburren. Comento John, mirando a su hermana, estar charlando con sus amigos.

-lo hacemos?. Pregunto Fernanda, colocando su mano en entre los jóvenes.

-POR SUPUESTO!. Dijeron todos, colocando sus manos sobre la de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wenooo, termino acá por que es mucho para leer en un solo cap :/

Así que, lo hago en otro XD

Nos vemos en el prox cap =P


	16. El Brindis y los Villancicos

**La Familia Hellsing…parte 16 ''El Brindis y los Villancicos''**

Sonaba la música clásica, en el baile de su majestad. El conocido, como ''Jake'', comenzó a bailar y acercase mas y mas a la joven heredera, que aun no había notado su presencia. Al cambiar de pareja, la tomo por su cintura y beso su mejilla.

-Oh!sabia que vendrías, Jake! .Dijo ella, sonriente, mientras comenzaban a bailar.

-por supuesto. Dijo el, de igual forma.-no me perdería, por nada del mundo, la oportunidad, de verte así de hermosa. Dijo, besándola en los labios ligeramente.

-oh, gracias. Dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente. _''valió la pena, una hora y media, arreglándome.'' Pensó para sus adentros._

-y, como te sientes?.

-pues, aun sigo nerviosa, y mas aun por que habrá que cantar los malditos villancicos. Dijo ella, suspirando.

-la verdad, me gustaría verte cantar. Confeso el, cerrando los ojos.

-pero…tengo una canción ya para cantar, incluso tendré que cambiar de vestido.

-si, te vistes como la hermana de la señora Claus, dudo seriamente que pondría atención a la letra. Dijo el, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella, se sonrojo ligeramente, pero sonriendo a su vez como un falso enojo.-el, vestido incluso para mi gusto, es raro. Dijo, mirando el suelo.

-raro? por que?.

-es rojo, por eso ¬¬.

-y?, siempre usas cosas rojas, en tu ropa, accesorios, incluso a veces tienes mechas, de ese color. Dijo el joven, suspirando, acariciando con una mano la cintura de la heredera, y tomando un poco más fuerte su mano al bailar.

-pero…el, sentido es que, hasta para mi es demasiado ''provocador''. Dijo ella, bajando la cabeza, mientras una gota caía por su frente.

-por que lo dices?. Pregunto el, mientras ambos caminaban, hasta la mesa de comidas.

-primero, por que se ata al cuello, dejado la espalda descubierta…, me siento desnuda así. Dijo ella, tomando un trozo de pastel.

- creo…que, me gustará MUCHO, ese vestido que dices. Dijo, el joven Walter, mientras un fino hilo de baba, caía de su boca.

La heredera, frunció el ceño y limpio con una servilleta la baba.-pues, a mi no me gusta u_ú. dijo ella, mientras ambos salían a los jardines laterales del palacio.-prefiero el que llevo ahora.

Caminaron y se sentaron en una banca. La porción de pastel, descansaba en el regazo de la heredera, mientras Jake y ella, estaban pegados uno con el otro.

-que, miras tanto?, tiene veneno, acaso?. Pregunto el burlón, mientras cecilia miraba fijamente el pastel.

-creería que si. Dijo ella, mirando las frutillas que había en el plato.

-o.ò, oh vamos, dudo seriamente, que Jessica haga algo como eso. Además, por qué lo haría de todas formas?.

-humm…quizás dijo: ''tu, sales con Jake…así que…muérete''. Dijo burlona, acercándose mas, a el.

-ah, si claro…soy, un matador, que hasta Jessica Islands, se enamoró de mi…yeah. Comento Jake, burlón acariciando su barbilla.

Cecilia, lo miro arqueo una ceja.-pruébalo, tú primero -.-''. Dijo, tomando un poco con el dedo, colocándolo frente al rostro del ahora joven e inconsciente de si, Walter.

-pero, si tiene veneno, te acusaran de un asesinato u.ó

-ah, si claro. Incluso si me arrestan, vas a ver como me escapo!. Dijo ella, riendo con una gran sonrisa.

-ya lo hiciste? O.O

-no, pero hice algo parecido. Sabes, esto se puso tibio en mi dedo…debe tener veneno ò.ó

-pruébalo entonces.

-pruébalo tú, eres hombre =_=, ya no quiero. Dijo ella, aun teniendo la crema en el dedo índice izquierdo.

-yo tampoco, ahora quiero u.u

Ella, frunció el ceño, pero al mirar a Jake, el la tomo por el cuello y le beso, lenta y suavemente, como nunca lo había hecho. Fue, tan shokeante para ella, que incluso olvido cerrar los ojos. Luego, le guiño un ojo, y tomo la mano de cecilia, tomando con sus labios la crema, del dedo índice de la joven. Al terminarla, unió su frente con la de ella, tomando su mano.

-esta bien, si me matan ahora. Dijo, suspirando, mirándola a los ojos.

La joven Dracul, sintió tanta ternura, que aguanto las lágrimas. Abrazando a Jake, por su cuello, besándolo, mientras el abrazaba su cintura. Walter, ya no era consiente de si, cuando tomaba aquella poción. Tampoco, le había dicho ni una palabra a Alucard, de que salía con su hija, simplemente ni el entendía que pasaba. Pero recordó, una frase que quizás una vez leyó en algún libro, o tal vez oyó decir de alguien:

''_Mientras más la engañes, con esa apariencia…Más profundo la vas a lastimar. Cuando lo descubra…ya no tendrás perdón y ella morirá de desolación''_

Abrió sus ojos en exceso, cuando los tenia cerrados, abrazando a la joven, con una mano en su cintura y la otra, contra su trabajado peinado. Era cierto, mientras…mientras, más y más profundo llegue lo suyo, más y más profundo será el dolor de ella, cuando lo descubra, algún día.

Ambos lo sabían, cecilia estaba profundamente enamorada de la joven apariencia de Walter. Coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolas, blancas y muy suaves, ambos se sonrieron y ella, ya no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas. Dos finas, recorrieron sus mejillas, apenas corriendo un poco su maquillaje. Jake, con sus manos ahora enguantadas, las limpio y sonrío.

--

~En el gran salón del baile~

Alucard, bailaba con una marquesa de Francia, pero prestaba más atención, al joven misterioso que saco a bailar a su hija. Pero, por dentro estaba armado de coraje y furia. En efecto, había visto cuando ese joven se tomo la osadía y sacrilegio de besarla. Los siguió con la mirada y su pecho choco con la espalda de alguien, haciendo que ese alguien casi caiga. Sin mencionar, que lo hizo fuerte, algo que a cualquiera le causaría un dolor.

-auch!. Pero, quien diablos se cree?. Pregunto molesta, a la que golpeo Alucard.

El, la miro y casi se le cae la cara por la impresión. Era, Integra en efecto, pero mas que nada observo su traje. Estaban vestidos de igual forma, los únicos iguales en todo el baile. Se miraron, y un empujón de algunas parejas los hizo bailar juntos.

-por que demonios, traes mi mismo color de traje?. Pregunto integra, molesta frunciendo el seño.

-pues, tendría que hacerte la misma pregunta, no lo crees?

-no, no lo creo. En todo caso, tampoco debería estar bailando contigo ahora ù_ú.

-ah, no?. Pues, es un baile de navidad, amor y paz :D!. Dijo Alucard, haciendo la seña de amor y paz con los dedos.

-cállate. Dijo ella cortante.-me habla, el conde vlad drácula de amor y paz?. Completo burlona.

-como sea, ahora mismo estoy sosteniendo tu cintura, pero sin que te dieras cuenta hace bastante que tengo mis manos en tus caderas y muslos, master. Dijo Alucard, aguantando la risa, mientras integra se sonrojaba, ya que era cierto lo que decía el Nosferatu.

Piso, como nunca antes piso el pie de alguien con su tacón. Esto, al Nosferatu casi lo hace llorar. Se separo de ella e hizo un suave gemido de dolor.

-como sea…quieres ir a los jardines, a ver la decoración?. Pregunto, entrecortadamente, mientras sostenía su pie izquierdo.

-ahora, nos entendemos. Dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente caminando y dejando atrás a Alucard.

El, pasado el dolor, corrió un poco para alcanzar a integra. La vio, caminar y perdiendo la vista, en su escultural cuerpo. Pero, al alcanzarla vio que preciosamente estaba decorado el jardín central de su majestad.

Lleno de luces, junto con algunos copos de nieve que caían suavemente. Alucard, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras que integra sujetaba un poco su vestido, para que no se manchase con la tierra.

-donde, conseguiste ese traje, Alucard?. Pregunto ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-en una tienda :B. respondió este, sonriendo.

-ya lo se, idiota -.-'' me refiero, al por qué un traje, casi vainilla en vez de uno verde o algo por el estilo?.

-por que, si venia de verde, seria tu. Dijo, recordando los trajes de integra, que la mayoría de veces, tenia ganas de incendiarlos a todos.-pero, este me gusto…me veo más sexy. Completo, arreglándose su corbata, y acariciando su barbilla.

-O.o sexy? Un simio, es más sexy que tú. Dijo integra, burlona sonriendo.

-pues, no lo creo. Por que, por lo menos por un tiempo no te hubieras casado conmigo, si hubiera sido menos sexy que un mono. Dijo, el sentándose en una banca.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miro…tenia razón. Alucard, río unos momentos y la miro, mientras se sentaba junto a el, cruzada de piernas.

-vamos!, soy mas sexy que un mono… *-* . Dijo el, burlón mientras integra se sonrojaba.-Admítelo…

-… ù_ú

-si, soy más sexy, incluso más sexy que tú :D!. Dijo, haciendo que integra le tirará de la corbata.

-más sexy que yo?. IMPOSIBLE. Primero que nada, soy mujer. Lo que me hace, más sexy de por si. Además, me veo mejor en un traje o en color vainilla que tú. Dijo tirando suavemente de su roja corbata, para que lo viera a la cara.

-si, es cierto. No lo niego, pero si miras hacia arriba, habrá algo que por tradición tú tampoco te podrás negar. Dijo el, sonriendo pícaro.

Integra, lo miro confundida. Arqueo una ceja y miro hacia arriba…

En efecto!, un muerdago estaba sobre ellos. Miro a Alucard, quien la iba tomando suavemente por su cintura, acercándose más y más a ella. Integra, no quitaba la vista del muerdago, deseando que el mismo por un viento volara al otro continente. Bajo la vista, y la cabeza de Alucard, se apoyaba en su hombro.

-por que lo niegas?. Pregunto, suavemente abrazándola por su cintura.

-por que, ya ambos lo decidimos así, hace ya meses. Dijo ella, sin abrazarlo bajando la mirada.

-y…si, te prometo que nunca se apagará la ''chispa''?. Propuso, el acariciando su espalda.

-no, puedes prometer eso. Es imposible.

-también, antes era imposible, enamorar a integra Hellsing, o que ella tuviera hijos, no te parece?. Levanto la mirada quedando frente a frente con integra.

Era cierto. Antes se creía, imposible enamorar a integra, o que ella tuviera hijos y sea una madre nata. Pero, según Alucard lo imposible, también es posible. Integra, miro a Alucard, sus ojos rojos perdiéndose en ellos. Ya, lo había besado un sinfín de veces, pero esta vez, mirar sus labios la hacia morir del deseo.

Acaricio, a través de sus guantes el cuello de Alucard, acercándose ella también. Hubo, fuertes y rápidos latidos de corazón, por parte de ambos. Se clavaron la vista, en ambos y sus manos recorrieron suavemente el cuerpo del otro. Alucard, tomo riendas en el asunto y tiro ligeramente del cuello de integra, haciendo que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Volvieron a darse, un suave, lento, apasionado y jugoso beso, que nunca antes se habían dado. Integra, lo abrazo por su cuello y el por su cintura, subió su vestido, acariciando sus piernas. Gran fortuna, que estaban en lo más profundo del jardín, donde ni un alma pasaba. Integra, acaricio su pecho, mientras le quitaba la corbata roja, sin parar se besarlo. Alucard, no tardo en bajar el vestido de integra volviendo a aprender el diseño de su espalda y saboreando la suave textura de sus muslos.

Integra, tampoco tardo en desabrochar por completo su camisa, dejando que el vampiro se coloque sobre ella. Beso su cuello y hombro, mientras el desabrochaba sus pantalones y colocaba las piernas de integra en sus caderas. Suaves suspiros se escucharon de parte de ambos, a pesar de estar haciéndolo en público, sabían que nadie los veía, ni siquiera las cámaras de vigilancia. Pero, el hecho que hipotéticamente lo llegaran a descubrir, los hacia ''atreverse'' a más.

Alucard, sonrío al volver a hacer a integra suya, como debería haber sido siempre. Después de meses, volvió a acariciar su cintura, volver a aprender, el diseño de sus piernas y de todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo, como si fuera la primera vez en que la hacia suya.

Integra, por su parte, cayo rendida como hacia muchos años lo había hecho, frente a Alucard. Su cuerpo, una mezcla de calido y frío, pero no tibio, algo indescriptible, volviendo a sentir sus manos, recorrer su cuerpo. Su cabello, siendo desatado y su vestido dejado en el olvido. No se iba a quedar atrás ella tampoco, sintió y deseo como nunca antes a aquel vampiro, como si hubiera cumplido 18, que fue cuando el la beso por primera vez.

45 minutos después, integra y Alucard, salían de los jardines desarreglados y agitados. Integra, fue al baño y acomodo su vestido, peinado, maquillaje y ropa interior. Alucard, fue al baño de hombres e hizo lo mismo, haciendo una pequeña parada de 10 minutos enteros, para acomodar su cabello.

--

-auch!. Se quejo la heredera, cuando Seras le ato la cinta del vestido rojo al cuello.

-lo siento, señorita. Dijo Seras, apenada, acomodando el nuevo peinado de la joven cecilia.

-no, esta bien, Seras. Dijo ella, suspirando.

Ambas, se encontraban en una habitación, ya que en menos de 15 minutos, estaban programados los villancicos. En si, los Hellsing hacia mucho que lo hacían, de los 4 años para la heredera y de los 5 para John y Peter. La joven, hacia ya 1 año que no cantaba en público, aunque nadie dudo nunca que tuviera buena voz. Lo tedioso, era mantener las notas y luego, soportar la competencia de Jessica Islands, quien también tenia una gran voz. Pero, lo único que intentaba siempre era opacar a la heredera, aunque mucho a ella no le importaba, si le importaba que tratase mal a los demás.

-listo. Dijo Seras, sonriente alzando su pulgar, hacia cecilia.

-wow…pensé, que era mas pervertido, pero no es tanto. Dijo ella, mirándose al espejo.

El vestido, era como ella lo describió, pero por lo menos no se sentía ''tan'' desnuda. El vestido, era largo hasta las rodillas, acampanado, de esos que se atan al cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta. Afinando su cintura pero apretando la misma suavemente, el peinado y maquillaje seguían igual. Cecilia salio de aquella habitación seguida de Seras, quien llevaba en sus manos unos papeles, que eran las partituras que la heredera tocaría en el piano frente a todos.

-señorita, no tiene que ponerse nerviosa ^^. Dijo Seras, tomando el brazo de cecilia, ya que no paraba de morder sus labios y pellizcarse ella sola.

-lo se, Seras. Pero, es la primera vez en mi vida, que toco y canto yo sola. Dijo ella, suspirando.

-entiendo, señorita. Pero, tenga en cuenta que practico mucho en su piano ;D confíe en mí, todo saldrá muy bien. Dijo Seras, entregándole unos guantes blancos, que sustituyeron los negros.

Seras se fue, no antes de darle los papeles musicales a cecilia. Mientras, que ella fue al lado contrario del pasillo, caminando, casi corriendo hasta chocar literalmente con su padre.

-papá. Saludo, la joven tocándose la frente.-ten mas cuidado.

-lo siento, Marie. Contesto el Nosferatu, suspirando.-te estaba buscando.

-a mí?, para qué?.

-para que me digas, quien era el chico con el que te fuiste ¬¬

Ella, palideció y al mismo instante, también apareció su cara, totalmente sonrojada. Bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño.-nadie que, deba importarte.

-oh, claro que me importa. Andabas con novio, y no me lo dijiste È_É. Alucard, bufo levantando el rostro de su hija, de un mechón del cabello.

-de todas formas, ya cumplí 17 años, y en un año más seré mayor, ya no tienes ni debes, preguntarme tales cosas, como esas ¬¬''.

Acto seguido, la heredera se marcho, lo mas rápido que pudo hasta por lo menos llegar con su madre, quien también le diría a Alucard, que no se metiera en los asuntos de su hija.

-bien, al final, cantaras alguna canción tu sola?. Pregunto integra, mirando las partituras.

-pues, depende como venga la mano, en si. Contesto ella, suspirando.-si, veo que puedo hacerlo, lo hago sino estará bien.

Sonaron, dos finos violines Stradivarius, haciendo señal para que todos los jóvenes se colocaran frente a todos. Will, Nicole, Sophie y Matt, junto con otros jóvenes, se colocaron al final de las tres filas, ya que eran los mas altos. Luego, delante de ellos, John, Peter y sus amigos, y al final, unos tres o cuatro niños de no mas de 6 años. Todos, los varones llevaban una vela encendida, a excepción de los mas pequeños, las mujeres en cambio, un modesto arreglo floral, al estilo navideño, obvio. Cecilia, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, de coloco delante de todos, para sentarse frente a un elegante piano negro de cola. Fue observada atentamente, mientras que acomodaba sus notas, Jessica planeaba algo, o por lo menos eso hubiera dicho cualquiera, al ver una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Y, no era para menos. Sentía mucha envidia, a causa que cecilia, le gano en tocar y cantar un solo. Claro, ella también lo haría, pero en segundo lugar, después que la heredera haya cantado y tocado algunas canciones. En sus labios rosas, se dibujaba una sonrisa, ya que nadie le quitaría el solo que ella merecía, según ella, no solo por tener una mejor canción, sino que era la que tendría que cantar la heredera.

El resto de la familia Hellsing, se coloco en un buen lugar para observar todo tranquilamente. Walter, había llegado como mayordomo, para colocarse junto a su señora, evitando discretamente las preguntas de ella. La heredera toco la primera nota de piano de la noche, los cantos siguieron por los jóvenes adultos, los adolescentes y por ultimo los niños.

_Llego noche buena nació nuestro bien_

_Venid con amor al portal de Belén…_

Se escucharon todas las voces, de los jóvenes, menos de la heredera, quien estaba ocupada tocando el piano. Sin duda alguna, habían servido las lecciones desde los 3 años de edad. No se equivoco, ni en un solo ritmo, y solo le oían sus notas, el cantar de los jóvenes y niños, haciendo una suave tranquilidad para todos en el lugar.

Alucard, entrelazo sus dedos con integra, e increíblemente, Pip después de mucho coquetear y tratar de convencer a Seras, logro que la draculina le de su mano. A pesar, que era observado detenidamente, por muchas mujeres, el ahora joven mayordomo, perdía la vista en las notas de piano, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad.

Se oyó, unas pesadas notas, señal de que comenzaría el solo cantado de cecilia. Walter, abrió sus ojos para observar y volver a oír después de mucho tiempo la bella voz de su señorita, pero en vez de eso, se escucho otra voz. No era fea, pero tampoco bella y suave como la de los herederos Hellsing. (N/A: Cabe decir, que Ceci, tiene la voz así muy pero muy parecida a la de Amy lee de Evanescence, cuando canta.)

_Luz me conmigo_

_En la parte superior permite…_

Integra y Alucard, observaron estupefactos. En efecto, Jessica Islands tomando pasó al frente, incluso delante de los más pequeños, comenzando a cantar, la misma canción que tenia que cantar la joven heredera Hellsing.

Cecilia, paro de tocar el piano, pero en eso comenzaron los músicos. Miro a Jessica, sorprendía, incluso eso era muy bajo, aun para ella. Katherine y Stepanie, hacían coro de fondo, apoyando a su malvada amiga.

_Que hago?...esa perra de Jessica, robo mi canción!_. Pensó la joven, bajando la mirada, sorprendida y preocupada.

_Esta a punto de terminar y tengo que comenzar yo…pero…que canto?, si canto la misma letra será un horror!. Maltita perra, Islands!. Espera…solo, necesito un ritmo. Si, claro!, la letra será improvisada!._

Comenzó a buscar en su mente. Canciones de rock, melódico, románticas, todas para encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Lo probo, con unas teclas del piano, suavemente, casi sin ser oída. Al terminar, el público aplaudió por supuesto, a excepción de los Hellsing, quienes hubieran querido abuchear a la joven. (N/A: jeje)

-dios, que hará ahora?. Pregunto para si misma, integra, tratando de averiguar como ayudar a su hija en apuros.

-no puede parar, y explicar lo que paso?. Pregunto Seras, entrelazando sus dedos, preocupada.

-no, ya ahora no puede. Maldita Islands…igual que su madre. Dijo integra, frunciendo el ceño.

El director de la pequeña orquesta miro a la joven heredera. Le hizo señas que tenia que comenzar y un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Lo peor, fue que todos se marcharon, dejándola sola a ella y su piano. Respiro y exhaló, corrió un fino mechón detrás de su oreja, y comenzó a probar las teclas del piano.

Después de 3 enteros minutos, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Comenzó, a tocar notas pesadas y graves, fue suavizando e hizo una improvisada introducción. Trago saliva, nerviosa, como comenzar?.

Pensó, en las navidades con su familia, cuando era niña y sabiendo que antes no se festejaban, así que comenzó a recordar una canción, la cual le cambiaría apenas un poco la letra, para que se acople más a la navidad.

(N/A: Derechos de esta canción no me pertenecen. Si a alguien le molesta que, use estas letras, le ruego que me perdone).

_Eres todo, necesito verlo_

_Sonríe y, luz de solo, créame luz de sol,_

_Ríe y ven y mira a través de mi._

_Gotas de luz de luna lavándome._

_Puedo mostrarte que proviene de mí?_

El gran salón del baile, se inundo con la bella voz de la joven. Tocando suaves notas en el piano, como si el viento le dijera tales. Mirando, no el teclado sino hacia arriba en algunos casos. Incluso, ella misma se perdió en su voz, en la música y en todos los recuerdos vividos hasta ahora.

_Después de todos esos años,_

_Una cosa es verdad,_

_Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mi._

_Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…_

_Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,_

_Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…_

No podía decir, que se la dedicaba a alguien, ya que en esa canción, pensó en toda su familia, incluso y en especial en sus hermanos. La letra sonó y sonó, hasta que dio el verso final, a tan conmovedora canción para todos.

_Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?_

_Ángel, tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,_

_Y no se donde estaría sin ti… sin ti…_

La misma, termino con un suave susurro y tarareo de la canción. La multitud, estallo en aplausos en el gran salón, la heredera se levanto con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mostrando sus colmillos. Recibió los mismos, y fue directo con su familia, ya que era la hora de irse, para la cena y brindis de la navidad.

-wiiiii, salio espectacular, señorita! :D . Dijo Seras, abrazando la a joven, casi dejándola sin aire.

-wiii, siiiii. Festejo cecilia con ella.

-pero, que paso con tu otra letra?. Pregunto integra, después de abrazarla.

-esa perra de Jessica Islands, la robo ¬¬. Dijo ella, inflando un poco sus mejillas, y juntando sus labios.

-Marie, cuida tu lenguaje. Dijo Alucard, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-no es mal lenguaje, Alucard. Es cierto de todos modos, Jessica y su madre, son unas perras. Dijo integra, frunciendo el ceño, recordando a su vieja enemiga…la madre de Jessica.

-espera…, la madre de Jessica…mmm... Dijo Alucard, colocándose en pose de estar recordando.-ahh…si!, ya lo recuerdo!. Fue, la que bailo desnuda, cuando dijo que se casaría con el hijo de Islands?.

Todos allí, miraron con sorpresa al vampiro e integra, sonrío.-je!, por supuesto. Pero, ahora esta la nueva descendencia, quien se encargará de Jessica, pero claro, yo siempre me encargaré de su madre. Dijo integra, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-ehhh…como sea, hermana, estuvo buena la canción! ;D. Dijeron John y Peter, tomando las manos de su hermana.-seguro ese ángel, somos nosotros verdad?. Completaron, inflando sus labios, burlonamente.

Cecilia, arqueo una ceja y un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.-no…sean….POR LO MENOS TAN IDIOTAS, ES NAVIDAD!. Dijo, tomando la cabeza de sus hermanos, y bajándolas casi al piso.

-sir integra, ya son las 22.30, es hora de irnos, sino no llegará al brindis. Dijo Seras, mirando a integra, planeando como volver a cruzarse y matar a la madre de Jessica Islands.

-si, es verdad. Admitió integra, miró a Walter quien charlaba con Alucard y cecilia, sobre los villancicos.-Walter, ve a buscar el auto, ya nos vamos.

-si, sir integra. Dijo, Walter marchándose.

Cecilia, se despidió de todos sus amigos, y moviendo burlonamente la cabeza, le deseo una envidiosa navidad a Jessica Islands. Busco a Jake, quien parecía algo agitado, claro, por la maratón del mayordomo joven y ahora a adolescente.

-me escuchaste, cantar, al fin. Dijo ella, burlona parándose frente a el.

-si, no sabia que tenias tan buena voz. Dijo el, sonriente tomando sus manos.

-a decir verdad, esa perra de Jessica Islands, me robo la letra original…arrgghhh….

-en serio?. Pregunto el.-pero, incluso si la hubiera cantado, no habría sido tan buena como la tuya.

-thanks!.

-a propósito…

-qué?. Pregunto ella, acomodándose los guantes blancos.

-con que este es el vestido?. Pregunto, alejándose un poco para ver el vestido de lejos.

-pues…see… ú.ù

-pensé que era mas corto. Dijo, riendo a lo bajo, abrazándola por su cintura.

Ambos rieron y se despidieron. 45 minutos después, todos entraban a la mansión Hellsing, algo cansados, pero sin la mas minima pizca de sueño. Pip, fue el primero en quitarse su saco y cortaba, diciendo que se ahorcaba con ella, Alucard también, cambio su traje vainilla, por sus comunes vestimentas. Claro, algo mas relajado no le vendría mal, sugirió integra. Pero, sin gabardina, sombrero, gafas, ni chaleco, quedaba bastante decente.

Todos, subieron a la terraza, donde el sonido de sus estómagos no se hizo esperar. A causa, que sintieron el delicioso aroma a carne cocida, y en el caso de los vampiros, untada con sangre. En efecto, algunos de los gansos salvajes, se quedaron en la mansión Hellsing, ya que eran solteros o pasaban muy lejos la navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Capitán!. Dijo, uno quien cocinaba la carne, en la terraza.

-Feliz Navidad, sub Capitán!. Devolvió el saludo Pip, palmeando su espalda.

Todo estaba tiernamente decorado, los barandales y la mesa en un mantel blanco. Por suerte, esa noche no hizo tanto frío como para pasarla adentro. Después de unos pocos minutos, todos se sentaban en la gran y larga mesa, John y Peter, juntaron sus manos cuando le sirvieron su comida. Bajando la mirada, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Señor…nunca vi tanta deliciosa comida. Dijeron los dos, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-ahora…permítenos, que nuestro estomago, sea tan grande como la mansión, para poder comer y disfrutar, todo esto y más el postre. Haz, que la carne sepa deliciosa y que nos den ensalada con papas. Y da, paz a nuestros hígados, para la fiesta aquí…Amén!. AMÉN Y A COMER!.

Todos los miraron, para luego soltar una gran carcajada. A lo que John respondió.-es comida, y muy rica, nunca comemos así.

-es cierto. Dijo Peter.-pero, dios bendiga a los soldados de Pip, quienes cocinaron esto TwT.

-es cierto. Dijo cecilia, probando un pequeño trozo de carne, sentándose en las piernas de Walter.-PERO! No supera la comida de Walter u.ú. Completo, abrazándolo y dándole en su boca un trozo de carne.

-gracias, señorita. Dijo Walter, sonriendo al probar la tierna y deliciosa carne.

En menos, de diez segundos, Alucard entro con una gran y lunática sonrisa. En efecto, en sus dedos traía por lo menos 5 botellas de sidra un champagne, mientras que Pip traía alrededor de 4 cajones de cerveza. Un hilo de baba, salio de la boca de la heredera, al ver el licor, al igual que los demás gansos salvajes.

-adoro navidad… suspiro, viendo el licor, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Walter.

Todos comieron y tomaron solo jugo y uno que otro refresco. Al sonar, las 23.59 Alucard, se encargo de llenar las copas de todos, con champagne, mientras que las de los no-vivos, de un fino vino tinto.

-exportado de 1944 *--*. Dijo, mientras le brillaban los ojos, al ver como caía el líquido, en su copa, sin mencionar la feliz y babosa sonrisa al ver el líquido carmesí.

-bien, aparte de la navidad, por qué más brindamos?. Pregunto, Peter alzando su copa.

-por que, esta es una de las mejores navidades!. Dijo Seras, levantándose y alzando su copa, sonriente.

-por que, haré el mejor espectáculo, con pirotecnia!. Dijo Pip, quien se sentaba junto a Seras, levantando su copa.

-por que, papá y mamá, volvieron!. Dijo John, alzando su copa.

En eso, todos miraron a la pareja, y ellos sonrieron, tomándose de las manos. Algo, que alegro más a todos.

-por qué a Walter, no se lo violaron!. Dijo burlona la heredera, levantándose de las piernas de Walter, alzando su copa.

-como? O.ó. pregunto Walter, levantándose también, quedando detrás de ella.

-oh, vamos Walter. Con tu aspecto, fue raro que alguna pervertida no lo haya hecho. Dijo la heredera, burlona con una sonrisa.-te vez mas guapo así ^O^

Walter, frunció el ceño, con un ligero sonrojo.-es cierto. Admitió, riendo alzando su copa.

-y por todo, Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, juntando sus copas, cuando el reloj sonó a las 00.00 en punto.

El brindis se realizo a la perfección. Juntaron sus copas y brindaron sonrientes, Alucard e integra, entrelazaron sus brazos para beber el vino, juntos. Seras, probó el vino, por primera vez en su vida, sonriendo al suave calor en su garganta. Pip, por su parte camino hasta el barandal, seguido de los demás.

-Todo listo, capitán!. Dijo un soldado, sonriente.

-perfecto. Dijo Pip, tomando un pequeño control remoto.

-qué es eso, capitán?. Pregunto, Seras, con curiosidad.

-jejeje...jujuju…Muhajajajajajajaja!!!!.

La risa tétrica de Pip, fue suficiente respuesta. Alucard, rió con el, y ambos apretaron un botón en el control remoto, donde se escucharon unos ruidos. Los fuegos artificiales se encendieron, uno tras otro, hasta salir todos juntos. Se leyó claramente, el escudo de los gansos salvajes y más aun la gran estrella de Hellsing. Se escapo el wow, de todos los presentes, incluso en el de integra, de la cual, Pip aun no se había olvidado de la apuesta.

-QUEDO INCREIBLE!!!!!. Corearon los gemelos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la boca abierta, y mirando los fuegos artificiales.

-WooooW. Dijo Seras.

-Geniialll…. Dijo la heredera, quien recordó la apuesta con Pip.

-señorita. Llamo Pip.

-qué?. Respondió cecilia, mirando atenta los fuegos artificiales.

-recuerda la apuesta?.

-Oh, oh…LA APUESTA! Ó__Ò. Pensó Seras para sus adentros.

-ah, cierto!. Dijo ella, caminando hasta su madre.-mamá, te gustaron los fuegos artificiales??.

Integra, la miró y sonrío.-si…quedaron espectaculares. Capitán, felicitaciones. Dijo, con una sonrisa, mirando el escudo de armas de Hellsing, que salio después de la estrella.

-gracias, sir integra. Dijo Pip, acercándose a Seras.-entonces, señorita?.

-ok, perdí. PERO, ME LA DEVUELVES ENTERITA, Y SIN TRAUMAR, OK?. Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño, burlonamente.

-por supuesto!. Dijo Pip, sonriente tomando la cintura de Seras.

-odio las apuestas… musito Seras, bajando la cabeza.

_::::::Merry Xmas y Happy New Year!:::::::_

Wiii, navidad llego! ;P

We, en si ya paso, pero en fin XD.

Aquí, termina este cap de navidad ;D. Pero, en si seguía, dando las payasadas de las fiestas, incluso Alucard bailando ebrio xD. Pero, se me hizo muy largo, ASI QUE USTEDES ME DICEN SI LO ESCRIBO O NO!

;D

Por cierto, en si yo antes del capitulo de ''ya no somos niños'', seguía el especial navideño, de ''Las Compras y Navidad entre Hermanos'' y otro mas, donde se describían unas cosas mas, y todo eso cuando los herederos eran niños xP

Aunque, este fic ya cumplió un año (wiiiiii un añoo!!! :D), ya no tengo pensado publicar esos dos caps xP. Así que, si alguien lo desea leer, díganlo por los comentarios y veré como lo puedo publicar ;D.

Como sea, feliz año nuevo y ahora feliz san Valentín!

Pero, no se si haré especial de eso :/

En fin, espero sus comentarios! ;D


	17. Mayordomos por un Día

Afa wichi for you love xP (inglés pedorro lo sé y lo hice al propósito XD)

Hii!Mis queridos lectores, que a algunos se los chupo el diablo por no dejar review 8D

XDDD

Na xP

Como andan? tanto tiempo Che! :O hace mucho que no escribo ñ_ñ incluso se me traban los dedos! DDDD8

Como sea, ahoraaa…ehh…*pensamientos de la autora*

Pará, pará!que fic era este? o_O….mmm…batamosle la familia Hellsing 8D, pero…quedó en navidad? D: espero hasta la navidad siguiente?ne, ni da :P

*fin de pensamientos (estupidos, por cierto) de la autora*

COOMENNCEEMOOOSSS!

**La familia Hellsing**

**Capitulo XVII. A**

''Mayordomos por un día''

Suaves copos de nieve caían del cielo blanco, hacia el mismo blanco jardín de los Hellsing. Habían pasado ya, unas cortas 5 semanas desde el inicio del nuevo año, donde podría llegar a decirse que no cambió nada en todos en la familia.

Integra, se encontraba en su oficina mirando caer los copos de nieve a su ventana. Mientras se oían desfilar plumas contra el papel detrás de ella, donde sus tres hijos hacían tal sonido casi silencioso. Sentados, con la heredera en el medio, escribiendo vaya a saber uno qué para su madre.

-mamá, ya pasaron 6 días. Comentó John, a su madre levantando la vista del papel.

Un fino hilo de humo, salió de la boca de la líder Hellsing entrecerrando sus ojos. Movió el puro entre sus labios acomodando sus gafas y volteando lentamente.

-lo sé, pero me preocupa como regrese. Dijo en tono algo preocupado y un poco molesto.

-pero, dijiste que iba a tardar como mucho 2 días. Comentó su hermano de rubia cabellera, Peter.

-sí…también lo sé, por algo no lo quería mandar a Berlín, pero como ya lo conocen…es extremadamente terco. Sin mencionar que muerto ya está, así que no tienen mucho de qué preocuparse.

-No será, que insistió tanto por ese folleto que le dio Pip?. Pregunto Cecilia, parando de escribir levantando la vista.

-Que folleto?. Pregunto Integra arqueando sus cejas.

-Es que, ''supuestamente'' era un festival de cerveza y licor o algo así. Dijo John, suspirando.

Integra, frunció el ceño cuando se oyeron muchísimos gritos, reclamos, regaños y una patada final hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Quien iba a pensar, que entraría un Alucard con unos shorts de tirantes verdes con bordados blancos, camisa de mangas cortas blanca, claro sin olvidar el alegre sombrero y los zapatos, que hacían juego con el común trajecito alemán. (N/A: Entiéndase, como el trajecito que usan así los alemanes, ósea onda Uter de los Simpson xP).

Con un barril en su espalda y una gigantesca garra llenada a la mitad de cerveza, en su mano derecha. Y con su brazo izquierdo, tirando del cuello de Pip quien había interceptado a su llegada, mientras el pobre mercenario hacía inútiles intentos por zafarse. Seras gritando detrás de su maestro, y el ahora joven mayordomo tratando de quitarse de la cabeza, otra garra de cerveza atorada en ella.

-Conga, congaaa!que siga la milongaa!. Cantó el Nosferatu, alegre al parecer soltando a Pip y tomando a Integra haciéndola dar un giro de 360º al estilo tango. Bailando con el aire.

Cabe decir, que aquella canción de tanto española o argentina, vaya a saber uno de donde salió, no encajaba mucho con aquellas vestimentas que tenía puestas. Alucard, cayó algo semi-dormido sobre un sillón cercano, gran resaca tendría mañana, fue el pensamiento de todos.

-Así…así, quiere que tengamos un buen ejemplo, de que el alcohol es malo?¬¬''. Comentó la heredera, mirando a su padre y como el barril quedaba en el piso.

-pero, sea lo que sea tenemos cerveza alemana, gratis! yiiipiiii! X333. Dijo Pip, alzando sus brazos feliz como una lombriz, abrazando el barril sentado en el piso.

-Si, hubiera sabido que habría un festival así, no lo hubiera mandado a recoger unos simples papeles. Dijo Integra, pensando que esos ''simples'' papeles no tenían nada de simple.

Sino, que eran los super-archi-re que tecontra-mega importantes papeles, que tenían las escrituras de la mansión y unas cosas más. Cosa, que como es tan reteque importante y súper confidencial, no se sabe bien de que era. No, mejor dicho sí eran las escrituras de la mansión, pero solo la autora e Integra lo sabían.

Todos habían estado tan atentos a la ''llegada'' del Nosferatu de Alemania, que no se dieron cuenta que su mayordomo estaba en medio del pasillo, desmayado por la falta de aire. Claro, no hasta que Seras se inclino a ver y dio un grito.

Todos voltearon, claro menos Alucard que estaba dormido y Pip, quien seguía abrazando como un niño a su peluche, a aquel barril de madera. Integra abrió sus ojos en exceso al ver que solo estaban las ropas de su mayordomo, y en medio de su camisa un gran bulto. Los herederos no solo se colocaron instintivamente detrás de su madre, sino que seras también lo hizo.

Dejando, que la líder Hellsing se acerque, lentamente como si una horrible criatura saliera de allí. Todos, retrocedieron varios metros por no decir kilómetro y medio, al ver que se movió la camisa de Walter.

-Mamá, se comieron a Walter!. Gritó John, aforrándose al pantalón de Integra.

Se escucho un gran estornudo proveniente de la camisa del Shinigami. Donde, varios movimientos algo bruscos pero también juguetones hicieron develar que había debajo de aquellas ropas.

Un Walter de no más de 1 o 2 años, mirando confundido todo. Exacto, no ha leído mal señor/a/ srta, robot, alienígena, vampiro o quien esté leyendo esto. De un tamaño sumamente pequeño, comparado con las estaturas de los gemelos, quienes obviamente eran años mayores.

Cecilia, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar unos 5 metros lejos de él, mientras su madre estaba a escasos 2 metros. Walter, se sentía mareado en cierto sentido, su cuerpo pequeño y no con muchas energías, sacudió su cabeza y pudo ver a su señora acercarse con su señorita detrás.

-p-pero…que demonios…pasó con Walter?. Pregunto la heredera a su madre, arrodillándose frente a él.

-no sé si es él pero…no tengo la menor idea…

-oye, eres Walter?, estas ebrio?. Pregunto de pronto Peter, picando ligeramente la cabeza de ese niño de los cabellos negros.-por qué eres tan pequeño?

-no lo piques!. Regaño la heredera, quitando la mano de su hermano.

Todos esperaban una respuesta de aquella criatura. Al igual que Walter, solo se preguntaba por qué todos lo miraban tanto pero al hablar solo se escucho.

-Gú…

En ese mismo instante, Seras dio un grito atroz y desgarrador corriendo hasta la oficina de Integra, escondiéndose debajo del escritorio. Acto seguido, John y Peter se escondieron detrás de Integra y de la heredera.

Cecilia, tomo con su dedo índice la nariz de aquel niño, mirando sus ojos grises. Ambos pestañearon varias veces, hasta que la heredera dejo salir el típico aclamado de una mujer que ve a un niño pequeño.

-Awwww…Walter es súper tierno!. Dijo pellizcando sus mejillas.

Integra, hizo lo mismo revolviendo su cabello, mientras los ojos de ambas mujeres daban ligeros destellos.

-Mamá podemos quedárnoslo? por favor!. Dijeron John, Peter y Cecilia como si aquel ahora niño fuera una mascota.

-es obvio que nos lo quedaremos, pero más que nada necesitamos que algo o alguien repare la apariencia de Walter… dijo Integra pensativa, acariciando su barbilla.

Sea lo que haya pasado en el transcurso de dos horas más en la mañana. Los herederos Hellsing, se posaban sentados en torno al mercenario, quien tenía unos papeles en sus manos. Junto a él, Seras quien tenía una baraja de naipes.

-No estoy del todo seguro de esto…ya, lo habían jugado ustedes antes?. Pregunto Peter, mirando los naipes.

-Sí, los soldados del capitán me enseñaron a jugar Póker. Dijo seras mezclando las cartas con una gran habilidad.

-pero…qué tiene que ver que juguemos al póker, digo con esta historia?.

*.-Silencio total en todos los personajes-.*

-tiene que ver que lo que tenemos por autora, ya no sabe que escribir. Dijo John al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-A propósito, Walter como te sientes?. Pregunto la heredera mirando un sillón esponjado casi vacío.

Bueno, podría decirse ''casi vacío'' a razón, que el ahora ''bebé'' Walter solo ocupaba una pequeña parte de él. Vaya a saber uno qué pasaba con su cuerpo y todo lo demás. Usando, un mameluco violeta y sosteniendo en sus ahora pequeñas manos un cubo de colores. Arqueo sus cejas mirando a la heredera como si no entendiera que pasaba en su entorno.

Se oyeron grandes pasos por el pasillo, donde se vio entrar a un Alucard con pantalón y camisa, solamente tocándose suavemente su cabeza, en señal de resaca. Arrastrando los pies y recibiendo los regaños de Integra detrás.

-como es posible, que seas tan ímbecil como para perder los papeles de mansión?. Gritó Integra roja de rabia, siguiendo a Alucard por la habitación.

-No sé…todo me daba vueltas. Dijo Alucard en su defensa, masajeándose las sienes sentándose junto a Peter.-sillas…verde…mucho por cierto…cerveza…tanque sin fondo…no sé…

-Ahora sabes que significa, verdad?. Dijo Integra más calmada.

-Que, Walter tiene que ir a buscarlos?. Contestó el vampiro mirando la bajara de su hijo.

-No, mandaré a otra persona, MEJOR.

Tocó el orgullo del vampiro.

-como que MEJOR?. Preguntó Alucard girando su cabeza.

-así es, MEJOR. Seguro, Seras iría con gusto, verdad?..-Miró a Seras amigablemente.

La draculina se colocó de pie solemne con una sonrisa en los labios.-Sí, por supuesto!. Dijo con ímpetu.

-HA NOO!NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!. Dijo Alucard, colocándose de pie bruscamente, negando con su dedo.

-Por qué, maestro?. Pregunto Seras.

-Es verdad, papá. Que tiene de malo, que Seras o alguien que no seas tú, vaya a viajes lejos?. Pregunto John, tirando una carta frente a Pip.

-Tiene mucho de malo, tú chica policía no eres muy de fiar para viajes, te pierdes hasta en la misma mansión. Respondió Alucard.

-Ah, por cierto también. Irían Seras y el Capitán a hacer el ''trabajo'' que te encargué a ti. Por lo cual, te quedarás y atenderás un asunto con más…''gravedad''. Explico Integra, acomodando sus gafas, apoyando ligeramente su espalda detrás del sillón donde estaba Walter.

-qué asunto?. Pregunto Alucard, bostezando.

-El cual, tú tienes la culpa en tu ''gran'' llegada. Dijo Integra señalando con su pulgar en sillón.

Alucard caminó hasta estar delante del sillón, donde abrió sus ojos quitándose las gafas rojas. Señalando con su dedo índice, al niño quien lo miraba con ganas de quitarle un ojo, por ejemplo.

-CUANDO TUVIMOS OTRO HIJO QUE YO NO ME ENTERÉ?.

Esa fue la pregunta primera que se oyó del vampiro, en un grito y mirando a Integra. Quien tosió ahogándose con su puro, al oír tal pregunta. Acto seguido de ello, el cubo de plástico o madera, se escuchó revotar contra la cabeza de Alucard. Quien, fue el pequeño Shinigami lanzándolo con una gran fuerza, seguido de un ceño fruncido.

-Eso, me da a entender que no. Musitó a lo bajo, el vampiro quedando en el suelo entre Pip y Cecilia, masajeándose su cabeza.

-No, digas esas cosas papá. Comento Cecilia, levantándose.-fue tu culpa, dejar sin aire a Walter y así termino.

-Por qué mi culpa?.

-Por que, le tiraste una garra de cerveza en la cabeza y se le atoró.

-Como sabes eso, si no lo viste?. Pregunto Peter.

-Por que, lo leí en el capitulo que la autora está escribiendo. Dijo ella, acomodándose sus gafas ahora rectangulares y que se ajustaban perfectamente a su rostro.

-Entonces, tengo que hallar algo para que vuelva a ser el Walter de antes?. Dijo Alucard, mirando a Integra.

-Exacto ^^. A pesar de la borrachera captas algo rápido.

-Pero, papá míralo!. Nunca, pensé que Walter fue así de pequeño x3. dijo la heredera tomándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas.-me pregunto si sabrá que esta pasando.

-Por como me golpeó, sí. Contesto el vampiro, levantándose con ayuda de los gemelos.

-entonces, por lo menos por un tiempo estaremos sin Walter, ósea…sin mayordomo, verdad?. Pregunto seras, mirando la baraja de naipes.

El rostro de todos se convirtió en un WTF, abriendo sus ojos excesivamente mirando al pequeño shinigami. Y, que significaba estar sin mayordomo?, que los Hellsing's tendrían que hacer las cosas por ellos mismos. Entiéndanse, como lavar su ropa, los platos, papeleo, encubrimientos, cocinar, preparar su tan común té. Algo que por lo menos para la mayoría, era mejor un suicidio.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!. WALTER NO ME INTERESA SI VUELVES A SER JOVEN O VIEJO, QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A SER GRANDE YA!. Gritó el trío dracul, señalando a Walter y en el caso de la heredera levantándolo por su ropa.

-Ahora quien, me dará té a las 4. 56 a.m?. Lloró Peter arrinconado en la pared.

-Ahora, quien paseara a Rex y la Cobayita?. Gritó Cecilia apretando sus puños, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y levantando su cabeza hacia el techo.

-Ahora quien hará mi tarea?. Gritó John, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.-El hacerla yo, sería como un pecado.

-Veamos…Peter, tú puedes prepararte Tú solo tu té, Cecilia puedes tu misma pasear a Rex y al bicho ese que tienes, y John no es necesario que Walter haga tu tarea. Dijo Integra, levantando del rincón a Peter y también a John.

-Nuuu…O^O. Dijeron a coro, inflando sus mejillas.

-Está bien, no me quieren me voy T^T. dijo Peter, saliendo con su hermano.

-Iré a hacer mi testamento, sin Walter aquí no sobreviviré más de una semana T-T. Dijo la heredera, saliendo también.

-Estoy en pecado…hacer mi tarea por mí mismo…nunca creí que fuera verdad O^O. Dijo John, suspirando.

Los mayores con el pequeño Shinigami, comenzaron a echar propuestas para reemplazar por lo menos por un rato a Walter. Hasta que alguien llamado Pip, daría la mejor solución.

-Oh…quizás, no tendría que ser así. Dijo de pronto el mercenario.

-Por que no?No estaría muy bien, contratar otro mayordomo. Dijo Integra, cruzándose de brazos, extrañamente (vaya a saber uno en qué momento) parada sobre la espalda de Alucard, mientras el Nosferatu trataba de recuperar sueño.

-No es por eso, sino que usted no quería que sus hijos aprendan lo que es el trabajo?.

-Sí, por qué?. Más que nada, fue idea de Alucard no mía.

-Por que, podrían hacer ellos las cosas, como si fueran mayordomo por un día. Así aprenderían lo que es un trabajo. Sin mencionar, que sería un perfecto castigo por lo que hicieron en el campo de practicas.

-Es verdad. Dijo Integra, firmando un papel de permiso de construcción, y el de un seguro por incendio, que le había dado Seras.

-Bueno, así aprenderían muchas cosas. Mientras, intentaré ver como hago que este intento fallido de niño, crezca hasta convertirse en el viejo que conocemos todos. Dijo Alucard, levantándose de golpe, tirando a Integra al suelo y tomando a Walter por el cuello de su ropa.

Pareciera, que al pequeño Shinigami no le gustaba estar con el Nosferatu. A razón, que pataleó, gritó y finalmente dejo casi calvo a Alucard, para que lo soltase. Integra lo tomo, y los gritos cesaron, una presumida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ahora niño, mirando a Alucard con deseño.

-VISTE LO QUE HIZO, INTEGRA?, VISTE, VISTE? Ò^Ó. Gritó el Nosferatu, mientras de su ahora calva cabeza volvían a crecer los negros cabellos.

-Alucard, cállate. Primero en principal, tú eres el único responsable por esto, de que Walter esté así es toda tu maldita culpa!. Y no quiero saber, para que demonios estaban los dos jugando en el laboratorio, vaya a saber uno qué. Dijo Integra, molesta por cierto, tomando del cabello a Alucard.

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte. Dijo Alucard, arqueando sus cejas repetidas veces y sonriendo picadamente.

-Está bien, creo que está de mal humor.

Fue el pensamiento en alto que dijo Alucard, mientras miraba como los 57 balazos de escopeta se regeneraban en su cuerpo. Sin mencionar las 48 cortaduras en su cara con la espada y también recordó quitársela de la espalda.

-Master, Master!. Gritó con ímpetu Seras entrando al sótano, levantando sus brazos y en su muñeca un brazalete con algodones que sostenían muchos alfileres.

-QUÉEE?. Respondió él, a punto de hacer una especie de jabalina con la espada de Integra.

-Tiene que ver como quedaron los chicos!. Dijo la emocionada draculina.-Están super KAWAIIIIII!x333

Alucard arqueo sus cejas y se dirigió junto con seras, quien daba numerosos saltos. Ya que, el trío Hellsing usaría su mas reciente colección de uniformes, para ella super pero tan tan kawai archi requete mega wa, que pensó que al fin podría tocar algún traje de Integra. Y una patada fue la respuesta de la líder Hellsing.

-Me quiero morir… Dijo John, mirando el piso sonrojado y también sus ahora brillantes zapatos negros.

-No eres el único. Dijeron Peter y Cecilia, acompañando la mirada al piso.

-Pero se ven super KAWAII'S!*O*. Dijo Pip, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Viejo amargado…¬¬''. Dijo Cecilia, sujetando contra sí una bandeja circular.

En efecto, los niños ya no tan niños serían los nuevos mayordomos temporales. John y Peter, llevaban su uniforme hecho a la medida, exactamente igual al de su querido y por ahora (ya que no podía hacer su trabajo) un poco odiado, mayordomo. Ambos perdiéndose más que nada por que eran idénticos uno al otro, a excepción del cabello de Peter.

Por otra parte, la heredera Hellsing también usaba uno. Solo que en vez de un pantalón llevaba una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Su cabello atado en una trenza, los tres sintiéndose más que humillados.

-Un momento… dijo el Nosferatu quien apareció de pronto, seguido de seras.

-Que sucede, maestro?. Pregunto la chica policía.

-ACLARÉ ESPECIFICAMENTE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE MIS HIJOS VARONES LUCIERAN COMO AFEMINADOS!. Regaño, asesinando a Pip y seras con la mirada.

-Pero…es el uniforme de Walter el que usan ellos o.o . Dijo la policía, jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo sé, es que siempre me pareció afeminado ese uniforme. Dijo el, moviendo su mano derecha y acomodando su cabello con la izquierda.

-)(&)/%/(/&)(H?)/!gagaaa guuuuu!_. Se escuchó del pequeño shinigami, lanzándose sobre Alucard, pegando fuertes golpes en su cabeza.

-AY!. Gritó el nosrefatu.-De donde salió?AUUUCHHH!, QUITENMELO!.

-Se sintió tocado. Dijo Seras, tomándolo.-Master, tiene que ser más delicado.

-Es verdad, a ti no te gustaría que dijeran que tu traje rojo está viejo y que ya no le caben más parches. Dijo Integra, suspirando.

-Es que soy pobre O^O. dijo Alucard, arrinconándose.

-NO ERES POBRE!VIVES EN UNA MANSIÓN CARISIMA Y BIEN QUE TE DAS TODOS LOS GUSTOS EXISTENTES!. Grito Integra, pateando y haciendo volar la cabeza de Alucard contra la pared.

-Shhhhhhhh….a la autora le duele la cabeza. Dijo Pip, haciendo shhh con el dedo.

-¿?, Probó con una aspirina?.

-No, tiene sueño al parecer y vaya a saber uno qué comió.

-Entonces por que sigue escribiendo?.

-Por que no se le ocurre nada para hacer.

-Pero…nosotros estamos pintados…O QUÉ?. Dijo el trío dracul, mientras las llamas del infierno se vieron en sus espaldas.

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-Que sucede?. Pregunto John.

-Ah, nada es que la autora se fue y ahora volvió y se siente mucho mejor!:D. Dijo seras, feliz como una lombriz, aunque ella de lombriz tiene poco.

-Pero volvió aproximadamente, 3 meses después de la ultima vez que toco nuestro archivo. Dijo Pip.

-como sea. Dijo Integra.-ustedes trío de inútiles, comenzarán en este mismo instante a hacer las tareas domesticas, hasta que su padre igualmente inútil descubra como volver a la normalidad a Walter.

-.-U.-sí, madre. Dijo el trío.

Integra tomo la cabeza de Alucard levantándola por los pelos agitándola y lanzándolo, para que diese en el monitor de la autora donde escribía la historia.

-REEEPLAAAAAYYY!.

**La Familia Hellsing**

**Capitulo XVII**

**Turuuuutuummmmm**

Turuuumm

Tutututututututututuuuuu

Tummm Tummmmm

*Musica de fox*

Hiiiii!:D como anda la muchachada?xD, que termino viejo -.-U. Che!, sí ya sé que tenia que continuar, pero onda que me gustaría más en otro cap D:, mostraremos a los Hellsing sin mayordomos y una proxima aventura secreta OwO cual?, aaahhh no séee xD

Nos vemos en el prox cap y thanks a todos por sus reviews que me alientan a seguir el fic! :D


End file.
